


The Gemmed Satyr

by The_Rarispy



Series: The Gems Saga [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/F, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Plus tons and tons of miscellanious ship teases, Pre-Season 2 finale, Rarity is a bigot, Some foreshadowing to future chapters in the Gems Saga, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rarispy/pseuds/The_Rarispy
Summary: Rarity becomes desperate to find her special somepony once and for all as an air of romance in Ponyville continually surrounds her. But little does she know that her own best friend has been secretly harboring a crush on her for a very long time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second chapter of the Gems Saga, and a sequel to the fic "The Sweetest Gem".
> 
> This story is told from the perspectives of both Rarity and Fluttershy, and will alternate between their POV's by chapter, with occasional third-party narration and multi-POV chapters to extend the story further. Please note that I also use my own terms for sexuality throughout, "mare-amorer" and "stallion-swinger", mainly because I've never agreed with the fandom-accepted terms of "coltcuddler" and "fillyfooler".

“Boy and howdy! Ah can’t believe it actually went swell! Ah’ve gotta tell my friends right away!”

* * *

A brown-colored speckled butterfly fluttered about over the park as four mares sat together on a red-and-white checkered blanket, gathered for a picnic. A tea-set and some sandwiches lay between them, and they were all listening intently to Rarity as she recounted the night when her younger sister’s love had finally blossomed.

It had been four days since the night Twilight returned from Canterlot, after Sweetie Belle and Spike had finally simultaneously confessed their mutual crushes. She looked on with a straight face, while Pinkie was antsy, listening intently to the story. Fluttershy had her focus on the ground, looking unusually solemn. Rarity herself was adorning a sparkling red hat that somewhat resembled a Stetson.

“…the most spectacular fireworks! At least, that’s what they looked like. Oh, it was one of the most magical sights I think I’ve ever experienced.”

“Yeah! That definitely goes down as the best Equestria Day Festival ever!” said Pinkie Pie excitedly. Rarity shook her head with a smile.

“I’m so happy that Sweetie Belle got what she wanted in the end without having her heart broken,” Fluttershy quietly expressed. “She’s so lucky… But um, Twilight, so you’re not still upset with Spike, are you?”

Twilight Sparkle hesitated to answer, as she sipped her lemonade. “I— Well… I guess I’m a bit more open-minded about it now. I just… I just want to make sure they both know what it means to be in a proper relationship and—”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, Twilight!” exclaimed Pinkie, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Take it easy!” Twilight blushed then, perhaps out of embarrassment.

“Yes, dear,” Rarity affirmed, as she sipped her tea. “After all, you must remember. They’re still children in the end. I’m sure if you let things take their course, it’ll all work out fine. It goes to show, love can blossom even at the youngest of ages.”

Twilight took another gulp of lemonade. “I guess you’re right. I mean, I had my first crush when I was only a filly too.”

_-TWINGE-_

“Why, Twilight… you never told me about this childhood crush of yours. Oooh-ooh! What was his name? What was he like?” begged Rarity, through gritted teeth.

“Actually, it was… it was a _she_ ,” admitted Twilight, blushing.

“Oh. … Oh, I see. Goodness, Twilight. I never took you as one to be interested in mares.”

“Really? Because I was hoping you would be!” said Pinkie.

“Why?” asked Twilight, tilting her head.

“Mmm, I dunno!” she replied, shrugging.

“What about you, Fluttershy?” Rarity asked, turning her head. “Didn’t you once tell me at the spa that you went out on a little mini-date with a colt back in…”

“…back in Cloudsdale, yes,” she finished, quietly reflecting. “But he turned out to be a bully in the end. He took advantage of my shyness and ordered me around, and… he even wanted us to find a house together, even though we were both only foals! But for a while, until all of that started happening, I suppose— I guess he could’ve been considered my coltfriend.”

“Gee, Fluttershy, I’m so sorry to hear that,” said Twilight.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she replied. She started to blush. “I don’t think about him anymore, and I’ve been trying to tel— I mean, find the one I want to be with, for a while now.”

“That’s the spirit! Like they always say, what goes down must always come back up!” said Pinkie. She continued before Twilight had the chance to correct her. “But you know what? I did better than that! I was in love with a colt _and_ a filly! At the same time, too!”

_-CRACK-_

“A colt and a filly? How does that work?” asked Twilight.

“Now, Twilight. It is a fact that some ponies, like Pinkie apparently, don’t have a specific gender preference and instead prefer to swing both ways!” Rarity took a big sip of her tea; the cup held in her magic almost looked like it was trembling.

“I didn’t know I was just supposed to pick one,” Pinkie mused. “I’ll love anypony that just wants to smile with me!”

“Now then, I wonder what’s keeping Applejack and Rainbow Dash?”

“Huh, you’re right,” said Twilight. “Aren’t they usually the first to arrive?”

“Oh, um…” Fluttershy piped up. “Rainbow is in Cloudsdale visiting her mother for a few days. She asked me to tell you all. I guess I… sort of forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that’s quite all right, Fluttershy,” said Rarity. “We all make mistakes from time to time.”

Twilight swallowed the last bite of her sandwich. “You know, now that I think about it, I wonder if Applejack and Rainbow have ever experienced love. I don’t think they’ve ever told us before.”

“Indeed,” Rarity pondered. “Fluttershy, you’re good friends with Rainbow Dash. Has she ever told you anything?”

“Oh! Um… I— Uh…” _What do I say? I don’t want to spoil her secret! Oh… what is it she tells everypony else?_ “Well, of course! Rainbow Dash has had lots and lots of coltfriends!” _Oops. That didn’t come out right._

_-SNIP-_

‘Ohh, that Rainbow Dash,” Rarity groaned, starting to sweat for some reason. “Playing the field. Why am I not surprised? I bet she doesn’t even remember their names.”

“Well, what about you, Rarity?” asked Twilight. “Surely with how popular you are, you’ve been asked out time and time again, right?”

Rarity spit her tea, nearly choking on the bag as she accidentally sucked it up in her shock. After she gagged it out, she locked a death stare right at Twilight.

“Twilight, shame on you! A lady never reveals the details of her history in companionships!”

The three ponies all glanced at each other puzzlingly.

Pinkie scratched her noggin. “But… we all shared our first loves!” Then she gasped, putting her hooves over her head. “Wait, were we not supposed to? Oh, no! Now I can’t even keep my own secrets anymore!”

“No no no, Pinkie, it’s— oh, you’re right. I really hate to admit this, but… I’ve never had anypony of my own.”

Twilight and Pinkie both gasped. Fluttershy however, perked up in sudden intrigue.

“That is to say… I’ve always had the mare’s typical dream of being whisked away one day by their handsome, dashing Prince Charming…” Her face glimmered up as she described the fantasy, but instantly sunk again. “But, nothing for me has ever progressed beyond a single date. The closest I’ve ever gotten to having somepony I could call my special somepony was Prince Blueblood, and well… you all know how that turned out.”

Twilight was about to say something, but then ears caught a peculiar sound. “Hey… do you girls hear that?”

“It sounds like… somepony’s panting,” said Fluttershy.

“Oh my word! Applejack, are you all right?”

* * *

“Hey, y’all,” greeted Applejack, sweating intensely as she hobbled over to the blanket, clearly winded. She collapsed on the ground in a huff, as her hat gently floated down with her. “Sorry ah’m late. Got a bit held up. Ah’ll explain in a minute. So… what y’all talkin’ about?”

Rarity cleared her throat to reacquire her dignity. “Oh, nothing particular, reall—”

But then Pinkie suddenly cut in front of her face. “Hey, Applejack! Why, Twilight, Fluttershy, and I were just talking about our first fillyhood crushes!” Rarity humphed.

“Well, by golly, what a coinky-dink!”

“Why’s that?” Rarity inquired.

“Well, that’s the good news ah was comin’ here to tell y’all about!” she enthusiastically replied. “You’ll never believe what happened last night.”

“What?” They all asked in unison.

“Ah finally did it!” She grasped her hat in pride. “It took over four dates, but ah finally mustered up all my courage and asked Caramel if he could be my special somepony!”

_-CRACK-_

Fluttershy gasped. “What’d he say?”

“Why… he said YES!”

_-TWINGE-_

“No, way!” Twilight exclaimed. “How did you do it?”

Applejack brushed up a leg in modesty. “Well, gee willikers. The hardest part was going up to him and asking him on that first date. After that, well… it just came naturally, I suppose.”

-SNIP-

“Really?” Fluttershy responded, sounding quite amazed. “It was that easy? All you had to do was… walk up to her— I mean, him?”

“Eeyup! Don’t get much simpler than that. Whoo-ee! The folks in town who were there told us that we might be the third or fourth couple to have sprouted in Ponyville this month alone!”

_-SHATTER-_   
  
**_-SHAAAAATTER-_ **

“Oh my goodness Rarity, are you okay?” Twilight clamored. “You just broke your teacup!”

“I-I’m fine, Twilight. Just… just fine.” She turned towards Applejack with an almost manic-looking face. “So, Applejack… you too are now proud to say that you’ve had a special somepony sometime in your life?” Her eye twitched a couple of times.

“Um, well… yeah. Now that ya— now that ya mention it, I suppose I am,” she answered, taking a step back at Rarity’s sudden erratic behavior.

An awkward silence followed, as Rarity’s friends exchanging looks of worry towards each other and towards Rarity.

“Rarity…” Twilight finally uttered. “Is something wro—”

“Nope! Nothing’s wrong at all!” Rarity interrupted, standing up. “However, I must say that I’m feeling rather nourished. I think I’ll head off early.”

“Huh?” They all replied.

“But, Rarity,” said Fluttershy. “You haven’t even eaten anything yet!”

But she was already starting to walk away. “Oh, well, I had a large brunch this morning. Just put my sandwiches in a doggy bag or something for me. But I really must get going! We should do this again, sometime. Ta-ta! And congratulations to you, Applejack!”

With that, she trotted off, leaving a quartet of stunned and confused mares in her wake. Eventually, Fluttershy took to the skies.

“I’ll be right back. I just have to… get something.”

* * *

Rarity strolled on through the Ponyville square. She had a smile of glee and a sense of calmness in her eyes, looking perfectly content as she strode past the market place.

The same brown speckled butterfly from earlier flew alongside her. She admired its beauty as it landed on her nose for a few seconds before flying away again.

Meanwhile, the youngest member of the Apple family was keeping herself busy. She had a stack of flyers on her back, and was placing them around Ponyville.

The flyers each had a picture of three male ponies in a band. The one in the middle was brown with a flowing yellow mane and glasses, and was holding a white acoustic guitar. To his right was a dark red pony with short green hair, holding a microphone. The pony on the left had blue fur and was bald in terms of a mane. He was wearing a black turtleneck and standing behind a keyboard synthesizer.

Apple Bloom was just finishing hammering one to a pole as Rarity walked past.

“Oh, hi Rarity!”

“Good afternoon, Apple Bloom,” she responded. “Hard at work, I see?”

“Yup! Say… do you know where Sweetie Belle is? I asked her yesterday if she could come by and help me put these up.”

Rarity put a hoof to her chin and pondered for a bit. “Hmm, can’t say I have. But as you’re well aware, she _has_ been busy as of late.”

“Oh… right,” Apple Bloom remembered. She looked down in disappointment.

“Hmm, hmm, don’t worry, dear,” said Rarity, nudging Apple Bloom’s head much to her annoyance. “You’re still her best friend. I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. Anyway, I should be off. I have some matters to attend to at home. Ta-ta!”

“Bye, Rarity!” said Apple Bloom as she waved to her. She picked up her hammer and moved to put up the next flyer, grinning to herself.

After she left, the twin pegasi sisters Flitter and Cloudchaser took notice of the flyer and walked up to it.

“The Drifting Cattails are playing live at the Ponyville Park, this Sunday…” Cloudchaser read. “The Drifting Cattails? Who are they?”

“Ooh! The Drifting Cattails!” They’re an acoustic band,” Flitter explained. “I listen to their songs on the radio sometimes. We should buy tickets!”

“Ehh… no thanks. Acoustic rock really isn’t my thing.”

“Aw, come on, sis!” said Flitter, nudging her in the shoulder. “A little acoustic rock might be just the thing you need to help you ease up a bit.”

She scoffed. “Well Flitter, maybe _you_ should start listening to some heavy metal, might help you a perk up a bit.”

“I think you should _both_ listen to some soft jazz, might help you guys chill out a bit,” said Blossomforth from behind them.

Flitter and Cloudchaser smirked at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

Rarity continued along, on her way back to her home. But from above, she was being watched. Fluttershy peeked through the tree’s thick branches as she watched her best friend from afar.

_Rarity…_   
  
_I just want to confess. To tell you that I love you…_

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Spike? Should we really be… y’know, doing it, so soon?”

“Aww, come on, Sweetie! I do it by myself all the time, and I heard it’s _way_ more fun when you do it to a partner! We can do it right here on Twilight’s bed! I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Alright, if you say so…” Sweetie Belle jumped onto Twilight’s bed and slowly began to lie down. “You sure you know how to do this?”

“Of course! I’ve had lots of practice!” Spike got up on the bed too and slowly began to lean over her. “Just relax… and let me do the rest.”

“Okay… Oh! Ohh! OHHHH! Oh, Spike! I— AAH! Oooaahhh! Oh, more! MORE! Yeah, yeah! Aaaaahhhh…”

Sweetie closed her eyes as feelings of bliss and euphoria surged through her body. Finally, she sat up again.

“Geez, Spike. Where’d you learn to give such relaxing hoof massages?”

“Oh… some of Twilight’s books,” said Spike as he delicately stroked her left hoof with his claws. “Rarity would always ask me to give her one when she found out how good I was at doing them.”

“Yeah…” Sweetie reflected. “Why do I feel really dirty right now, though?”

Before Spike could answer, a gust in wind blew in through the bedroom window. The speckled butterfly flittered in, as it flew around both of their heads.

“Whoa…” they said in unison.

“What kind of butterfly is that?” Sweetie inquired.

“I don’t know… it sure looks really pretty, though.”

The butterfly continued fluttering about, until it was knocked about by the wind. Tumbling back, it pinged into the sapphire.

The sapphire that Sweetie Belle had given to Spike as a sign of her affections. A symbol of their young love. And now it was tumbling down.

“OH, NO!” they both cried.

“I got it!” yelled Spike. With quick reflexes, he made a dive and was able to catch the large blue gem right before it impacted with the ground. “Phew. That was close.”

The butterfly quickly dashed out. One might say it was embarrassed by its tumble and having almost broken their precious gemstone.

* * *

The lock turned, and the front door of the Carousel Boutique swung open. Rarity still had a plucky smile as she entered her abode, placing her red hat on the table near the door. Despite her cheerful-looking demeanor, her pet cat Opalescence could tell something was amiss, and she dashed away into another room.

Sure enough, as soon as the door closed behind her, the smile completely disappeared, and her cheery face was replaced by a reddening sea of anger and vile. Rarity’s first act upon coming home was to emit a mighty scream of frustration.

“ERRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Why, why, why, WHHHYYYY?!”

In her sudden anger, Rarity swung her hoof and smacked down a nearby vase, in the most possible unladylike manner ever.

“This is simply far BEYOND the point of ridiculous! Everypony in this Celestia-forsaken town has once had somepony they could consider calling their own, somepony to boast about and tell stories about! Everypony in this town except **ME**!”

She stamped her front hooves on the ground, and began sharply facing the room as she continued brooding.

“Bon-Bon has found somepony! Daisy has found somepony! My friends! My own sister, for the love of Celestia! She’s found someone before I have! And even Applejack! APPLEJACK, of all ponies!”

Opal was about to try coming back in, but Rarity in her tantrum swung again and flipped away the box of yarn balls, one of them almost hitting the frightened cat, who quickly retreated once more.

“Meanwhile, I am over here, the one who’s never had anypony! The lonely mare! The loser! The shameful and mocked of Ponyville!” She tossed herself onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her hair already becoming disheveled.

“I mean, what do _I_ have to say for myself? Prince Blueblood, the pompous blowhard of a prince? Or Baron Summersday, the lying cheater who stole my heart and split it among two more? “Best of the bunch” my flank! I suppose there’s also that brief stint with Turnip Hayseed, which I’d rather not think about at the moment… or any given moment.”

She sighed. “Just a long list of failures. Because that’s all I am. I’m Rarity the Failure, doomed to never have a special somepony for myself. Perhaps I should just lie here for the rest of my life!”

_“Rarity, what are you saying?”_ she scolded herself. _“You can’t give up so easily!”_

“But what more can I do? All of my options are exhausted and I am left in the shadows of everypony else! I’ll never make a name for myself.”

_“Not with an attitude like that, you shan’t! You must take action, Rarity! Grab destiny by the HORNS!”_

“But what if I fail? What if I go so hard only to fall just as hard?”

_“Then it’s a fall you’ll take with gusto! Because the Rarity I know would NEVER back down from such a challenge!”_

“Yes, you’re right! I shall take this lying down NO MORE!” she declared, standing tall and raising her hoof in the air. “If I am to undo this wrong, then I simply have to step up my game! Make them want me, come to me!”

Feeling more triumphant than over, she proudly leaped onto her sewing table.

“Look out Equestria, because here comes Rarity! And with Celestia as my witness, I shall find my special somepony by the end of this week… if it KILLS ME!”


	2. Fluttershy and Rarity's Struggles

H-hello. My name is… is Fluttershy.

I love all of my friends. Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie… But Rarity, has always felt like more of a friend to me. She’s sweet and kind, and she always looks out for me and stands up for me when others are bullying me. She’s my best friend and…

…and I love her.

Yes. I love Rarity. Not love like you love a family member or a cute little animal, oh no. I— well, you see, um… I have a crush on her. For a long time now, I’ve had a crush on her.

Not really for as long as I’ve known her. But, I’ll never forget the day we first met…

* * *

It was over eleven… or maybe twelve, years ago. I was just a filly then. Well, more a teenager, I guess.

It was on that faithful day, when Rainbow Dash had challenged those mean bullies to a race, which led to her performing a Sonic Rainboom. The day when me and all five of my other friends had earned our Cutie Marks.

I had fallen to the forest after being knocked over by the racing pegasi, and it was there that I discovered my special talent: caring for the animals of the land.

But, while the animals could make me happy for a while… the sun started to set, and it was growing dark. The animals all went to sleep, and I became lost, afraid, and scared.

Scared that I would never be able to fly back home, not with those puny wings of mine. My parents… I would never see them again.

I buried my face in my hooves and started crying. My mom always said that big girls don’t cry, but I didn’t care, because I thought I would be lost forever. And I probably would’ve been, if it wasn’t for…

That voice. _Her_ voice.

“How exciting! Finally, my own Cutie Mark! Oh, I can’t wait to tell my parents, and… mmm?”

The voice stopped. I still didn’t look up. Not until I felt the hoof on my head.

“Oh, my! Are you all right?”

And then I looked up. And there she was.

A white unicorn filly, smaller than me but still looking down on me. Her smooth, short purple mane and those… those sparkling blue eyes.

“Hello, there. What’s your name? Are you lost?”

Helpful as she was… I still couldn’t bear to speak.

“I— Uh, I…”

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to be afraid of me.” She kneeled down to my level, and gave a warming smile at me. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Please, I just want to help.”

“My— my name is Fluttershy…”

“What was that?”

“My name is F-Fluttershy.”

“Fluttershy? What a nice name! Hello, Fluttershy! My name’s Rarity, and I’m glad to meet you!” She held out her hoof, still smiling. That smile. Those eyes. I knew even then that this was somepony I could trust. Without hesitating, I shook hooves with her.

“H-hi, Rarity...”

“Now we’re getting somewhere! But… what are you doing out here? I thought the pegasi lived up there, in Cloud-whats-its-name?”

“Clousdale. And… yes, I do live there, actually. But, well… these pegasi were having a race. I was waving the flag, but then I was knocked off, and I fell down here.”

“Oh… dear. You poor, poor thing. Oh, there must be something I can do to help you.”

“No… I’m fine. Just let me be, Rarity. I guess I’ll just make this forest my home now.”

She could’ve left me there all alone right there, and forgotten all about me. But instead, Rarity proved early on why she was chosen to be the Element of Generosity.

“No, I will not just leave you be! I’m going to help you get back home! But, how can I…?” Desperate for answers, she looked all around us. Finally, her bright, blue eyes fell on her Cutie Mark, and she gasped. I think that’s where she had the answer. “Fluttershy, pack your bags! I know exactly what I’m going to do to help you!”

She ran off after that. Well… except she didn’t. She _could’ve_ run off and left me there to wait for her. But instead, she decided to be generous again. Always thinking of others…

“Oh! But until then, you’re welcome to stay with me for the night. I’ll just have to tell my parents what’s going on. Come with me!”

“Oh, Rarity… I can’t do that. You’re already helping me out enough. I really don’t want to be a bother—”

“ _You_ , a bother? Nonsense! Come on!”

She had to drag me back to her parents’ house. But to her merit, I probably would’ve been too nervous to go on my own anyway.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rarity told me to wait for her in the same clearing. But eventually, it was starting to grow dark again. Just like last night. Lost. Alone. Afraid.

But still I trusted her.

Finally, she came back, but this time she had something extraordinary… a giant quilt. A giant quilt that covered almost the whole clearing, maybe even big enough to be seen from space!

After a few minutes, she finished setting it up. She stood on one corner of it to keep the wind from blowing it away, and told me to stand on the other end.

“Um, Rarity, I don’t… really understand how this quilt’s going to help me get back home!” I had to yell for her to hear me, something I don’t like to do very often.

“Why, Fluttershy! Haven’t you even read it yet?”

So I looked down at the quilt. What I saw was simply amazing!

It had a giant image of me at the top, with the words “LOST PEGASUS, PLEASE HELP” printed below it.

“What? Bu— But, how did…?”

“I sewed it myself! Didn’t I ever tell you that I’m a really good sew-er? With this message, you’ll get home in no time! And I’m staying here with you until you do! That’s a promise, Fluttershy!”

At that moment, Rarity gave me a new feeling, one I’d never had before. Hope. That feeling of having a friend, looking out for you. That feeling of having someone who cared.

We must’ve fallen asleep sometime after that, because the next thing I knew, I was being nudged awake.

“H-huh? What?”

“Miss? Are you alright?”

I opened my eyes to see a tall gray pegasus, one that I recognized as a volunteer worker up in Cloudsdale, staring down at me.

“Oh my goodness! Rarity, wake up! Look!” She woke up, and she too was amazed to see him.

“I got your message. Are you by any chance, Fluttershy?” Still too shy to speak, I just nodded quietly. “Oh, what a relief! Your parents have been worried sick about you! We’ve been searching all over for you! But we never thought we’d need to look all the way down to the ground to find you! What are you doing here?”

“Well… Um… I—” Rarity could probably sense then that I was too nervous about this stranger, so she showed her colors once again and spoke up for me. Her generosity knows no bounds.

“She told me that she accidentally lost her balance while she was watching a race, and fell all the way down here.”

“What, and you couldn’t fly back up there?” I could only make a timid meep in response. “Ha-ha! Sounds like Fluttershy all right! Alright, Fluttershy! Hop on my back and I’ll take you home!”

I should’ve hopped up without hesitating, but all of a sudden, I had a strange feeling. …I didn’t want to go back anymore. I wanted to stay. Stay on the ground, with the animals… with Rarity. But in the end, she knew what was best for me.

“Go on, then. Back home to your worried parents. And give them my best wishes!”

The volunteer pony turned to her. “What was your name again?”

“Rarity.”

“Well Rarity, I’d just like to thank you for helping us find this poor, misplaced pegasus. If there’s anything we at Cloudsdale can do to make it up to you, you just let us know!” Much to my fear, he took off towards Cloudsdale again. And it was strange. All this time, I had desperately wanted to go back home, but now that I actually was… I just felt sad.

“I will! Ta-ta, then! Goodbye, Fluttershy!”

“Good bye… Rarity. I really hope we meet again someday.”

“Me too! Farewell!”

* * *

Rarity was the first pony to ever go out of her way to help me like that like a friend. Well… unless you think about when Rainbow stood up for me earlier that day. But I still didn’t know Rainbow Dash that well back then.

And even when I did, she was always more of a sister to me, then a friend. It was Rarity who was the first to touch my heart.

She’s still just as kind and generous as she was back then. But now, she’s also a great fashion designer, and she’s so talented, so funny, so… so cute.

I can’t help but feel mesmerized every time I see her. She has such a beautiful figure. And her smooth, silky purple mane is just gorgeous, not to mention that tail. And she has such a pretty face. Her smile makes me want to melt into her arms every time I—

Oh! Hello! Goodness, I forgot I left the window open. Welcome to my cottage, Mr. Butterfly! Gee, what kind of butterfly are you?

Wait, I know! Those glittery brown wings… You’re a Gemmed Satyr, aren’t you? Oh, my! I haven’t seen very many Gemmed Satyr butterflies before! You look so pretty…

Huh? Where are you going? Oh, are you tired? Sure, go ahead and perch right on that… that picture.

That picture of Rarity. Hanging on the wall right above my fireplace. The one that makes me sigh whenever I look at it, but always makes me happy at the same time.

…

I need to tell her.

I say that to myself almost every day, but this time I really mean it. This is it, Fluttershy. You’re going to go straight to Rarity’s and tell her…

‘Rarity, I love you.’

* * *

* * *

_“My fair prince, you’ve come!”_   
  
_“Of course I have, my dear. Dragons, wizards, and mummies couldn’t possibly keep me away from my beloved. And now that I followed the butterfly and finally found you here, there’s something I’d like to ask you."_   
  
_The princess gasped when she saw what the prince took out of his pocket. It was a sapphire ring, the shiniest in the land._   
  
_“Princess Amethyst, will you marry me?”_   
  
_“Oh, yes! Yes, I will! Of course I’ll marry you!”_   
  
_And so, the wish the princess had made to the butterfly finally came true. She married the stallion of her dreams, Prince Tanzanite, and they bought a house together in the kingdom of Aventurine, and had a baby filly._   
  
_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

My name is Rarity. But for the sake of formalities, you can just call me Ms. Rarity, or Miss. Or just Rarity if you _really_ prefer. Anyhow, that was my favorite story when I was a filly. My mother would read it to me when I went to bed. _The Speckled Butterfly_ , I believe it was called? Or maybe it was _The Spectacled Butterfly_. I honestly don’t remember.

But the matter is, I have a dream on my own. Ever since I was a little filly, I’ve always wanted to be like Princess Amethyst. To have my dashing prince arrive and sweep me off of my hooves, to live happily ever after in his loving arms.

And for the longest time, I thought I knew exactly who my fair prince would be. _Him._ Prince Blueblood, the Princess’s nephew. Oh! That handsome, extravagant blonde mane, to die for! And a smile that would melt the hearts of any mare. A pure gentleman who would treat his lady with the utmost class and humility… or so I thought, anyway.

But then, on the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, I finally met him. And I got to see upfront just sort of a pony he was.

A brute. A rude, inconsiderate, selfish noblepony who only cared about himself and just used me as his hoofstool the entire day, with not a single concept of manners in his thick skull of his.

Eventually, I became so wound up by his unacceptable behavior that I finally snapped, and showed him that I was _not_ going to take his garbage anymore. I felt very proud of myself then…

Until I realized that my dream was now a sham. I no longer had my prince, and never would. I had my love reserved for Prince Blueblood throughout most of my life. Ponies that wanted to ask me out… And I turned them down… So many chances. And now, a meager history of romances looms over my shadow, reminding me of what a fool I was.

Sure, I have been on dates several times before, but nothing ever became concrete. It was always just one date or two, and then we never spoke again. I’ve never had somepony that I can truly call special, my special somepony in other words.

But that’s going to change now. If I want my prince to come, I’m going to have to get out there and find him myself! Sitting here in my boutique brooding will only further ensure that I’ll die alone and unloved.

With Celestia as my witness, I will have my special somepony by the end of the week. Watch out, Equestria. Because here comes RARITY!


	3. Franco de Rosa

I hate being nervous.

“Maybe I shouldn’t, I really don’t want to be a bother to them. And yet… I really need their help. Oh! But if they’re busy and don’t want to see me right now? I’ll be so embarrassed. But I’ve gotta try… what if they’re not even home?”

I just couldn’t make up my mind. At one moment, I’d be walking back up to their door, and the next, I’d be walking the other way again. These are the kind of problems I experience every day when it comes to being shy.

I guess this is why I’ve never told anypony else about my feelings for Rarity. Well, anypony except for Rainbow. She only knows because how close we are as friends. It’s just like how I’m the only one who knows that she’s lived a whole life without being in love.

But today, I was determined to change that. …Or so I thought, because eventually, I found myself walking away from the house again, this time for real. I had given up hope, until…

“Oh! Hi there, Fluttershy! Gosh, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you!”

I turned around to see Bon Bon. She was walking out the door, probably to water her flowers. She put down her watering can and walked over to me.

“What brings you around here?”

“Oh, it’s… it’s nothing, really. I-I was just on my way, nothing important. You can just… carry on with whatever it is you’re doing.”

Bon Bon lowered her eyelids at me. “You were about to come knock on our door wanting to talk to us, weren’t you?”

She knows me too well.

“I was, but you seem very busy… I’ll just come back later if that’s okay with you—”

“Nonsense, you’re always welcome at our house! I can stir up some tea for you if you’d like!”

“Oh, well, gee thanks, Bon Bon. But… only if it’s no trouble to you?”

She grabbed me by the hoof and led me in. “No trouble at all, sweetie! Come right on in!”

“Oh… okay.”

* * *

“Lyra! Are you busy? ‘Cause we’ve got company!”

“Really? Sweet! I’ll be down in a minute!”

“Ugh… probably upstairs practicing that rubbish old harp again. She’s been so obsessed with it lately, I swear. Sorry about the mess, by the way. I’ve been up to my neck in orders and commissions lately. If you think this is bad, you should see the kitchen…”

Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings are one of the sweetest couples I know, and they’re also the only mare-amorers in Ponyville that I know all that well. They’re still only girlfriends for now, but I really that hope sometime in the future, one of them will finally have the courage to ask… They seem so perfect for each other.

“Oh, wow! Hey, Fluttershy! When was the last time we saw you?”

“Lyra, seriously… For a pony descended from nobility, your manners aren’t very up to snuff…”

“Heh, sorry. Seriously though, how’s it going, Fluttershy? Long time no see, and all that.” She held a hoof out, and I shook it back.

“It’s nice to see you too, Heartstrings.”

“Help yourself to those confectionaries over there.” Bon Bon was pointing to the treats she had made and placed on the counter for guests, mostly bonbons and little candies, of course.

Bon Bon is a really great chef and candy-maker. Her treats are so well-known around Ponyville that Pinkie told me a while back that she had made a deal with the Cakes. Now she's making bonbons and other treats for the Sugarcube Corner, as well as still running her own in-house bakery. It seems like it would be a lot of work to keep track of.

“Lots of leftovers. I’ve been making lots of them, like I said. I’ll just be here in the kitchen, fixing up that tea I promised!”

And then she left, leaving Heartstrings and I alone in the living room. The room was quiet for a while. I was too shy to speak, and Heartstrings wasn’t daring to start a conversation either. She seemed a little distant today, like she was sad about something. But maybe I’m just looking too far into it…

Lyra Heartstrings was never a noble pony in personality. She’s always been very casual and down-to-earth like the rest of us. Rarity once told me that her unusual spirit and outgoingness was most likely what led to her moving down to Ponyville from Canterlot in the first place.

But even then, she still lived on the manners that she was raised on. She always waited for a conversation to happen, and ponies are asked to refer to her by her last name, because according to Rarity, it’s well and common manners up in Canterlot. Only ponies who are really close to her are allowed to address her by her first name.

In fact, now that I think about it… I don’t think I’ve ever heard anypony else besides Bon Bon call her “Lyra”.

After a minute or two passed, I finally gulped and decided to finally get my answers. This had been waiting for long enough.

“So, Heartstrings, um… can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you remember at the party Pinkie held for you and Bon Bon when you first became girlfriend and girlfriend, and you made a toast about how it was you who fell in love with Bon Bon first?”

She nodded. “Well, um, that is to say… h-how did the story go again?”

“You mean you remember me talking about being in love with her, but you… don’t remember the whole story behind it?”

“Yeah… sorry.”

To tell the truth… I was paying more attention to how close Rarity and I were standing next to each other. It was only because she had an extra invitation that I had gone to the party in the first place.

“Hey, no biggie. I love telling that story.” She leaned in closer to me. I guess she _was_ excited. “Well, I had just moved into Ponyville, right? I was still looking for a new place to live, somewhere small and humble, unlike that big pointy tower I was cramped in back home. But I was all alone. I was in a new town, with no family, no friends, just… surrounded by strangers, off a different social class than I was even used to.”

Her eyes started to glisten. “But still, it’s a day I’ll never forget. Because who should come to me, when I was lost, alone, afraid… Who but _her_. She walked right up to me, didn’t even need to, could’ve easily minded her own business. But still she came, and asked… boy, I’ll never forget those words.”

_“Excuse me, are you alright? Do you need help? Are you lost?”_

“Those words… I’d never seen such generosity back at home. Back at home, it was a ‘survival of the fittest’ scenario. Nopony helped anypony else, nor wanted to be helped. But that day, Bon Bon showed me just how friendly and helpful the rest of Equestria can be.”

Her story was… so captivating. I think I had my hooves close to my mouth by the end of it. But, I noticed something else at that moment. I could’ve sworn… Heartstrings was starting to shed a tear or two as she shared her story.

“We started off as really good friends. Really close. We went to the spa together, went shopping together, and even stayed up late watching movies together!” Now that I think about it, that’s the same kind of stuff that Rarity and I like to do… “But eventually, I couldn’t deny it any longer. I was in love with Bon Bon. And so, I dedicated my days to professing my love to her. She kept refusing, saying it wouldn’t be right with my status, even if she was a stallion.”

“But I never gave up. I kept trying with all my heart to capture hers… and soon enough, she giggled, and admitted something to me one day…”

_“You’re such a naïve, silly pony, Heartstrings. But... why else do you think I fell in love with you the day I first met you?”_   
  
_“I— I…”_   
  
_“Yes?”_   
  
_“Y-You can just… call me Lyra.”_

Tears were streaming down her face now... “And then well, the rest is history. Once Mayor Mare passed the new law allowing same-gender unions in Ponyville, we bought a house, and… and have been happy ever since.” For some reason, she became really quiet at the end at that sentence.

“Wow, seriously? Is that it?” We both turned around. Bon Bon was poking her head in. “You’re not even gonna tell her how you tried to ‘serenade’ me?”

“Huh?” I asked.

“What?” She seemed just as confused as me. “Um… oh yeah! Well, it’s… kind of embarrassing, actually, but I uh… sort of played my lyre for her once.”

“Once? HAH! You must’ve pulled out that thing and started stroking those strings on at least three or four occasions, always playing that same song! And besides, that’s not even what I was talking about.”

“Then… what _were_ you talking about?”

“Oh… you know.”

Suddenly, Heartstrings’ eyes snapped open, and she started to look very scared.

“Oh, no! Not that! Don’t tell her about _that_! I’m even more embarrassed by it!”

I kept whipping my head around, I was so confused. “Even more embarrassed by _what_?”

“Oh, hang on. You gotta see this. Let me see if it’s still somewhere around here…” She went into the closet and started searching through all her things.

“Maybe it’s not there… Maybe it’s, maybe we got rid of it. I’m sure I probably threw it away!”

I still didn’t know what was going on, but I could see that Heartstrings was really nervous now, so I decided to speak up. Well, as best as I could to speak up…

“Um… that’s okay, Bon Bon. If Heartstrings doesn’t want me to know about it, then I really don’t need to—”

“FOUND IT!”

“…Oh, sweet Celestia.”

Bon Bon came out of the closet with… well, it kind of looked like a cassette tape.

“What is it?”

“You will never believe this. When Lyra was trying to win me over… she had this ‘How-to-win-over-your-ladies’ tape from Franco dé Rosa!”

“The Mexicolt-an motivational speaker?”

“Uh-huh! And get this, it was originally made for _stallions_! She purchased a motivational tape for stallions about how to pick up mares!”

“The video store didn’t have anything for mares, okay?”

“Yeah-yeah… seriously though Fluttershy, just listen to this.”

**_“Ah, good day to you, mis muchachos. You are here because you wish to have for yourself a lovely yegua, si? Ningún miedo. With my powerful palabras y estímulo, you will be felices para siempre, you and her. ¡Vamos!”_ **

She put the tape into their cassette player. A deep, rich Mexicolt-an voice started to speak. Bon Bon snickered to herself the whole time it was playing, while Heartstrings put her hooves on her face, her cheeks turning very red. The poor dear.

But I was listening intensely. There was… something about this Franco. His voice, so alluring and inviting. He made you feel like… like he really could solve all your love problems. I wasn’t sure what to think…

**_“Sit down for a minuto, and listen as I teach you all you need to know to… impress the yegua dama.”_ **

Eventually, Bon Bon finally stopped the tape. I’d kind of wished she hadn’t.

“Isn’t that just the silliest thing you’ve ever heard?”

“Hmmph.” Heartstrings crossed her arms. “It still worked for me…”

I thought for a minute about what to say. Bon Bon seemed really convinced that it was silly to listen to this, and yet… Heartstrings says it helped her win over Bon Bon. Maybe it could also help me…

“H-hey, Bon Bon. I was wondering… do you think that I could, maybe, borrow that for a little bit? I mean, if you don’t mind, that is…”

Bon Bon suddenly had a look of shock on her face. I guess she wasn’t expecting me to say that…

“Wait, you mean you— You wan— But, I didn’t… I didn’t that anypony else would— HUH?”

“Please?”

She and Heartstrings both looked at each other, then back to me. They seemed confused. Now I was really worried. Did I say something wrong?

“Maybe I should just go…”

“No, wait, Fluttershy!” Bon Bon called, her hoof reaching out to me. “Don’t go. I’m sorry, it’s just… I didn’t know you would actually be interested in this. I’m just curious though, why _do_ you want—”

“Wait, I think I know what’s going on!” said Heartstrings, interrupting her. I thought that wasn’t good manners… “Our friend Fluttershy’s trying to win over somepony else of her own, isn’t she?”

“Oh! That… that would make sense. Fluttershy… is that why you wanted to come here and talk to us?”

Unsure of how else to answer, I just nodded quietly. Bon Bon still didn’t look sure herself, though. But finally, she sighed and held the tape out to me.

“Well, I… guess you can borrow this if you really want.”

I accepted it in my hoof. “Thanks, Bon Bon. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

As I was getting ready to leave though, I saw her bite her hoof out of the corner of my eye. “But, Fluttershy! All jokes aside… I really don’t think that tape will help you find what you’re looking for. I mean, if there’s somepony specific you’re looking for…”

“Hey, you already said she could borrow it! And like I said, it worked for me!” Looking very proud of herself, Heartstrings went back upstairs. After a few seconds, I could hear the faint sound of a lyre playing.

Bon Bon made a heavy sigh. “There she goes again. Well, take care, Fluttershy. You can listen to that thing if you want, just… please be careful.”

“Thanks, Bon Bon. I will. Thanks for the tea.”

* * *

I really should make a point of visiting those two more often. I hear they’re such a wonderful couple to be around. Although… I’m not sure of it, but something felt weird about them. Like, they weren’t as happy as they usually were.

I don’t know. Maybe I’m just imagining it. But that night, all I could think about was the words of Franco dé Rosa, as I lay in bed, listening to his tape, and thinking about her again…

**_“The first question you must ask yourself: do you really want the yegua?”_ **

Yes. Yes, I do.

**_“¿Oh, serio? I am having a hard time believing! Give me a name! Fuerte como puedas! Shout it into the heavens, bucko!”_ **

Rarity. I want Rarity…

**_“Now, another question. ¿Puede hacerlo? Can you do it? Can you really tell her how you feel, and give her your corazón?_ **   
****   
_**¿Bien?”** _

I can.

**_“Una vez más? I couldn’t hear you.”_ **

I can!

**_“Can you really? ¿O estás mintiendo?”_ **

Yes! Yes, I can!

**_“One more time?”_ **

“YES, I CAN! Tomorrow morning, I’m going straight to Rarity’s house and telling her how I feel! And nopony’s going to stop me!”

* * *

And so, the next morning, I was marching straight to Rarity’s boutique. Nopony was going to stand in my way, because this was the day! The day I finally tell Rarity just how I feel!

Before I knew it, I was already at her front door. I was about to knock, when suddenly…

The door flew right open, and there she was.

“Oh! So sorry, Fluttershy! I was in such a hurry that I nearly bumped into you!”

That beautiful pony. She must’ve just glossed her hair, because it shone so brightly in the sun. Speaking of the sun, she had adorned herself in a lovely light blue sunhat. Cross-stitched, I think.

But most of all… her eyes. Those gorgeous, blue eyes, looking right at me. I could’ve melted right there… and this is how I feel _every_ time I see her first thing in the morning.

“Is something wrong, darling?”

It had been a day or so since I had last seen Rarity. But in this light, it felt more like years. Suddenly… I couldn’t bring myself to speak.

“I- I- Um…”

Her cheerful face dropped, and she started to look worried. She could tell something was wrong. She’s always been so smart like that…

“I-I was just wondering, Rarity… I really need to t-tell you something, and I, um…”

“Oh! Well, okay. Just try to make it quick, I was about to head out for lunch with Golden Harvest. But anyway, what were you about to say?”

_Shoot! She's already in a hurry. This isn’t a good time to tell her after all…_

“Oh, I… um, nice… weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

Rarity looked up at the sky. She seemed confused.

“Um… yes. Yes, I suppose it is. Right. Well… I’d better get going now. Ta-ta!”

“Bye… Rarity.”

Sigh.


	4. Reaching Across

“I’m at such a loss, Golden. What am I going to do?”

Golden Harvest is one of my close friends, and one of the first ponies I started socializing with when I first moved to Ponyville. We’ve been friends since long before Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy moved here from Cloudsdale, or that big Nightmare Moon incident with Twilight Sparkle.

She supplies all of the town’s carrots, with her business, Carrot Top’s Carrots. However, she’s also a pony of very high-class interests, and a frequent customer of mine. We’ve always had a strong friendship… well, save for that awkward day when she discovered I was friends with her longtime rival Applejack, and the time that that show-offy braggart Trixie came into town, and turned my hair green.

To this day, Golden Harvest still refuses to un-dye her now orange-colored mane. Clearly, I must have hit a sore spot with her, so I try not to bring it up anymore.

But now, I had invited her to lunch at the Ponyville Café. To be brutally honest, I think I just wanted a friend to lean on.

“Aw come on, Rare, it’s not that hopeless,” Golden Harvest said. She put her hoof on my shoulder, as I lay face-down on the table. “There could be a stallion out there for you yet.”

I perked my head up at her. “How can you even say that? I threw all my chances out the window waiting for Prince Blueblood, and now that that ship has sailed, I’m completely out of options! I have no dating experience what-so-ever.”

“I thought you’ve been on several dates before.”

“Only those sort of go-with-it dates to please and humor some hopeful boys… But I’ve never been involved in a serious relationship, and I have no idea how to even start. I used to think my collection of romance novels had all the answers, but recently I’ve come to realize that they’re not such a helpful guide after all.”

It still brings guilt to me how much I frightened poor Sweetie Belle the day I confronted her about her crush on Spike. For a while, even after that dreadful Gala, I’d been confident that I could easily mend my losses and empty string of relationships. But now that I’ve decided NOT seek to my romance novels for advice anymore, I… I feel helpless.

“Golden, dear… you wouldn’t happen to have any ideas, would you? You’ve had a boyfriend or two, haven’t you?”

Suddenly, she spit out into the carrot juice she was drinking.

“I— Uh, boyfriends? Yeah, yeah! Of course I’ve had… boyfriends. Yes! I have been in love… with stallions… before! Uh-huh.”

She had a very… peculiar expression on her face.

“Are you… feeling warm at all, darling? Your face is turning red, and you’re starting to sweat.”

“Um… yeah! It must just be the heat.”

“Here, you can borrow my sunhat.”

I handed her the sunhat that I had been wearing. It was a light blue color, and I had placed a pink daisy inside its cross-stitched brim.

“Thank you, Rarity. Ever the generous pony, as always. I guess that’s why they call you the Element of Generosity. Anyway… there is one little place that I know you could probably try.”

“A little… place?” My mind immediately drew a rather venereal conclusion. “Oh, heavens. You’re not talking about one of _those_ places, are you?”

“Huh?” She stared at me for a few second, then her eyes widened up, when she probably realized what I’d meant. “OH! Oh, no, no, no! Not like that, no! It’s more of a bar.”

“A bar, you say? You mean like the one that Berryshine’s cousin runs?”

“Oh no, not that one. Lovely as it is…” Her face was a brilliant crimson again. Maybe I didn’t make the sunhat wide enough… “No, it’s a place close to the edge of town, not that far from your boutique, actually. It’s called The Cobalt Flamingo.”

“The Cobalt Flamingo? I’ve seen that building before. I’ve always wondered what it was.”

“Well, now you know. It’s a popular bar house and entertainment center that’s only open in the after hours. If you’re not busy tonight, you and I can go together!”

I thought it over for a minute. A bar seemed to me like… a rather unconventional place to find a date. But, Golden Harvest knew best, I supposed. Besides, she said it was an entertainment center, so I figured that even if I was to not find somepony there, I could at least enjoy myself a little.

“All right. I’ll just find somepony for Sweetie Belle to stay with for the night, probably Fluttershy, and then it’s a date.”

“Awesome!”

* * *

“Ugh. 1:30 AM? When you said afterhours, you really meant it. This could be harmful towards my sleep patterns, Golden!”

“Oh, relax, Rarity. Hasn’t anypony ever told you that you have to a live a little?”

Golden Harvest and I were walking down the road towards the Cobalt Flamingo, very _very_ late at night, as I had just mentioned. The only attainable light was that of Luna’s moon, as well as the big neon flamingo we were coming up towards.

“I still think that’s an awfully odd name for a bar. Is there even such a thing as a cobalt flamingo?”

“Oh, ponies have come up with plenty of unusual names for their bars. Just ask Berryshine and she could tell you some _really_ weird ones.”

I still felt a tad nervous. I could hear the noise from inside already, and I think it was putting me on edge. Golden held the door open for me, and I was greeted with quite a cacophony.

Loud music was blasting from inside, and the air was filled with the sounds of ponies cheering and socializing. It was all very overwhelming to me, but Golden didn’t seem fazed by any of it at all.

“After you.”

Reluctantly, I stepped inside. The person standing at the door handed me a glowstick, which I suppose would explain why everypony there was holding a glowstick. I’m not sure if there was a lighting problem or if they just always kept the place that dark, but in any case, the glowsticks were providing most of the light.

It was also as soon as I was inside that I could determine the type of music being played.

“Ugh. Rock music. How typical.”

“Yeah, but this is only soft rock. It’s acoustic, with traditional guitars and such. We actually just missed the hard rock hour.”

“Just as well. Even acoustic rock is too much rock for me. Is it too much to ask for just a simple piano tune?”

“Well, they do have jazz hour, if you can stand to stay for a couple of hours.”

“Guess I’d better get a drink right away, then.”

* * *

“Good evening, Miss Harvest. The usual?” The bartender had his black mane slicked down and spoke with a distinct Batlimare accent.

“Yes, please. What would you like, Rarity? You don’t need to worry about the price, it’s all on me.”

“Really? Well in that case, I’ll fancy a Swiss Pfirsich Flaum, please. ”

“Wow, you’re really trying to dig into my bits, aren’t you?”

“Oh… never mind. Should I try something smaller?”

“Aw, what the heck. You’re my friend. A Swiss Pfirsich Flaum for my friend, please!”

“Ah, a pony of very fine tastes, I see. Coming right up, madam.”

Needless to say, this response puzzled me. “Golden, you’re not… trying to set me up with _this_ gentlecolt, are you?”

“No, not necessarily. … Why, do you like him?”

“For the record, my heart already belongs to somepony else,” he stated from the other side of his station.

“Oh. Sorry about that, Rarity.” She put her hoof on my shoulder again, trying to comfort me I think. I was about to correct her when he came back with my cocktail.

“Your Swiss Pfirsich Flaum, madam. And the sour carrot martini shall be ready soon, Miss Harvest.”

“Great! So, Rarity, even acoustic rock doesn’t shake it? I take it you’re not going to the concert this Sunday, then?”

“The Drifting Cattails, was it? No, I’m not planning on it.”

“Okay. Because I have an extra ticket and I’m still looking for somepony to go with.”

As the bartender got to work making our drinks, I spun my chair around and took a thorough look at my surroundings. The band playing was up on a stage at the far end of the room, surrounded by what must be deep-rooted fans, judging by their reactions and behavior.

All the ponies in the crowd certainly were a mix. Some appeared quite gentlecolt-like and were sitting at the tables, some with their special someponies. Others were party-goers that I had seen at Pinkie Pie’s soirees, flashing their glowsticks in tune with the music. They had their own special someponies as well…

Among the crowd, many ponies were not so much listening to the music as they were mingling with each other. I couldn’t make out any of my other friends, but Golden seems like the only type that would be at a bar anyway, so I shouldn’t be surprised.

Seeing all of this though just made think back to the bigger question: why was _I_ even here?

“Um, Golden? I don’t mean to be rude, but… how exactly will I find my special somepony in _this_ place?”

“Well, not by sitting here! You have to get up and go around! Socialize! Meet somepony! Invite them to dance!” She spun around and immediately looked excited. “Ooh, look! There’s Berryshine!”

I looked in the direction she was pointing. Indeed, that purple pony Berryshine was near the center of the room, dancing to the music. She looked fairly sober. How ironic, one of the only places I catch her sober is in a bar house…

Golden whipped back around to the bartender. “Hey, bartender! Cancel that carrotini and just make it two glasses of red wine!”

“Certainly.”

Golden had that look on her face again. Speaking of which…

“Darling, I can’t help but notice you seem to have a bit of a sweating problem. Are you feeling tense? You should really come to the spa with Fluttershy and I sometime.”

“Huh? Oh, no I’m fine.”

After a minute or so, the bartender came back with the wine. “Here you are.”

“Thank you! Well, I’m going go, um… mingle with Berryshine. See ya!”

And with that, she was gone. That was rather… strange behavior of hers. I quickly forgot about it though, when… well, when another pony came up to the bar. A stallion. A handsome stallion, at that.

He was blue in color with two buttons on his Cutie Mark. He had an absolutely gorgeous, white mane and tail, and two gleaming yellow eyes. He also spoke with a light Scottish accent.

“Oh, boy… Whenever you have a chance bartender, can you fix me up another peach martini, please? I have such a headache right now.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Down. Too much hard rock for you, again?”

“I was starting to think I wouldn’t survive it. I can’t stand rock. If it wasn’t for this acoustic stuff playing right now, I think I’d be fit to just leave right now.”

Maybe this is what she was talking about, I figured. Mingling. I grasped those words. If I wanted my own special somepony, I needed to speak up. This was my chance.

“I know how you feel.” He turned to me, surprised. _Gotcha._ “I’m not much of a rock aficionado myself. Even soft rock is too much for me sometimes. I’d much rather hear some…”

“…smooth piano jazz?”

_What? Is he a mind-reader as well as a heartthrob?_

“Yes.”

“I’m only here for the jazz hour, myself. Decided to come in early, big mistake. This is my first time coming to this place.”

“Same here! I’ve been trying to find a date.”

“Oh, have you now? Well… may I inquire as to whom I am speaking to?”

“Rarity,” I answered, giggling. Much to my surprise, he then stood up and took my hoof in his.

“Well then, Miss Rarity, may I have this dance?”

“I— Yes! Yes, you certainly may, Mister…?”

“Down. My name’s Button Down.”

* * *

The next thing I know, it’s us near the center of the room now, dancing to our hearts’ delight. He’s a very smooth dancer, almost as if he was trained.

Eventually, all of the other ponies had started to back up and give us room. Seizing the opportunity, Button twirled me around before dipping me. It was a most rapturous moment. I glanced over to Golden at one point, whom was standing alongside Berryshine. Looking very pleased, she whistled to us.

“So, Miss Rarity, what do you do for a living?”

I turned back around to Button. “Oh, I’m a dressmaker. I’ve crafted exquisite designs and top fashions for both Ponyville and Canterlot.”

“I knew your name sounded familiar! Those were your magnificent dresses I saw in Hoity Toity’s showcase last year! 'Pinnacle of the Party', wasn’t it? I didn’t realize you lived here!”

“That’s me, indeed! You follow the fashion industry?”

“Of course! A bit of a connoisseur, I guess you could say. Professionally speaking, I work with buttons, make various crafts. I fix clothes, make toys, and work on my own little art crafts from time to time too. And I’ve been looking for the perfect town to open my shop in! The finance magazine I’ve read described Ponyville as a business venturer’s dream.”

“Businesses do flourish around here, yes. Ooh! If you were to open your shop here in Ponyville, maybe you and I could collaborate together! Well, maybe not so soon, but…”

“A partnership, huh? That… actually bears some thought. I’ll have to consider it.”

This is too fantastic to be real. A handsome fashion connoisseur and button maker, and I’m dancing with him! And he’s interested in the idea of a partnership!

Ooh! This could be it! This could be the one! My special somepony!

Just wait until I tell Fluttershy! She’ll be so thrilled!


	5. Reaction Time

_Pancakes, check. Hay bacon strips, check. Eggs, check. And, orange juice? Orange juice… Oh, no! Where’s the orange juice? Does she not have orange juice? I simply cannot complete this piece without something for her to drink! WHAT AM I GOING TO—_   
  
_Oh, there it is._

Normally, I probably wouldn’t ever find myself doing this. Working with such messy ingredients like syrup and hard-boiled eggs, and perfecting everything to the last degree…

But this was for Fluttershy, my friend. I was in high spirits, and I simply couldn’t let them go to waste here. I’m on such a roll as it is…

“Now just set the pancakes on the plate like so… Put the eggs and hay bacon on this side… Mind that silverware placement!”

Just then, I could hear the door swinging open. I turned around, and there was Fluttershy. She looked most awestruck at what I had done.

“Oh! Top of the morning, Fluttershy! I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I..”

“I just thought I’d fix you up a fresh, hot breakfast! I wasn’t intending to impose, but I was coming by this morning to pick up Sweetie Belle… Oh! You don’t need to worry about her, by the way, I woke her up for you. She should be off playing with her friends by now.”

“Anyway, I just couldn’t resist the opportunity while I was already here! Forgive me, darling, I’ve just been in such a great mood since last night, I’ll talk more about that in a minute, that I was just having… the urge! That powerful urge to do something really great and generous for a pony I care about! So, I—”

But then suddenly, she started… snickering for some awfully odd reason.

“Hmm? Is there something funny, darling?”

“Oh, it’s… it’s nothing. What were you saying?”

“Well anyway, I thought to myself, ‘What better way to channel that positive energy than by helping a friend?’ So I decided to harness that urge into preparing this wonderful spread for you! I bet nopony’s ever made you a breakfast as nice as this one before, have they?”

She didn’t answer me, but I could tell she still looked pleased. Fluttershy and I have been friends for so long that we can pretty much read each other’s expressions perfectly now. Like that soft, appreciative smile of hers. I like to call it a “Fluttershyism”.

Of course, I’m not without my own ticks and expressions. I think Fluttershy must have noticed how I was tapping my hooves in pure, unadulterated excitement…

“Gee Rarity, you seem really excited today. What’s going on?”

“Oh, okay! I just can’t hold it in any longer! I’ve just got to tell you the good news!” I even thrust back in my chair as I started to weave my tale.

“Good news? Oh, what is it?”

“Get ready for this, Fluttershy! Because I, Rarity the Unicorn… MAY HAVE FINALLY FOUND A BOYFRIEND!”

She didn’t answer me, but I could tell just by the stunned look on her face just what her reaction was.

And she was speechless. No doubt overwhelmed by her own awe and excitement at my dramatic revelation.

“Ohh-ooh! I just knew you’d be excited! You’ll find this hard to believe, but I met him just last night, at this little bar house called the Cobalt Flamingo my friend Golden Harvest showed me! Why, he was getting a drink, and then— and then we started talking, and the next thing I knew, we were dancing under the lights!”

I waited for her reply, but now something seemed off. She still had that look on her face, as if her brain had shut down completely. She couldn’t be _that_ held back in disbelief… could she?

“Fluttershy? Hello? **FLUTTERSHY!** ”

“EEP!”

“Are you alright, dear? You spaced out for a moment, there.”

“Oh, I— Um, yeah… I’m fine.”

“Oh, well! Very good, then. Now, I just have to tell you all about him! Where to begin? Well for starters, his name is B—”

“Um! Actually, Rarity, you know, I really need to… need to go.”

“What? But you haven’t even finished your breakfast yet! I still had more things to talk about and… hmm.”

Have you ever gotten that strange sense of déjà vu? Like you’ve said the same things before?

“I-I’m sorry, Rarity, but… I- I really need to go!”

And before I could say anything else, she had bolted out the door. Where was she running off to so fast? What’s going on?

* * *

Eventually, I decided to try to go out after her and find out what was going on.

But I didn’t stroll too far past Fluttershy’s driveway before I had an unfortunate collision.

“Ow! …Oh, dear heavens! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there!”

“No mind to apologize. It was my fault… Miss Rarity.”

That voice. That distinct Scoltish voice…

It was _him_.

Button Down.

The pony of my dreams from last night, at the bar house. My potential new interest.

“Button Down? Oh, but now I _really_ must apologize! I— Actually, what are you doing out here?”

He held his hoof out and helped me out, the gentlecolt that he is. He held my chin up as he spoke, so dreamily… “Well, believe it or not, I was actually on my way to find you. But you weren’t at home, so I asked around, and somepony said they saw you heading down this way, so… here I am.”

“What did you want to see _me_ for?”

“Because, Rarity… I had such a fantastic time last night. You really showed me the kindness and… and the passion that I’ve always been looking for in life.”

All these compliments were starting to make me blush… underneath my actual blush, of course. “Oh, stop. No, I kid. Please do go on.”

“Anyway, I had such a good time, that well, I was kind of wondering, if… you’d like to go out for dinner sometime?”

I gasped. “You mean it?”

“Well, of course!”

“YES! Yes, oh yes of course I will!”

“Great! How does tonight at the Chez le Pâtes Fantaisie sound?”

“PERFECT! Why, I’ll head home and start preparing myself right now!”

“Excellent! See you tonight, then!”

OHHH! I just can’t believe this!

He wants to go on a date! On another date! If you can count last night a date that is, which I certainly would!

This is big! This is HUGE! I may finally do it!

I might finally have my very own special somepony!


	6. Feels Familiar

_Oh… what a night._

The worst mornings are the ones where you feel absolutely horrible… because you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.

That’s how I felt this morning. I had spent all of last night, listening to that tape, thinking to myself…

Why can’t I ever bring it into my heart to confess to Rarity how I feel about her? I’ve tried several times ever since I fell in love with her… but every time I try, I can’t bring myself to do it, and it happened again yesterday.

Every single time.

I just.

Couldn’t.

Do It.

It really hurts being shy sometimes.

I really didn’t want to get out of bed at all today. I was too tired to feel like doing anything. If it wasn’t for that sweet smell of pancakes, I probably would’ve just lied in my room all day long.

I probably should’ve…

But I could smell them. And I had to get out of bed and go downstairs to see what was going on. The closer I got to the kitchen, the more I could smell other things, like eggs and hay bacon… and I could hear a voice.

“—on this side… Mind that silverware placement!”

Finally, I got down to the kitchen to find… her.

Rarity.

She was making breakfast.

“Oh! Top of the morning, Fluttershy! I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I..”

“I just thought I’d fix you up a fresh, hot breakfast! I wasn’t intending to impose, but I was coming by this morning to pick up Sweetie Belle… Oh! You don’t need to worry about her, by the way…”

I think she kept talking for a while. Rarity likes to ramble a lot. Usually when she does, I just focus on how beautiful she is, and nod whenever she stops to breathe.

But today, she looked even prettier than usual…

Her hair was glossy again this morning, even more so than usual. In fact, everything about her had especially done up today. She had plucked her eyebrows extra longer, she was wearing brighter lipstick, and her eyeshadow was thicker. Even the perfume smelled a little stronger… I didn’t know it _could_ smell any stronger.

I only wish I didn’t know now why she had spent so much extra effort on her appearance today… Sigh.

Still, there’s one positive thing I can look back on. Hmm-hmm… her apron. I actually kind of feel bad that she spent so many bits on that apron thinking it was a high-class item. It seems like nopony has the heart to tell her what “Keep your hooves off my buns!” _really_ means.

I can’t help but start to chuckle a little every time I see it.

“Hmm? Is there something funny, darling?”

Oh, dear. See what I mean?

“Oh, it’s… it’s nothing. What were you saying?”

“Well anyway, I thought to myself, ‘What better way to channel that positive energy than by helping a friend?’ So I decided to harness that urge into preparing this wonderful spread for you! I bet nopony’s ever made you a breakfast as nice as this one before, have they?”

As I sat down, I finally realized just what I had out in front of me. And she was right. I’d never seen such an exquisite breakfast before in all my life. Everything was made so perfectly, from the pancakes to the boiled eggs, well… I really like my eggs fried, but it’s Rarity, so I would never complain.

As I started to eat, Rarity sat down across from me, tapping her hooves on the table very fast. The ‘I’m very excited’ “Rarityism”…

“Gee Rarity, you seem really excited today. What’s going on?”

“Oh, okay!” She thrust her neck back, causing her chair to rock. I remember being so nervous that I was reaching out to her. “I just can’t hold it in any longer! I’ve just got to tell you the good news!”

“Good news? Oh, what is it?” I leaned forward in excitement. Here it came…

“Get ready for this, Fluttershy! Because I, Rarity the Unicorn… MAY HAVE FINALLY FOUND A BOYFRIEND!”

_BOOM._

And then my heart stopped.

I couldn’t even hear the fork in my hoof ping on the floor under me. Right there, it was like… like my whole world just went away.

Everything.

_She… has… found… a… b-b-b-boyfriend?_   
  
_I… But… But, I…_   
  
_Three and a half years. Three and a half years I’ve been in love with her… and after all that time, not only does she not love me back, but she’s not even a... a…_

“Fluttershy? Hello?”

_No, go away, voices in my head! Stop mocking me!_

“ **FLUTTERSHY!** ”

“EEP!”

“Are you alright, dear? You spaced out for a moment, there.”

“Oh, I— Um, yeah… I’m fine.”

“Oh, well! Very good, then. Now, I just have to tell you all about him! You see, his name is B—”

“Um! Actually, Rarity, you know, I really need to… need to go.”

I had to get out of there. This news was already hurting me inside. The last thing I needed was to hear more about this… this… RARITY-STEALER.

“What? But you haven’t finished your breakfast yet! I still had more things to talk about and… hmm.”

“I-I’m sorry, Rarity, but… I- I really need to go!”

I sure hope she didn’t see the tears flying from my eyes while I was running down my own walkway.

* * *

And so there I was. I made it to the park and laid down in front of a tree, letting it all out right there. At least my tears will probably help the poor thing to grow…

Never before have I felt so… so alone. So betrayed. So, lost and afraid. Almost just like…

“This reminds me of something, but… it’s a little different from how I remember it.”

I looked up to see Sweetie Belle look down at me, very worried. She also had a stack of flyers with her and some nails.

“Sweetie Belle? W-What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was helping Apple Bloom and Scootaloo set up flyers around the park.”

“Flyers?”

“Yeah! Miss Cheerilee wants us all to do some volunteer work around Ponyville, and she assigned us with putting up the flyers for this band performing here on Sunday! Maybe if we’re lucky, one of us might turn out to have a volunteering Cutie Mark!”

“Wow, sounds… exciting.”

“Fluttershy… is everything alright? You looked upset, and… and I heard you crying last night, too, when you were listening to that weird Espoñol tape…”

“Well, no,” I quietly replied. “But… It’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Aw, come on!” Much to my surprise, she walked over and gave me a gentle hug. “You helped _me_ once. In this exact same spot, I think. Now I want to give some of that help back.”

Who could argue with that? In fact, she’s right. This _was_ the same tree that I found her crying at, back when she didn’t know what to do about her own crush.

And in the end, she was only able to get started because of me in the first place… What would it hurt?

“Well, promise not to tell anypony?”

“I promise.”

“I sort of… have a crush on somepony.”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I have a crush on somepony.”

“A little louder…?”

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEPONY!” I quickly put my hooves to my mouth.

“Whoa… really? Now this is feeling way _too_ familiar… Ooh! I know! You offered to talk to me when I had this problem! Maybe now I could talk to you! I bet I could get my Cutie Mark as a love counselor!”

“Oh, thank you so much, Sweetie Belle.” I patted her on the head as I gave her my thanks. “But… if it’s alright with you, I’d rather just be alone right now.”

“Oh. … well, okay, then. I’ll just leave you alone... Here, have a flyer!”

She left behind one of her flyers as she left. I took a glance at it. It was a poster for The Drifting Cattails, the acoustic rock band I really love to listen to. According to the flyer, they’re going to perform here in Ponyville Park this Sunday.

Still, I don’t think even my favorite band could help me out right now…

Was it all… meaningless? Was Rarity always never going to love me back?

I’ve tried countless times to tell Rarity how I feel, and have failed each time. Would it have ever mattered, if apparently, she never even liked mares at all?

I guess I should have figured as much, after how much she was gushing for that Prince Blueblood… But still, I think a part of me just hoped.

Hoped that there was room in her heart.

But now there isn’t. Did it ever mean anything? Was it all for nothing?

What am I going to do now? I… I don’t even know.

* * *

“I have to do something about this…”


	7. Rejection

“I had an absolutely lovely time, Button.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Rarity. I had a lot of fun too! And the food was really great, wasn’t it? We should go out like this more often!”

Don’t turn around and look at him with those glistening eyes of yours...

“You— you really mean it?”

“Of course I do. In fact, forgive me for saying this, but… Rarity, you’re one of the most beautiful mares I’ve ever met.”

Oh, you charmer…

“Oh, you charmer! Stop it! You’re going to make me blush! Well, I’d better just— oh! Oh, my! Heh, heh! Dropped my keys!”

“Do you need any help opening your door?”

No thank you.

“No thank you, I got it! And… here we go! Ahh. Home sweet home… well, never minding the mess anyway. That’s what happens when you live with a rambunctious younger sister, a cat that doesn’t always like to get along, and a head full of ideas. Oh! Feel free to come in, Button.”

“Well, apart from that, it’s a very nice place. Very homely, not like other fashion designers’ homes I’ve seen in the magazines. They always like to put their big egos into their interior designs. … So, Rarity?”

“Yes?”

“You said you live with your younger sister?”

“Yes. Sweetie Belle, her name is. But she’s… staying at a friend’s house for the night. So it’s just the two of us.”

“…Really?”

Oh, good gracious.

“I know it’s a mess, but my bedroom is always neat and tidy, and I promised you I’d have something _very_ fascinating to show you inside.”

“Oh, boy… can’t wait.”

…How could you be so oblivious, Rarity?

* * *

“Isn’t it just darling? 57 different varieties of gemstones and minerals, all on one board! Over here is Brittania silver, and that’s diopside, obsidian, carnelian, emerald… Oh, it’s just a personal collecting hobby at most, but there’s something so enticing to all of these stones. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sure, I… I guess so.”

“…Is something wrong, Button? Oh! I’m boring you, aren’t I? I’m so sorry. I’m still new to relationships and I honestly thought that—”

“Oh no, no, no! It’s not that at all! It’s just… well… I was kind of hoping there was… something _else_ you wanted to do in here.”

And… there it goes.

“Hmm? Something else? Like what?”

“Well, how about you get on the bed and I’ll show you?”

Wide eyes. Now it’s beginning to click, isn’t it?

“I— Yo— W— You’re giving to… are you going to give me a hoof massage or something?”

Stop lying to yourself.

“No, Rarity. I was thinking of something a little bit more… intense.”

“Oof! HEY!”

Yes, because pushing a lady onto her own bed is such a high mark of gentlecoltly conduct.

“Just what do you think you’re doing!?”

“Ssh, ssh. Just relax… and let me do the rest. They don’t call me Button Down for nothing…”

“No! What are you doing? Stop it! Get away from me! You… Put that… No! STOP THIS!”

That’s right, Rarity. Give that blowhard the no-blow!

“ **OWW!** Rarity! You… you bucked me!”

“Well if I hadn’t, you would’ve _fucked_ me! How is that any better, you… you… brute!?”

“What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to have sex with me! That was the vibe I was getting from you and your fluttery eyebrows ever since we met at the bar!”

Somepony needs to conduct better research on one’s sex signals…

“Even if I _was_ looking for some pleasure, how dare you try to advance on a lady without her consent! I never took you as such a rude, perverted individual!”

“Well… I never took you as such a selfish, sheltered priss!”

“ **WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?** ”

You should’ve seen how crimson my face probably was at this stage.

“Ooohh… That’s it, Button Down! I’m done with you! Leave now!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! JUST LEAVE!”

“Fine then… your loss, ‘Miss Rarity’.”

What does he know? I have lost nothing of importance…

…so I keep telling myself.

* * *

“Rarity! Are you here? Sorry, but I forgot my toothbrush and… Rarity? A-are you okay?”

“Yes, Sweetie Belle. I’m fine. … Just fine.”

That night, there couldn't be enough tissues in all of Equestria.


	8. Friend to Lean On

This wasn’t supposed to happen…

“And then… and then… he— he called me a, a PRISS! THAT ROTTEN N’ER-DO-WELL CALLED ME A PRISS!”

“Rarity, I-I don’t know what to say. I’m… so sorry that happened to you,” I managed to utter.

“How vould you like a full back massage treatment to ease away zee stress, Miss Rarity?”

“Please, Lotus. Show my aching heart no mercy today.”

No. I didn’t want this to happen at all. I mean, sort of, but… oh, not like this. Not anything like this. I really didn’t like Rarity being with somepony else and I didn’t want them to be together, as happy as I tried to be for her, but oh my goodness, I didn’t wish for this to happen… did I?

You’d think I’d be really excited to hear about them breaking up, but… I’m not. In fact, I feel very guilty now for having wanted them to break up. And now something really horrible happened to Rarity…

It’s almost like it’s all my fault. I got what I wanted, but at what price?

“I understand how you feel, Miss Rarity,” said Aloe, as she started warming up the bath for us. “I used to date zis handsome stallion named Button Down. Vee dated for—”

But then, Rarity interrupted her. “HooOoold on a seeEEeecooOOoond!” She made a gesture to Lotus to stop the massage. “Aloe, did you say his name was… Button Down?”

“Yes.”

“Th-that two-timing mongrel! That’s the pony I was just talking about!”

“Vhat!? You mean he vas at it again? Oh! Zee nerve of some stallions zees days! Using and discarding mares like zey vere sticks of bubble gum!”

Just then, something clicked in my head.

“Wait… his name was Button Down, you said?”

“Oh no, Fluttershy! Please please _please_ don’t tell me _you_ dated him too! I don’t think I can take this much longer!”

“Well, no but… I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere before. But where?”

“Fluttershy, do you by chance read zee Equestrian Inquirer?”

“Well sometimes, when I’m in the waiting room waiting for Rarity. But why?”

“Because… I zink I know vhere you know zat name from...”

She went into the lobby. Rarity and I both looked at each other, not sure what she was doing. After a minute, she came back, clutching an issue of the Equestrian Inquirer in her mouth.

“Is _zis_ zee colt zat you dated, Miss Rarity?”

She folded out a small table between our massage chairs and placed the tabloid down on top of it.

“Yes! That’s him! I’d recognize that smug grin of his anywhere right now! What is this, anyway? _‘That lousy colt only wanted me for my jewelry!’ claims Canterlot fashion critic Rachelle Ruby_ — RACHELLE RUBY!? Oh, I should’ve expected this! That streetwalker, Rachelle Ruby! If anypony were to have a piece of such a womanizer like Button, of course it’d be her!”

“But Rarity, didn’t you make a dress for her a couple weeks ago?”

“Oh, Fluttershy. I never let personal opinions influence my commissions. I try to maintain a professional relationship with all my clients, even for such an infamous harlot like Rachelle Ruby. But still, this just adds to my frustration! Button told _me_ that he didn’t care for the snobby fashion types! I guess he reserved some of those feelings aside for Rachelle!”

“Zat’s how he vorks. He’ll say vhat he needs to in hopes of getting closer to you,” said Aloe, massaging me in a slow but very relaxing manner. “He makes you zink he vants _you_. I dated him for about a month. He vas so kind, so passionate, and… vell, I hate to admit it, but zee sex _vas_ very good. But eventually, I came to my senses and realized zat he didn’t vant me for vell, me. He just vanted to live in my luxurious house and continue having sex vith me vhile also taking my money!”

“I don’t even zink Button Down is his real name,” said Lotus, as she started to massage Rarity again. “It sounds much too saucy, as if it vere some sick alias. Zee truth is zat he vants everyzing you have to give him… everyzing except your love.”

“Hmmph, figures. I finally score a date, finally think I’ve found the stallion of my dreams… and it turns out I’m dating a filthy, sleep-around moocher!”

Even now I was feeling sorry for her… but then came a sound that I really didn’t want to hear.

The soft sobbing, as she lay her head down on the chair. She was in tears.

She was crying.

I couldn’t handle that. Anything but that. I told Aloe to stop my massage.

“Oh, Rarity! Rarity, please don’t cry!”

And then, to my surprise, she embraced me in her arms, and started crying into my shoulder.

“Oh, but Fluttershy, _why_? Why is this happening to me? Why can’t I find true love!? Am I not good enough? Isn’t there _anypony_ out there who loves me for more than just my natural beauty? What if I end up loveless for the rest of my life!? ALONE AND FORGOTTEN! **OH, WOE IS ME!** ”

Not sure of what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her and started speaking softly. “Ssh, ssh. It’s okay, Rarity. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. And you’re a really pretty, really gorgeous, really smart pony. Don’t ever forget that. Anypony out there would be _extremely_ lucky to be with you.”

“Oh… thank you, Fluttershy.” Her crying started to fade away. That made me feel happy. “You’ve always been such a good friend to me, making me feel better even in my worst of times.”

_But maybe I could be something more than that…_

“Rarity, can I ask you something?”

“Y-yes?”

“If you could meet somepony who liked you for who you were, your appearance, personality, _and_ your really great fashion sense and all… would that be enough to make you happy?”

“Well, of course. If I could meet such a pony who would appreciate me for who I am like that, whom I could love and cherish forever… yes. That would be all I need to be happy again.”

_Then this is it. The perfect time to do it._

I got up off of the chair and stood straight on my legs, trying to feel triumphant.

“Well then, Rarity, if that’s how you feel, then there’s something that I need to tell you. Something I’ve been waiting and hoping to tell you for a very long time!”

I looked over to Lotus and Aloe, and they were both leaning in, looking excited. I had told both of them before about my feelings for Rarity.

“What is it, darling?”

“Rarity, I…”

“Ooh! What’s this?”

“I— Huh?”

She wasn’t looking at me anymore. Instead she was looking at… _sigh_ , that tabloid magazine.

“Oh! Oh, dear! I’m so sorry for interrupting you, Fluttershy. It’s just, hmm…”

She grabbed the magazine and started reading something inside. She seemed very focused on it all of a sudden… just as I was trying to finally confess my feelings towards her. And now I wish I had…

After a few stifled giggles, she put the tabloid down and got out of the chair.

“Say Fluttershy, you… wouldn’t mind watching Sweetie Belle for a couple of days, would you? I just remembered, I might need to go to Canterlot for, um… to pick up some new fabrics for the shop again!”

“Ohh, well… um… I guess, so.”

It’s too difficult to say no to Rarity. Well, actually, it’s hard for me to say no to _anypony_ , really. Seeing their disappointed faces when I can’t help them out is usually too much for me.

But still, now _I’m_ the one who’s pretty disappointed that the perfect moment for my confession just got ruined.

“Sorry I have to leave before the bath, girls! I need to start getting ready right away! I promise I’ll pay upfront and— Oh, goodness me, that’s right! I’m sorry Fluttershy, you were about to tell me something, weren’t you?”

“Umm… actually, that’s okay. I could- I could just wait until you get back to tell you what I… wanted to tell you.”

I didn’t want to burden Rarity by letting her know of my feelings for her right before her trip. She loves going to Canterlot, and I didn’t want her to spend her whole trip thinking about me.

…Curse my empathy.

“Oh, well okay, then. I’ll be over to drop Sweetie Belle off tomorrow, then. Ta-ta!”

“Bye… Rarity.”

And like that, she was gone.

Rarity.

My Rarity.

“Ouch,” Aloe quietly uttered.

Lotus spoke up too. “I’m… so sorry for your loss, Fluttershy.”

“Huh? What do you mean? I don’t get it. She’s just going to Canterlot for a few days to get more supplies… right? Isn’t she?”

“You should… take a look at zee magazine.”

Well, now I was curious, and worried. I set the magazine on the table and started paging through it… until I found an article that made my eyes go wide, and crushed all my spirits.

_A Canterlot Noble Break-Up!_   
_Fancy Pants And Fleur-de-Lis Tell All About Their Split!_


	9. Mystery Spot

A gazebo stood in a remote part of the Sweet Apple Acres farmland. It was positioned in the ripe spot that if you were to sit underneath it, you would have an excellent view of the orchard and of Ponyville off of the distance.

Inside the enclosure of trees sat a quartet of wet benches and a table. Meanwhile, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were giving the pointed, wooden roof a fresh coat of paint.

Well, they were trying to, anyway.

“Hey Applejack, look over here! I drew the sun and some birds!”

“That’s great, Pinkie,” replied Applejack, applying some maroon paint from the other side. “Now could ya please focus? With all your horsing around, ah’m just amazed we got the benches done!”

“Sorry, Applejack,” she apologized. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately!”

“Yeah… so ah’ve noticed,” she said, trying not to stare at the splotch of yellow on Pinkie’s nose and the tip of her mane.

“So, why didn’t you just ask Caramel to do this?”

“Ah’ve told y’all this over three times now Pinkie, pay attention!” Applejack closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Caramel said somethin’ about seeing a ‘friend’ over in Dodge Junction, and he’s going to be gone ‘till Sunday. As a matter of fact, I wanted to have this gazebo refurbished with a new roof as a little surprise for him when he gets back, so we can sit here and look at the sunset together. And well… all our o’er friends were too busy, so that’s why ah ended up asking y’all.”

“Wow!” exclaimed Pinkie, suddenly standing next to Applejack. “So that means I was your backup plan? Cool, I’ve always wanted to be somepony’s backup plan! Like…” She started imitating a gruff male voice. “ _‘Sir, there’s nopony else we can turn to! We have to use our backup plan! SEND IN PINKAMENA!’_ And I’d show up with a background of shining light behind me, and they’d be all, _‘Pinkie! Are you sure you can handle this dangerous task?’_ And I’ll just say…”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great and all, Pinkie, really,” Applejack interjected, shoving her hoof into Pinkie’s mouth. “But can we just focus on painting this gazebo? Ah’m sorry for sounding snappy, ah just wanna get this thing done.”

“Right, sorry!”

Pinkie hopped back over, and they continued painting the two sides in silence for a little while. But after a few minutes, Pinkie struck up yet another subject.

“Hey Applejack, what do ponies do when they’re in a relationship?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“You know, like you and Caramel. What do you two like to do when you’re all mushy-wushy lovey-dovey together?”

“P-Pinkie! That stuff’s… kinda private, y’know.”

Pinkie’s eyes widened. “Oh, you mean _that_? Wow, I didn’t know you guys liked to do that stuff! So, is he good in bed, then?”

“What th— **NO!** Consarnit Pinkie, ah didn’t mean _that_!” Applejack put her hat over her face as it turned a deep shade of crimson.

“So he’s _not_ good in bed, then?”

“CAN WE PLEASE JUST DROP THAT SUBJECT NOW, PINKIE?” Applejack snapped, placing her hat back with an angry scowl on her red face.

“Oh! Hee-hee, sorry! So, what kind of stuff _did_ you mean?” she asked, tilting her head.

Applejack sighed. “Not much, really. Goin’ out to dinner, buckin’ trees together, lookin’ up at the stars at night… We’ve only been dating for a few days now, haven’t made much of anything out of it yet.”

“I see…” Pinkie was writing down everything on a little notepad.

“Pinkie, are you taking not—”

“Say, I wonder what Twilight’s doing right now!” said Pinkie, perking her head up. “Maybe I should go hang out with her sometime.” She flipped the notebook and started scanning the notes she just took.

“Well, can ya forget about Twilight for a min’ so we can just…”

But she was interrupted as Pinkie started giggling from the other side.

“Aww, what now?”

Pinkie was now getting distracted by a small brown butterfly, the same one that Fluttershy had earlier identified as a gemmed satyr. She got up on her hind legs and was dancing around and laughing as the gemmed satyr flew around her in circles.

“Hee-hee! Oh, wow! Aren’t you just a silly little butterfly? And such a cutie, too! I think I’m going to call you… Chocolatey! Ha-ha, whoops!”

Before she could react, Pinkie tripped on one of her hooves and landed into the bucket of pink paint, splashing it all over both herself and the gemmed satyr.

“Wh-hh-hoops! Sorry about that! Now you’re a silly pink butterfly! Now I have to call you Pinkie! Oops! I can’t, because that’s _my_ name!”

She kept laughing to herself as the gemmed satyr perched on her nose for a second before flying away.

“Pinkie, what are y’all doin’ over there?” asked Applejack.

“Oh, nothing!” Pinkie replied, popping out from behind the roof. “Sorry, Applejack! But my mind’s all cleared up now, so let’s get back to painting this bad boy!”

“Right…”

_Am ah seeing things, or were her eyes gray for a second there?_


	10. First Impressions

**“Once you have charmed the lovely señorita, then it is time for your next paso: la cita de la cena. The dinner date.”**

“But what am I supposed to do when she’s interested in somepony else?”

**“The kind of flores you pick can de hecho be muy importante. Perhaps some caléndulas, marigolds, for the shy yet sweet, or the cardinal de fuego, fiery cardinals, for the los feisty.”**

“Oh, come on! You must have all the answers! You must!”

**“The most íntimo moments with your mare are in el dormitorio. If you are having problema, how you say… ‘keeping it up’, we recommend a healthy dose of Ponyagra—”**

“ **TELL ME WHAT TO DO!** I need you to— Oh… dear.”

I’m usually a very gentle and quiet sort of pony, and I guess I don’t… like to shake tape recorders and yell at them very often.

Maybe that’s why Sweetie Belle was looking at me like that when she came home.

* * *

“Um… would you like some more tea, Sweetie?”

“Ssssure…”

It had been a whole hour… and she was still looking at me funny. In fact, it was making me really uncomfortable.

I’ve had Sweetie Belle stay at my house before. It’s never been as quiet as this.

“H-how was school today?”

“It was… fine.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good.”

More silence. I was really hoping she wasn’t going to ask about…

“Fluttershy, why have you been acting so weird lately?”

…that.

“I— uh, what do you mean?”

“‘What do I mean?’ You were crying by that tree a couple of days ago, and you’ve been listening to that weird Espoñol tape all the time, and it keeps making you cry! Fluttershy… do you really love her that bad?”

That filly can read me like a book…

“Well... sort of, but— Wait, how’d you know it was a mare?”

…maybe a little too much.

“Uh… lucky guess?”

“…Then, yes.”

I took another sip of my tea.

But even Rarity’s sweet lemon balm mint recipe couldn’t help ease my suffering.

“Ohh. She doesn’t love you back, does she?” All I could do was nod. I didn’t want to turn around to her. I didn’t want her to see my tears. “Who is she, anyway?”

“I-I’d rather not say.”

“Aw, come on!” She said, putting her hoof on my shoulder. “I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me. What’s her name?”

“I’m sorry, Sweetie Belle, I just… I just can’t.”

I buried my face in the pillows, hoping to hide my shame. She didn’t say anything else for a while, until…

“You know, I trusted you enough to tell you I had a crush on Spike, even though I didn’t know at the time how weird it was for a pony to like a dragon. Who could you have a crush on that could be any worse?”

Well… she had a point.

But I still knew the answer.

“Your sister.”

“Huh?”

“I said, your sister.”

“I- I can’t hear—”

“Rarity! It’s Rarity! I have a crush on Rarity, and I’ve always had a crush on her! Okay?”

After saying that, I immediately dove into the pillows on the couch. Why? Because I was afraid.

How would she react? Would she hate me? Would she get protective of her big sister and tell me to stay away from her?

I know it seems silly to be afraid of what a little filly would think… but that’s just who I am. I can’t stand the thought of anypony hating me. I think… anypony hating me is probably the thing I’m most afraid of, more than anything else.

I wanted to peek, but I couldn’t. She wasn’t saying anything, no sounds. Eventually, I heard something. Except…

_Laughing? She’s laughing… at me? Oh no, is she laughing at me? She’s laughing at me! Oh, maybe she thinks I’m just joking, or… or… maybe she’s laughing at me _because_ I have a crush on Rarity! I knew I should’ve just kept my mouth shut! Maybe she hate me now! Maybe she…_   
  
_…will hug me?_

Yes, right then, she stopped laughing… and gave me a hug. I poked my head out of the pillows… and she was looking up at me, and smiling.

“Sweetie Belle, you’re… hugging me?”

“Well, yeah. After all, that’s what _you_ did. Remember?”

_That’s right… Back then, when she told me about her crush on Spike…_

“I knew it was Rarity.”

“Y-you did?”

“Mm-hm. As soon as you said it was a mare you were in love with… You have that picture of her there, and you guys have been friends for such a long time, I just knew it had to be her!”

“So… you’re not mad?”

“Mad? Of course I’m not mad! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for Rarity to have her own very special somepony? For as long as I’ve known, she’s been talking about some Prince Blueblood guy! But ever since you guys went to that big party in Canterlot, she stopped talking about him, and now she seems so lonely! She’s spent every single Hearts and Hooves Day alone…”

She must’ve been really excited about this, she was talking so fast…

“…but now she doesn’t have to! Because _you_ can be her very special somepony! Come on, let’s go tell her!”

Suddenly, she grabbed her arm and started trying to pull me out of the house.

“Wait, Sweetie Belle! I can’t!”

“Huh?” she said, letting go. “Why not?”

“Because, well… I don’t— What if she doesn’t—”

“…like you back?”

I nodded.

“Well, why wouldn’t she like you back? You guys are like best friends, and you do everything together! You two together would be just perfect!”

“Because… because I’m a mare.”

Her eyes went wide. She must’ve finally realized what I was so worried about. “Ohhh! Well, Miss Cheerilee says that some ponies like both mares _and_ colts! You never know, maybe Rarity’s one of them!”

“Yes but, how _do_ we know that? What if she’s not?”

“Oh, I guess I never thought of that…” She had her head down, but a second later, she jumped up in the air. “Ooh! I know! We can just go over and ask her! Come on!”

I wish it were that easy.

“No, we can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“We-we just can’t, okay, Sweetie Belle? We just can’t!”

“O-okay. Sorry…”

I hate to raise my voice at somepony. But on rare occasions, you need to be asserive. My friends are always trying to teach me that, especially Rainbow.

That doesn’t make it any easier, though.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, Sweetie,” I knelt down and stroked her mane to show how sorry I was. “It’s just, I’m scared of what she’ll say. I’ve tried so many times to tell her how I feel, but… I just chicken out every time.”

“Well, how many times have you tried to tell her?”

I thought about that for a minute. I really hadn’t been keeping track. And the estimates I came up with didn’t make me feel very good.

“I really don’t know. I think I lost count after the ninth try.”

“Wow… just how long have you been in love with her?”

“For a long time, actually. Not for as long as I’ve known her, but probably since… since that day I first moved here…”

* * *

* * *

It was my first day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and I had both come down here from Cloudsdale together. Naturally, we met Pinkie Pie almost immediately and she invited us to a party at the Sugarcube Corner that very night.

“Oh, my. This punch is excellent. Don’t you think so, Rainbow?”

“Yeah… I guess.” She didn’t sound very enthusiastic. “Y’know, as earth pony towns go, this one seems alright. Not as shabby as I was expecting, but not as grand either.”

“You’re not upset, are you?”

“Of course not!”

“Are you sure, becau—”

She grabbed my face. “Fluttershy, I’m not upset, alright?”

“I— Okay.”

“I mean, yeah… getting that spot on the team would’ve been nice and all, but I told you already. I took this job for you, Fluttershy.”

“I know.”

Up to that point, I’d been trying to save enough money to finally buy myself a house in Ponyville. It was really hard, since my not-so-good flying couldn’t let me hold up any well-paying jobs.

But then Rainbow Dash, one of my best friends since flight school, made the noble sacrifice. She rebuffed an offer to join Cloudsdale’s aerial track team and instead decided to apply for a position on the weather team in the closet earth pony town: Ponyville. Just for me...

“Besides, this could be just the thing to finally get me into the Wonderbolts! Sure, they scout at the games up in Cloudsdale all the time, but just imagine their surprise when what they think is an amateur flier from Ponyville rises up and becomes one of the top athletes in Equestria, winning the Best Young Flyer competition year after year…”

_Oh, dear. Here she goes on another rant about the Wonderbolts…_

I tuned her out as I scoped around the room. However, now I was starting to feel... small and unformtable. I was surrounded by many ponies that were completely unfamiliar to me, and most of them were either earth ponies or unicorns, rather than pegasi.

I was considering hiding behind the punch bowl as some of them walked over… until I saw one in particular. One who I recognized immediately.

Her.

The generous purple-haired unicorn who had helped me out that day. The day I fell to the ground and discovered my Cutie Mark, and got lost. She helped me get back home.

I still remember, the first thought to cross my mind was… _She’s much prettier than I remember._

“Oh, hello there! You must be the two pegasi that Pinkie Pie was telling me about!” She extended her hoof to us. “The name’s Rarity, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Uh, hi. I’m Rainbow Dash,” said Rainbow, shaking her head. She waited for me to do the same, but I was frozen in place, lost in those sparkly blue eyes. This was a feeling I had never felt before, and I didn't even know what it was. “Ahem. … And, uh… this is my pal, Fluttershy. She’s… sort of shy, as you can tell. Seriously Fluttershy, just say hello. She’s not going to zap you with her horn or anything.”

“Your name’s Fluttershy?” I still didn’t say anything, at least until Rainbow started glaring at me. Finally, I gave a soft nod. “I thought you looked familiar! It’s you, isn’t it? That yellow pegasi I met some eleven or twelve years ago, lost from her family in Cloudsdale? That was you!”

I still didn’t say anything. Rainbow lightly nudged me in the back of my neck, prompting me to finally speak up. “Oh! Uh, I… yes. That was, that was me.”

“Oh my word, what are the odds?” She started hopping up and down in joy, and for whatever reason… it really made me smile. I liked seeing her happy like that. “Oh, darling, we simply must catch up! I can arrange a spa date for the both of us this weekend… oh, and you can come too if you want, Rainbow Dash!”

“Huh? What?” I don’t think Rainbow had been paying attention. She whipped her head back around when Rarity said that. “Oh, no! No way! I’m not into any of that silly, girly-frilly nonsense!”

“Are you quite sure? Because I was hoping maybe you could model some dresses for me as well! I’ve never made any garments specially for a pegasus before! And you could do _so_ much work with that mane of yours! _Is_ that your natural hair color, by the way? So unique, I’ve never seen anything like it! Oh, if I could just style it so—”

“Alright, you know what?” Rainbow had a look of straight terror on her face. I have to admit, it made me giggle a little. “I’m going to go… talk to ponies over there! You two can just keep talking about your spa dates and your tea parties… and whatever else you’re going to talk about! I can’t take this anymore!”

She sped off very quickly. We both burst out laughing. As she laughed, Rarity put her arm around me. I was startled at first… but then, it made me feel very warm inside.

It’s a good thing her eyes were closed. I was probably blushing really hard.

* * *

“And then I said, ‘Well darling, if you're not living on the edge, you're taking up far too much room! No wonder I can’t get this corset to fit you!’”

We both laughed. I didn’t get the joke, but it still made me laugh anyway. It was probably just being in Rarity's company that kept me in such high spirits. However, I stopped laughing when one of the spa ponies, Aloe, started to splatter a lot of facial mud on me.

“Um, e-excuse me? C-could you please not put so much of that on my face? It’s just… it’s too cold.”

“So sorry, my dear,” she answered. “I will be getting you a towel.”

“Thank you.” As she wiped my face, I turned back to Rarity. “So… you achieved your dream and became a fashion designer after all?”

“Well… up-and-coming. I’ve only just started.” I almost wanted to tell Aloe and Lotus not to slip those cucumber slices over her beautiful eyes… “I just purchased a home for myself only a couple of weeks ago, and business is growing slowly, but surely. And it is rather nice to be living on my own, now. As much as I love my family, my parents and my little sister could be, well… quite a mess to live with, sometimes.”

* * *

* * *

“Wait, she said _what_?”

“Oops.” I sort of forgot who I was telling the story to. “…Sorry. I guess I’ve said too much.”

* * *

* * *

“But enough about me, darling! What about you? What have _you_ been doing with your life since I saw you last? Pinkie said you were _moving_ here, I heard?”

“Oh, yes. I am. T-the thing is… I haven’t been able to really do anything in Cloudsdale, certainly not with my special talent. Because you see, well… there are no animals, in Cloudsdale. But my friend Rainbow, she’s getting a job here in Ponyville as part of the weather team. They gave her a grant to buy her own house here, right?”

“Mm-hm.” While we were talking, Lotus returned with a filer and started filing Rarity’s horn. Aloe also had a filer ready for me, but I politely declined with a smile. Well, the best polite smile I could give.

“So, she’s going to give me the money to buy my own house here so I can... so I can be on the ground here with all the animals. Then maybe, I can finally do something with my special talent.”

“And… what about Rainbow Dash? How is she going to get a house here herself? If you don’t have a grant, an abode in this town really can be quite costly.”

“Oh, she’s just going to build a house herself out of clouds. I don’t think she’d be able to take living on the ground very well, anyway. She really likes to fly all the time.”

“Well, that’s… exceptionally noble of her. Very generous, I might say. You friend Rainbow sounds like much more of a loyal friend than I would’ve guessed.”

“Yeah… she’s always held my back for me in Cloudsdale.”

“Are you and, her…?”

That caught me off guard. When I looked over to Rarity, she still had cucumbers over her eyes, but there was a... a sort of weird frown on her face. I still don’t really know why.

“Oh… no. No, not like that. If anything, she feels more like a sister to me, than… than that.”

“Oh. Well, never mind then.” I wonder what she would've said otherwise… “Anyway, so how is that taking you? Do you _have_ a home yet?”

“Not yet. I still have to find a home first. I really hope I can find a house that’s close to the woods where the animals are… although I might have to settle for a place in the middle of town.”

“Fluttershy?”

“Yes, Rarity?” I looked over to her again. Now, she had a bright, beaming smile on her face.

“Once we’re done here… I think I might have just the thing for you.” Aloe and Lotus removed the cucumbers from her face. “But for now, time for the mud bath!”

* * *

“Almost there…”

“Are you sure, Rarity? I-I can’t see anything, and I don’t like going somewhere where I can’t see!”

“Hang on, and…”

She lifted her hooves from my eyes. I gasped when I saw what was in front of me.

A large, round house. It almost looked like it had a tree for a roof. A small river lay right in front of it, with a bridge over it, and a cavern that led to a pier underneath it. It was surrounded by a few trees and the cottage itself stood at the very edge of the Everfree Forest.

And there were animals. Animals everywhere. Squirrels storing their nuts in a tree. Fish splashing in the lakes. Rabbits bouncing around on the yard. One of them even hopped over and handed me a flower.

"Oh my, what a little angel." I grabbed him and held him close to my face. “This is… amazing.”

“Yes, it is,” said Rarity, as she stood close to me. My face felt warm when I noticed how close she was to me. “And you know what? It can be yours.”

“W-what?”

“Well, just look!”

She pointed to a ‘For Sale’ sign on the front yard.

“Our Aunt Esmeralda used to live here. But she’s moving away to Manehattan now, and she left this quaint little cottage behind,” she explained. “My father’s not sure what to do with it, so… he’s selling it. Waiting for somepony who wants to buy it. No luck so far. Nopony wants to live this far from the town, and this close to the Everfree Forest.”

“And you… you want _me_ to have it?” I felt so happy that I could already feel tears running down my face.

“Of course I do. This is the perfect place for you.” Rarity would probably never admit this herself, but I could see that even her eyes were getting glossy. “You’ll always be around your animal friends, and it’s not in the middle of the town. It’s just in a nice, secluded place, where you can find peace and quiet away from the noisiness of Ponyville.”

I looked at the cottage again, trying to grasp it. _This is my house now. This cottage. Fluttershy’s cottage. I just can’t believe this…_

"R-Rarity?"

"Yes, darling?"

The next thing I knew, I was embracing her in one of the tightest hugs I think I've ever given somepony.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

“Well… of course, darling.” I looked back up at her again, and… well, there were no words. She was absolutely beautiful. In every way. From her hair… to her eyelashes… Just gorgeous. “After all, you’re such a sweet, kind pony. You know…" She fluttered her eyelashes at me. I don't know why I remember that so vividly... but I do. "How would you like to accompany me to the spa _every_ week?”

“Every week?” I took a moment to think. On one hoof… that was quite a big commitment to make. However… I don’t know. The thought of spending more time with Rarity… Yes. I wanted it. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great! Then it’s a date! Why, I can just tell that we’re going to be the best of friends, Fluttershy!”

Suddenly, she did something I wasn’t expecting. She gave me… a really gentle kiss on the cheek. All at once, my whole body froze. I suddenly felt like I had butterflies, not on my Cutie Mark, but in my stomach.

“Yeah… best friends.”

“ _And from that day on, Rarity and I would meet at the spa every weekend. We became really great friends… but that day, I felt like I had more than a friend. For a while, I wasn't sure what I was feeling with her, but eventually I finally realized it..._

_I was in love with her. With Rarity._ ”

* * *

* * *

“But the thing is… ever since then, I’ve tried so many times to confess, to tell her how I feel. But I never can. I’m always afraid… afraid of what she’ll think. Even if she doesn’t like me back, I still don’t want her to hate me and not want to be my friend anymore...”

“Whoa.” Sweetie Belle finally said. “What a story. So... that’s your only problem? You just can’t find it in your heart to tell her?”

I nodded.

“Well, that’s no good! You have to open up to her Fluttershy, or else you’ll just keep being sad, maybe for the rest of your life!”

“I know, but… I tried and tried, but I don’t think I can give myself enough confidence to tell her.”

“Well, I know how!”

“Huh?”

Suddenly, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo appeared next to her. …Don’t ask me how.

“CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MATCHMAKERS! YAY!”

“Oh… my.”


	11. Regals Will Be Regals, and Fillies Will Be Fillies

Hmm… I really wish I hadn’t made this such a short notice trip. Then I could’ve at least asked Twilight if she could send a request to the Princess to provide another accommodation for me at the castle. Not that the Ponyday Inn hotel isn’t up to snuff, but… I don’t know. Much too humble for my liking.

That aside, I’m sure Twilight would find it incredibly suspicious that I’d want to go to Canterlot on such short notice without any of my spare fabrics, or sweet little Opalescence. Heck, even _I’m_ not completely sure what I’m doing here…

No. I do know why I’m here.

I’m here because I want to comfort Fancy Pants in light of his recent break-up. Nothing more. Just me being a good friend, and letting him know that I’ll always be there if he needs me, and well you know, now that he's single and all, if he’d like to…

No! No, no! I said nothing more! I’m just going to help out a friend, and that’s all! Now… where to find such a big, handsome stallion in such a big, handsome city?

…

Oh, who am I even joshing?

* * *

“B-but girls, I still don’t understand. Rarity’s still going to be in Canterlot for the next couple of days. So what exactly do you have in mind?”

Actually, if I can be honest, I was just thinking of excuses to get out of this. I didn’t want to be rude to the girls and make them disappointed, but… I wasn’t sure I was going to like anything they were planning.

That, and… I just really hate being dragged across town.

“She’s got a point, y’know,” said Scootaloo. “How can we ‘matchmake’ anything if one of the two ponies we’re trying to match isn’t even in town?”

“Don’t you see? It’s so simple!” I was afraid Sweetie would say that… “We’re going to have Fluttershy practice for a date with Rarity, and then help her get ready for a _real_ date when Rarity comes back!”

I think all three of us were confused. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom didn’t look like they knew what was going on either.

“Well… ah guess since yer the expert here, ya know what yer talkin’ about. Lead the way, Sweetie Belle!”

“All right then, follow me!”

Oh, dear.

* * *

Well, it took me half of the day searching, but I finally found him. He was sitting alone inside an Italian restaurant called ‘L'impertinente Polpette’. Hmm. I’ll have to look up what that means later.

I peered through the window to get a good look at him. To be honest, I sort of wish I hadn’t. It was rather heart-breaking to see him in such a state.

There was a plate of food out in front of him, but he didn’t seem to care. He wasn’t taking a single bite of it. He was just... staring it down, with those lonely azure eyes... Come to think of it, he wasn’t even wearing his monocle today.

“There he is! And he’s all alone! Oh, how perfect! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee...”

_All right, Rarity, chill... chill. Breathe. Regain your composure. Smooth as buttermilk. You must enter this establishment in a calm fashion and with your absolute most refined sense of dignity._

“Fancy Pants! YOO-HOO! Over here! It’s me, Rarity!”

“Oh my word! Miss Rarity. What a lovely surprise seeing you here.” _Oh, look at him! He’s smiling again already! Oh, this is going to be a sitch!_ “Why, I didn’t even know you were in town right now.”

“Oh, yes. Mostly just another fashion trip, need more supplies for my boutique.” Lying through your teeth, Rarity. Tsk tsk. “And well, I uh… I saw you here alone, and thought I’d… drop in and catch up with an old friend! Yes.”

“Oh. Well, that’s awfully sweet of you.” His smile dropped once more. I suppose I must’ve reminded him about why he was depressed again.

“Is everything all right? You looked a tad upset. Why isn’t Fleur with you?”

He turned away from me. “Hmm. I suppose you haven’t glanced at the tabloids recently, then. I still cannot believe those wretches put it all over…”

“What happened?”

“Well you see, Rarity… Fleur and I, we’ve recently had a bit of a falling-out. Well, actually… she broke up with me.”

“You don— WHAT!? Sweet Celestia, I had no idea!”

And that wasn’t pretending, either. I had skimmed through the story in the tabloids, but… they didn’t say anything about Fleur-de-Lis being the one who decided to call it off.

Suddenly, I began to get… well, perhaps a tad emotional.

“FANCY PANTS, MY DARLING!”

“Agh! Rarity, I— I thank you for your kind sentiments, but… could you please let go of me? I can’t necessarily breathe!”

“But how can I!? When you’ve been through so-ho-ho much? Oh, please! Tell me everything!”

Smooth as buttermilk, indeed.

* * *

Well, at least this is something that I’ve done a lot.

“So, why are we hiding in this bush, again?”

“Ssh, quiet, Scootaloo! See that couple over there?”

“Yeah?”

Sweetie put on a pair of binoculars and started watching through the leaves. “I want to watch them for a little bit so that we can maybe get some ideas from them! Get ready to start writing stuff down, Apple Bloom!”

“All right-y!”

“B-but I don’t know… isn’t this like spying on them?”

But I think they were too focused on the couple to hear me.

“Oh, I love you, honey-bunches.”

“I love you too, my snuggy-wuggy buggle-kins!”

“Blech,” Scootaloo stuck her tongue out at them.

“Write that down, Apple Bloom! Write that down!”

“Ah! Okay! Um… how do you spell ‘buggle-kins’?”

This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

“And of course, I started apologizing for everything. The opera house, the tickets, the snotty couple, the clothes, everything… But she would not hear any of it.”

As Fancy Pants told his story, I kept thinking about how a significant amount of this tale was vastly different from what the Inquirer said about his break-up with Fleur.

I suppose that’s how a tabloid works, after all. Cutting out everything but the juiciest bits. Although, a few other things, including quite vulgar comments against Fancy, make me wonder if it was actually Fleur herself who sold the story to them. At this rate… I wouldn’t be surprised.

“She grabbed all her bags… opened the door… And the last thing she said to me?”

_“I don’t need your money, and I don’t need you! Good bye, Fancy Pants! Your company was once pleasurable, long ago, but those days are over. So don’t go looking for me, because I never want to see you and your repulsive mustache again!”_

“That was the only time… I’d ever seen her step out into the rain without panicking over her mane.”

The tears were really starting to collect in his eyes, and honest to Celestia, I couldn’t hold them back either. I figured it wouldn’t be a pretty story, but... good gracious.

I almost completely forgot about my initial mission. At this moment… all I could think about was how much he’d been through in the past month or two.

“Fancy Pants, I… I have no idea what to say. I’m so sorry that such horrible things happened to you.”

“Oh… it’s quite alright,” For the first time since he’d started his story, I saw him start to smile again. “If truth be told, I was actually starting to grow tired of her attitude as well.”

“Really? You two seemed to get along really well when I first met you.”

“Yes, well…” He made a long sigh and brought his head down. “Relationships in Canterlot can often be very complex, Rarity. Sometimes, you don’t know whether your partner is more interested in gaining your love or your money, and they can put on the most convincing facades. Tragic for sure, but that’s how the circle of love unfortunately works.”

“Yes, well…” I paused for a minute, unsure whether I should open up my own love life to him. “I know how it feels to think you’ve found the perfect pony, only to have your heart violently broken in the end.”

“Really? Have you had an awful experience in dating, too?”

“Yes…” I looked up to the ceiling as I began to reminisce. “Ever heard of a prince named Vladimir Blueblood?”

“THE Prince Blueblood?” His eyebrows rose up in a shock. If he had his monocle on, I’m sure it would’ve flown right off of his face.

_Now I’ve got him._

With a smile on my face, I turned to the waiter approaching our table. “Table for two, please.”

* * *

“Ooh! You should pick that one!”

“No, that one!”

“That one would be way cool!”

“Ah like that one best!”

“That one!”

“No, that one!”

“That one matches her eyes!”

“Yeah, but that one gleams in the sun!”

“That one has an awesome crest!”

“I am so sorry about this, Mr. Stone.”

“It’s… alright.” Diamond Stone sounded really tired today. “I get the little foals coming in here all the time, trying to help their parents pick out the perfect necklaces and what have you. You get used to it after a while.”

“Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Lookie here!” I leaned over the glass to see what gem Apple Bloom was pointing at. “This one’s all shiny and purple! You should totally get it.”

“Um, girls, if it’s alright with you, can we-- look at jewelry a little later?”

“Awwwww!”

“Oh, um… never mind, that’s okay. You can keep going if you want to.”

“Nah, you’re right! We should save picking out the jewelry for last!” said Sweetie Belle.

“Well… what should we do instead?” Scootaloo asked.

“Hmm… I know! Let’s go to Miss Roseluck’s stand and pick out flowers!”

“YEAH!”

They all high-hoofed each other and were out the door faster than any rabbit I’ve ever seen.

“Oh, dear…”

“Thank goodness,” said Mr. Stone.

* * *

“That does sound very dreadful. I’d have never taken Blueblood for such a rude character. Granted, I’ve never met him, but with all the philanthropic work he does… I just never would’ve imagined.”

“Yes, well… appearances can be _very_ deceiving.” I finished sipping my second gin-gin mule as I reached the end of my tale. I don’t fancy myself a drinking pony, but alcohol is always able to help me recall terrible memories with a cool head.

Hmm-hmm… Cool head. With a mint-flavored gin. A little play on words there.

“Oh-ho, don’t I know that!” And then, for I believe the first time since he’d been sitting here, he managed a laugh. I was slowly bringing him out of his discomfort, and loving every second of it.

_I’m… getting… so… CLOSE!_

“I must say though, Rarity, I really enjoy your acquaintance. It seems every time we meet, we discover we have more in common than we imagined.”

“What do you mean?”

“For one thing, we both appear to be… well, almost cursed to fawn over whom we presume to be the sweetest, most kind pony in the world…”

“And we are thoughtlessly captivated, but in the end, all we end up with…”

“…is a broken heart!” we both finished.

Before we knew it, we had broken out into an uproar of laughter. I’m sure everypony at the place must’ve been staring at us.

* * *

**PERFECT! GOOD! GOOD! GREAT! MISS! GOOD! GOOD! PERFECT! GREAT! MISS! GREAT! MISS! MISS! GREAT! GOOD!**

“Huhh… huhh… huhh… can I please… take a… break… now?”

“What, are you kidding? You’ve only been on that thing for thirty minutes!”

“Yeah! You’re going to need at least two more hours of _Dance Dance Pony Dance_ if you want to be an awesome dancer and knock Rarity out of her socks!”

“Socks? What in the hay are you talkin’ about, Sweetie Belle?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh…”

**PERFECT! MISS! GREAT! MISS! GOOD! GREAT!**

* * *

_Smooch._

“Oh, my Celestia!”

“Oh, my. Heh-heh, my apologies, Miss Rarity.”

“Oh, please. Not your fault. That last strand always sneaks up on you, doesn’t it?”

The awkwardness of that moment was finally broken up by the waiter as he approached our table.

“I assume the spaghetti was to your satisfaction?”

“Oh, definitely…” we both answered. Fancy Pants' cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson. ...I wonder if mine did too.

“Mm… very well, then. I’ll be back in a few minutes with your check.”

As he took the plates, Fancy Pants and I both watched him walk away… and then we did it again. Unfortunately, a few ponies probably got fed up with our random bursts of laughter at this point, and left.

“Oh, Rarity, you are simply a smash!”

“Well, that’s good, I… um… that _is_ good, right?”

“Of course! If I may ask, Rarity, if you’re not busy tonight, would you… like to accompany me to a night out on the town?”

Right there, I made probably the biggest gasp of my life. …Well, second biggest. Maybe third.

“I was planning on seeing some venues, well… alone. But if you’d li—”

“Yes! YES! Of course I’ll go out with you! I mean… go out, _with_ you. Yes. Ah-heh-heh.”

_Oh… this is just getting better and better! By tonight’s end, I’ll have finally found my special somepony!_

* * *

I'm not sure I can tell what they’re doing now. First they dragged me to their clubhouse and pulled a book out from one of their drawers. Then they started collecting some really weird things, like the color right off of a rainbow. I had to fetch a little tuft of cloud for them, and then they asked me for one of my feathers!

And now… I don’t know. They made some sort of pink bubbly drink and now they were just— staring at it. They kept staring at it for maybe a minute or two.

“So, uh…” I finally heard Apple Bloom say. “Am I the only one who’s thinkin’ that maybe we _shouldn’t_ try this again?”

“Mm… yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Scootaloo.

“Agreed.”

I’m… not sure I even want to know.

* * *

Oh, what a splendid night it was. Fancy took me to see a wonderful opera, followed by an art auction held by his cousin, and just now, we were coming out of seeing a film at the Canterlot Movie Theater.

“Well, that was immensely enjoyable, wouldn't you say, Miss Rarity?”

“Oh, yes,” I agreed. “I personally think they did a fantastic job of remaining faithful to the book.”

“So, are you ready for my final treat?”

“Final treat? Oh, Fancy Pants. You’ve taken me to see _Les Amants Interdits de Hayseed_ with box seats even, your cousin’s charity auction where we worked together to earn you that magnificent vase, and _The Prince’s Speech_ in the fanciest cinema in Equestria! What would possibly top all of that?”

“Well, how about… _that_?”

He pointed off to a building in the distance. But not just any building, THE building.

“Is that th— th— the— the Grand Grazer Lorrante Canterlot Dinner Theatre!? OH MY WORD! I’ve always wanted to go there, but the tickets are so expensive!”

“Well for tonight, you can go there as my special guest!”

“You— you really mean it?”

“Of course! I was… well, my intention was to attend the amateur cellist spotlight night with Fleur, but… as you know, I’m all alone now and have an extra ticket so… what do you say?”

_He’s taking me to the same places he was going to take Fleur… OH, IT’S WORKING!_

“What do I say? Fancy Pants, I’d love you! Uhh— to, I mean. I’d love _to_. Heh-heh.”

_Alright, Rarity. Your chance is coming up soon…_

As soon as Fancy wasn’t looking, I took out my breath spray.

* * *

“Well, keep lookin’, girls! There’s gotta be one ‘round here somewhere!”

I had to keep ducking my head and hopping to the side to avoid books being tossed right in my face. They were tearing up the entire building looking for… I guess some book about romance ideas? I don’t know, they didn’t say.

Spike was dodging books too, and he looked really worried.

“Oh man, Twilight’s going to kill me…”

“Um, Spike… why did you let them try to find the book themselves?”

“Well, Sweetie Belle was fluttering her eyelashes at me! I HAD NO CHOICE!”

A book suddenly landed on top of him.

“Found it!” Scootaloo called.

“Great… Ow.”

* * *

I’ve met Octavia, I think a couple of times. She comes down to Ponyville very often to spend time with her long-distance… girlfriend, who she never likes to mention the name of, for whatever reason. One time, she asked for a dress for an upcoming recital. I think she remembers me, because I noticed her glancing at us a few times during the performance.

Tonight, she was wearing a dress made by somepony else. Unique Twinklette I should think, judging by the looks of it. The piece she was playing was… rather calm and soothing. She told me while I was designing her dress that her dream is to become a really famous cellist.

Well, I can certainly say she already has the quality performing skills of it. If she keeps playing her cards, or I guess I should say her cello, right, maybe she _will_ make it big someday.

“What a lovely performance,” I remarked.

“Yes, isn’t it? I do love coming here once every two months or so. The amateur performers can sometimes create much greater performances than the well-known players out there. Undiscovered talent, is what it is. And it can be absolutely breathtaking.”

“Yes… Why, I—”

I lost my train of thought as soon as I looked over to Fancy Pants. He appeared to be… well, sweating.

_I didn’t realize it was that clammy in here. Is he nervous about something?_

“Fancy Pants, are you… alright?”

“I—” He cleared his throat very aggressively. “Hmm, oh yes! Just fine! Umm, excuse me, can I get a glass of water, please?” He whispered to one of the waitresses.

“Certainly.”

She returned a few moments later with a glass of water for him. He didn’t waste any time in guzzling down the entire glass.

“Whew! That is a _lot_ better! Forgive me if I’m embarrassing you, Rarity.”

“Oh no, not at all.”

“It’s just… well…” A soft smile crept up his lips. “I’m nervous because I’ve been trying to think of the most delicate way to say it…”

“Say what?”

“You see, the thing is… I’ve had such an extraordinary day with you, Rarity. Probably one of the best days I’ve had in a while. Dare I say it, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a day like this in all the time that I’d been with Fleur…”

_Oh my Celestia! Is this heading where I think it’s heading?_

“What I’m trying to say Rarity, I know this is probably going to sound very delirious, but… I just, I don’t know. You’ve made me feel whole for the first time in a good, long while. And once you go back to Ponyville, I fear I’ll spend the rest of my days alone once more.”

“Fancy Pants, are you—”

“Rarity, I’m about to ask you something very important, and I don't care how we make it work, whether it be long-distance or whatever, but… Rarity, would you like to be my marefriend?”

* * *

“Sweetie Belle, are you ready yet?” Scootaloo called.

“Almost! Just gotta… do a few more things!”

The girls had now dragged me to Sugarcube Corner, and asked me to sit down at a table while Sweetie Belle went into the little fillies’ room to “get ready”.

I really wish they’d tell me what they’re up to. I also wish they’d let me go home already. I don’t… like being out this late. I get really scared when it’s dark outside…

“Okay, I’m ready!” She called from inside the room. “ _And…_ watch out baby, here I come!”

I wasn’t prepared for what came out of the room. A giant purple mass on top of its head… a really scary-looking face… some strange symbol on its flank, covered in purple goop… and very scary wooden sticks attached to its legs.

I hid from the table to shield myself from the horrifying monster that was coming towards me, and was crying out for mercy.

“AAHH! Please! Go away, scary monster! Take all my bits, take whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me!”

“Huh? Fluttershy, it’s me, Sweetie Be— I mean, _Rarity_!”

“W-what?”

I peeked out to look at the horrifying monster once again. The purple mass on Sweetie’s head was... a wig. She had some, very messy-looking eye-shadow and mascara. The symbol taped to her flank was a crude drawing of Rarity’s Cutie Mark, covered in some of the purple dye she must have splashed over while dying her tail.

And those wooden sticks attached to her legs? Stilts.

“W-why do you look like that?”

“Because! I’m pretending to be Rarity, and we’re going to have a practice date so you can do it for real when Rarity comes back!”

“Um, are you… so sure this is a good idea?”

“Sounds like a swell one to me!” said Apple Bloom.

“I dunno,” said Scootaloo. “This seems more like a _boring_ idea to me…”

“Don’t worry! I’ve been reading Rarity’s romance novels, and I have someone I love already, so I have plenty of experience with this!”

I tried to protest. “But… but…”

But it was too late. “Oooh, why hello, Fluttershy darling! Aren’t you looking absolutely gorgeous today? Let’s get some drinks, what do you say darling?” I… _think_ she was trying to sound like Rarity.

“I—What?”

“Fruit punch, you say? That sounds splendid, darling! Let’s get some fruit punch, Mr. Cake!”

Mr. Cake looked very… ‘perplexed’, as Rarity likes to say. I don’t really blame him. They told me the whole plan and I was still confused.

“R-right… coming right up, miss.”

“So, Fluttershy!”

“EEP!” I couldn’t help but jump every time she turned back to me. Seriously, just… that makeup. It looked so frightening.

“Before we begin our ‘date’…” She blinked quickly a few times. I don’t know why. “Isn’t there anything you’d like to tell me, darling?”

“Tell you? Like, like what… ‘Rarity’?”

“Psst!” Apple Bloom called me over by whispering and waving her arms. “Say, ‘I love ya Rarity, and I want y’all to be my special somepony!’”

The only reason I wasn’t trying to run away right now was because I knew it would probably make the girls cry.

“Um… Rarity?”

“What is it, darling Fluttershy… darling?”

“That's, that's not how she talks."

But she was still smiling really hard. That kind of ' _Come on and say yes already!_ ' look.

"Well, you see…” I had to close my eyes. “I love you Rarity, and I want y’all—I mean you, to be my special somepony and, and-- Sweetie Belle, can we please stop? I feel very silly.”

“Just keep goin’!” Apple Bloom whispered.

“So, uh… I, uh… uh… I, what do you, uh… say… Rarity?”

“What do I say, _what_?”

“Huh?”

“Fluttershy!” Maybe I should’ve just asked Apple Bloom to pretend to be me instead. “‘Do you love me back?’”

“…Okay.” It was still hard to look at Sweetie, and not just because of the makeup. “Rarity, do you… do you love me back?”

“Well…”

Before I could say anything else, Scootaloo suddenly interrupted. “OH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!” …Thank goodness. “Can you just get to the part where you two kiss, already?”

“WHAT!?”

“ _Okay, sure!_ Fluttershy, let us join lips to finally strengthen our bond and become very special someponies, darling!”

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. This was utterly terrifying. “No, I… I can’t! I’m not going to—What are you—STOP!”

But she was still moving in. “Oh but Fluttershy, isn’t this what you vant, darling? You and me, marefriend and marefriend! Our hearts like two shooting stars colliding in the sky! Your arms and mine, _as we hold each other so closely…_ ”

I looked over at Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. They looked scared too.

But she was still leaning in. _Very_ closely, until finally…

“OHH! JUST KISS ME NOW, SPIKE!”

“AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!”

_SPLAT!_

I wasn’t hurt, but I think both of our fruit punches splashed all over Sweetie Belle when the table flipped over, and she was knocked to the ground too. Her wig fell off and now her face was covered in dripping make-up.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, Sweetie Belle!”

“No… that’s okay. My fault. Guess I got a little carried away. Heh-heh.”

“Hee-hee-hee!”

“A _little_?”

* * *

“Oh, Fancy Pants…”

“Oh, Rarity…”

And as quick as a swallow, like Fluttershy says sometimes, we both found ourselves leaning in. Puckering our lips. Getting ready to lay on that big, sweet, savory…

“OH, STOP! JUST STOP! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!”

I screamed rather loudly, thus the entire hall ceased and became dead silent, and stared at us. Even Octavia had stopped her playing.

“Uh… heh-heh, carry on.”

And so they did.

“Rarity, are you alright? I don’t understand.”

I could barely… well, bear, to look at him. He seemed so confused, so quizzically sad.

The ‘ _Is… she rejecting me, or what?_ ’ look.

“Fancy Pants, I am so, so terribly sorry. I have been acting most selfish and unladylike.”

“What do you have to apologize for? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh, but I have! Because you see, the thing is…” I could already feel the tears in my eyes. “I had already heard about your break-up back in Ponyville. I only ventured up here because I was hoping to be your _new_ Fleur-de-Lis.”

“My… my _new_ Fleur-de-Lis?”

I still couldn’t face him. I turned my chair the other way as I recounted my woes.

“I’ve been such on such a mad search for love the past few days that I—I don’t know. I’ve been setting aside my emotions and my common sense. I’ve been blinded by my frustrations, and acting so selfishly!”

I also didn’t want him to see my tears.

“I apologize deeply for putting you through all of this, Fancy. I was so excited by your break-up that I wasn’t thinking straight. I just saw you as an opportunity, and I used you. I made you want me. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m not fit to call myself your friend anymore.”

Though it pained me, I decided it would be best to leave now. “I don’t know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but please know, that I am sorry. I mean it. I truly am, sorry.”

As I got out of my chair to leave, I suddenly felt a hoof grab my own, holding me back.

“Rarity, wait!”

“Huh?” Finally, I turned to face him again. “Fancy Pants…?”

“You’re not the only one who has apologizing to do, Miss Rarity.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, to be very frank… as soon as you entered that restaurant, ideas started to come into my head as well.”

“You mean…”

“All of those places I took you, all of those things we did… I was hoping to entrance you, and maybe convince you to take Fleur’s place.”

“Hmm… I see.” An awkward silence followed; I guess we were both feeling pretty somber. I decided to try to lighten the mood. “I guess, as the song would say, we were searching for love in all the wrong stables.”

That made him laugh. Let it never be said that I don’t know how to at least cheer somepony up. “Ahh. Yes. I suppose in the end, we were both acting like foals.”

“I can drink to that,” I said with a smile, taking a sip of my red wine. “You know, do you think us in a relationship would probably even work anyway?”

“Probably not,” he agreed. “You’re a very good friend, Rarity. And the more I think about it, I think I couldn’t be more happy with that.”

“I concur. You’re a great friend, too.”

As our conversation finished, so did Octavia’s number. After she played the final hanging note, everypony applauded from their seats.

While the song ceased, Fancy Pants turned to me again. "I have to ask though, Rarity... why are you suddenly so desperate for companionship? You said that incident with Prince Blueblood happened at last year's Grand Galloping Gala, but this didn't seem like such a big worry of yours when you were last in Canterlot."

"...It all started with my little sister, I think. She's recently become enamored with someone of her own, and so have an increasing number of my friends, lately. It's all brought to my attention more than ever the fact that I still have yet to find a lover of my own. An entire life loveless, and betrayed."

“Well you know, if you’re this desperate to find somepony, perhaps you should've just asked me straight away. There is actually somepony I could introduce you to if you’re still going to be in Canterlot for a while.”

“Really?”

“Yes. That is to say… _are_ you interested?”

“Hmmm… well, since my trip to Canterlot would otherwise be a waste… I suppose a long-distance relationship isn’t entirely a bad thing.” That’s supposedly how my parents started out, as a matter of fact. “Sure, Fancy. I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Great! For now, would you like me to escort you back to your hotel room?”

“That would be most pleasant. Thank you.”

We both got up from the table and started to walk towards the door.

“By the way… this pony you’re going to introduce me to?”

“Yes?”

“Stallion, I should hope?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Okay, good. Just making sure.”

* * *

Once Rarity and Fancy Pants left and she finished her curtain call, Octavia took a stage right and whispered into the stage curtain.

“Psst. They’ve left now.”

“Oh, have they?” A female voice from inside replied. “Well, what _were_ they talking about?”

“Well, it doesn’t look like they’re actually together. In fact, Fancy Pants is apparently going to introduce her to somepony he knows, something about her ‘trying to find a companion’. She asked if he was a stallion.”

“Mm. Good, good. So he hasn’t let himself become taken so quickly after all. How perfect for me…”

\- - -

I think the Crusaders had all but given up now. That pretend date must’ve been their last resort plan.

Thank goodness, too. I don’t think I could take much more of whatever else they were going to try. Once you've spend a whole day with them like that, I guess I really understand now why everypony else calls them such a handful.

Still, they try hard and they really do mean good, so it’s still a little sad to see them looking so disappointed.

“Oh, girls. You tried your hardest. I’m sorry it hasn’t been going the way you wanted.”

“Maybe we’re not meant to be matchmakers after all…” said Sweetie Belle.

“Well, thank goodness! I don’t think I would want a symbol of two ponies kissing each other on my flank anyway!”

“Hey, Fluttershy?” Apple Bloom looked up at me. “I got a question. Will ya still be able to talk to Rarity and tell her how ya feel, now?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure. She’s… she might already have somepony else to love by now…”

“Oh. …Sorry.”

Mr. Cake was still cleaning fruit punch off of the floor, the tables, and the curtain next to us.

“We’re really sorry that we made such a mess, Mr. Cake,” said Sweetie Belle.

“Ohh, that’s all right. This sort of thing happens all the time. We really don’t mind. Right, honey?”

“I guess not.” Mrs. Cake was restocking the candy on the bottom counters for tomorrow. “I just wish Pinkie were here. Do you why she’s been shirking her work so much lately?”

“Got me. She keeps asking me if she can have some time off to spend with her friends. In particular, she seems to really want to hang out with Twilight Sparkle a lot lately. I don’t get it, but then again, there’s a _lot_ of things I don't get about Pinkie Pie.”

Just then, the bell rang and the door opened.

Lyra Heartstrings walked in and sat down on the bar stools. She looked… upset about something. She had her head down low the whole time.

“Well, hello there, Miss Heartstrings. A tall double Hot Fudge Sundae with macadamia nuts and a wild cherry for you and…?”

“No. Just a small orange whip, please.” She spoke really quietly, like she had a sore throat.

“Oh. Certainly, dear. …Coming right up.”

I had to see why she seemed so sad.

“Heartstrings?”

“Oh. Hey, Fluttershy.” She had faint trails on her face, like she had been crying a little while ago. “What’s up?”

“Are you… okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Just fine.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re upset about something. Did something happen?”

She stayed quiet for a while, until finally…

“Yeah. Well, sort of. The thing is…”

She looked up at me finally. Her eyes were glistening, like she was about to start crying again.

“Bon-Bon just broke up with me.”


	12. Rarity the Go-Getter

Gerard Gelato, Fancy Pants told me his name was. ‘An old friend from the academy,’ as he called him. He explained to me that he and Gerard started out as roommates during one semester, and Fancy, the noble pony he is, even helped him earn his Cutie Mark.

He also gave me some other information, such as what his special talent and career actually are, as well as his general personality and upbringing, and his feelings towards… ahem, more private matters. Though he also advised me to pretend I didn’t know anything as I met him.

He even arranged a place for us to meet. So at around 4:30 that afternoon, I found myself awaiting my hopeful lover’s arrival at… erm, the ‘L'impertinente Polpette’. To be frank, I sort of regret seeking a translation of that title. Perhaps some mysteries are best left unsolved.

But nonetheless, I quietly and calmly stood in the restaurant foyer, waiting patiently for my suitor, all with the elegance of a perfect lady, not a worry in my head. ‘A serene grace’, Fluttershy would probably call it.

_TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP!_

“Ohhh, where is he? Why is it taking him so long to appear? Maybe he forgot! Or maybe he decided he doesn’t care!”

Okay, maybe I was a little worried…

“Oh, pull yourself together, Rarity! He can afford to be a few minutes late! You of all ponies should understand about being ‘fashionably late’. So just keep calm. He’s going to show up, and then you and he are going to have a nice, grand old time.

Yes… ohh, but what if we _don’t_ have a good time? What if I mess up? What if he doesn’t like me? Or what if he himself doesn’t prove to be likable? This could end up being the worst, POSSIBLE…”

_Ding!_

“Excuse me there, but are you the Miss Rarity I was supposed to meet here?”

_Okay, Rarity. Composure. Composure._ “Why yes, I am,” I replied as I turned around. “You must be Ger… Geh… _Gehh_ …”

The figure that stood before me looked like an angel.

His blonde, neatly-combed mane gleamed in the sunlight. His body was a slightly darker shade of yellow, and an impressive frame at that. His straight tail was a display of master strokes and even more handsome blonde hair. His horn had clearly been filed recently, standing sharp and bold atop his forehead.

But most of all, those eyes. Ooh, those eyes. Those shining, stunning, all-around magnificent mantis green eyes. Such perfection, such male beauty. All captured in a single individual…

“Oh, my stars.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Rarity. My name’s Gerard Gelato, as I’m sure you’re aware.” Even his voice sounded so… so sexy. “Now, shall we find a table?”

“I… Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Come on, let’s go… Gerard.”

I have a good feeling about this one.

* * *

“…and that’s the gist of it. Since then, I’ve been keeping a stable job as a food connoisseur. I still specialize mostly in desserts, but with this, I can live a much more balanced and healthier lifestyle… and I still get to eat more!”

We both heartily chuckled. He had spent the past fifteen minutes discussing his life as we both ate some rather exquisite giambotta stew. It was so enthralling just to listen to him speak.

“Yes…" he continued. "Well then, that’s pretty much the best I can sum myself up. So what about you?”

“Huh?”

“Your own interests, family, friends, career… What _is_ Miss Rarity’s life?”

“Oh… Um, oh dear. Where to start…?” Now I started to worry. Fancy Pants had told me so much about Gerard, but how much of me had Fancy told _him_? “Well… perhaps I should mention that I’m— that is to say, I don’t live in Canterlot and—”

“Oh, don’t worry about all that,” he interrupted. “Fancy Pants already told me about it. Personally, I think it’s quite charming, a fashion designer as classy as anypony else in Canterlot, yet she prefers the comfort of a rural town. And you’ve made a tight circle of friends there, which should say miles about how approachable you must be.”

_Such a gentleman!_

“Oh, stop it, Gerard! You’re going to make me blush!”

“Good. Because in my personal opinion, you look prettier that way.”

“Ohhh.” I let out a few giggles as I continued. “But yes, I love making dresses and outfits for ponies. I treasure my friends too, and my sister. Are you sure that’s alright though, being such a long way from Canterlot?”

“More than alright, it may be just what I need right now.” He looked down to the table, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. “I’ve had some, well… some rather bad experiences lately, and when my good friend Fancy Pants told me he knew somepony looking for a potential long-distance relationship… right now, it feels like my best option.”

“Oh. …I see.” I was about to ask what happened, but I decided not to pry any further. This is clearly something personal to him, and I’d best not hurt my chances by delving into something private. “Well, that was quite a meal.”

“Yes. Quite nourishing, wasn’t it?” He seemed to stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes, and then he looked at me again with a smile. “Say, Rarity… you didn’t happen to bring a ballroom gown with you, did you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because, if it’s all right with you… I’d like to take you out to a dance.”

“A-a dance? Why yes! Of course! I’d love to!”

A dance! That’s a good sign! Bless the stars, this might actually work!

* * *

“Okay. Are you ready for this?”

“I think so.”

“Good, because here we go!”

After bracing ourselves, Gerard lifted his hoof up. Taking my cue, I stood up on my hind legs and twirled my body underneath it, as my black dress glided in the air. Spinning around to his right side, I then leaned back as he took a step and leaned forward. A few couples sitting at tables nearby clapped as we finished our dip.

“That was fantastic, Rarity! Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“My mother started teaching me at a young age. She always told me it would be all I needed to impress a stallion.”

“Well, I can certainly say I love a mare who can do the moves. Splendid work.”

We continued to dance into the night. Eventually, it came to a slow song with a relaxing low pitch. I bit my lip and decided to ask about what had been on my mind.

“Gerard?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I… ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Well, you mentioned that you were interested in a long-distance relationship because of some bad experiences…” His smile immediately faltered. “What happened?”

He exhausted another sigh, and cut off the dance. And he wouldn’t look back up at me. “I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No… Fancy Pants told me about what happened between you and Prince Blueblood, and it wouldn’t be fair for a relationship if I wasn’t open about my own love life.” He stayed silent for a few moments. “Here, let’s sit down.”

* * *

“Well… it all started with my first girlfriend. Her name was Chell Copper.” He sniffled up a little. I levitated over a box of tissues, afraid this was going to get emotional… perhaps for the both of us. “She was the first one I ever loved.”

He fished into his saddlebag and pulled out a photo, which he then showed me. It must have been from a few years ago, because Gerard looked a little younger. But he was smiling, and so was the mare next to him.

She had shining golden hair, a light yellow coat, sharp purple eyes, and a warm, friendly smile. It was strange, but she almost looked somewhat familiar. I couldn’t help but feel that I had seen her somewhere before, even though I’m fairly certain I haven’t.

“We met at a Giving Thanks Day banquet a long while back. We fell in love then, but I soon found out she lived all the way out in Hayfield. We agreed to a long-distance relationship, and kept in touch via letters, like pen pals. And we would schedule an occasional meet-up, to see each other for real once more.”

“Were you happy?”

“Oh, yes. Our letters were very passionate, and I always looked forward to meeting her again every few months or so. It was the happiest I had ever been. Until…”

Then, he stopped, and closed his eyes.

“Until… what?”

He opened them again. This time, they were gleaming. He was about to shed tears.

“One day, perhaps a year or two ago, I received a letter. But right away, the hoofwriting was different. It was from her mother. She had written a letter to inform me, that—” He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes again. He was _really_ fighting back tears. “—that Chell had passed away, from radiation poisoning.”

“Oh… my.” I knew this story was heading towards a grim ending, but… I was expecting a breakup or something. I didn’t know she _died_. I guess that means I really _haven’t_ ever seen her around. “Gerard, I— I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He levitated a tissue towards himself and wiped his eyes as he continued. “It took me a year to get over her loss. After that, I tried to get back into the dating scene, this time with mares that lived a little closer. But… it wasn’t there. The passion. The thrills of waiting anxiously for the next letter. The excitement of seeing each other again every once in a while.”

“I see what you mean now,” I said, softly. “You were so happy being in a pen-pal relationship that an up-close one was too hard to get accustomed to again.”

“Indeed. That about sums it all up.”

We sat like this for a few minutes. Gerard had stopped tearing up, but still there was silence.

“Gerard…”

“We should get back to the floor.”

“I— Okay.”

* * *

The rest of the night went rather smoothly. Once we had settled back in, we were ripe and dancing once more. We carried on for perhaps an hour and a half before finally deciding to call it a day.

After a very quiet and peaceful night stroll through the park, during which we encountered plenty of gorgeous fireflies, Gerard and I finally arrived back at my hotel.

“Thank you so much, Gerard. I had a lovely time.”

“And I as well. Thank you Rarity, for a _very_ pleasurable experience.”

He flashed a warm smile at me. That seemed all the assurance in the world, but… I still wanted to make sure.

“So…?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you thought about whether you’d like to continue with these dates, and be my special somepony?”

“Ahh, yes. I did think long and hard about that on the way home. And I’ve made up my mind.”

“And?”

“I’m… afraid I have to say no.”

My eyes widened. I couldn’t believe it. I thought for sure he was going to say yes.

_I don’t understand… He seemed like he was having so much fun…_

“But why?”

“Oh, please try to understand me, Rarity. It’s not because of you. I had a wonderful time today, and I haven’t felt so happy in a very long time. No… to be very truthfully honest with you, I don’t think I really am ready to start a new relationship yet. I still, haven’t gotten over… Well, you know.”

“Chell’s death?”

“Yes. It’s funny, actually. While we were dancing, I began to realize— I realized just how much you remind me of her, and how much I still miss her. ...Do you understand?”

“Yes… I think I do. It’s never easy to lose somepony. My grandmother passed when I was just a foal. It happened so long ago and yet— and yet I still miss her from time to time.” Now I was fighting back my own tears. “If that’s how you feel, I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“Thank you, Rarity.” He held his hooves out, and I joined him in a tender embrace. “Thank you so much… for everything.”

* * *

“I truly am sorry Rarity, that it didn’t quite work out the way you wanted it to. I never knew that sort of thing happened to Gerard. In all the years I’ve known him…”

“Well, I can see why he wanted to keep it private,” I confessed.

Fancy Pants and I were both walking to the edge of Canterlot, towards the train station. Since I had packed fairly light, I was able to carry all of my possessions in my saddlebag, rather than have a generous bellhop carry my stuff for me like I normally do.

“Forgive me for asking Rarity, but… what will you do now, once you’ve settled back home in Ponyville?”

“Oh. I’m not sure. I—”

“ATTENTION! ALL ABOARD!”

I looked up at the voice who said that… and was met by a gorgeous, ooh handsome looking stallion. He had a magnificent orange mane, and really dreamy blue eyes. Oh, so majestic, he even makes that tacky train conductor’s uniform look like the fashion choice of the year.

“Oh… I think I’m going to be just fine…”

The train whistled in front of us.

“Train’s leaving now. I’d better go.”

“Well, it was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Rarity. Feel free to come by Canterlot again some time again, I’ll always make time to see a friend.”

“And you too, Fancy Pa— Wait!”

“What is it?”

I ran back over to him. I had just remembered something.

“What about _you_?”

“Me?”

“Yes. You’re all alone, and single now. What are you _going_ to do?”

He sighed, and looked up to the sky with a grin on his face. “Oh… don’t worry about me. I know I’ll find somepony. It might be hard, but I can do it. As the old saying goes, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Isn’t that ever the truth.”

“All aboard, m’am.”

“Oh… thank you, kind sir,” I replied, batting my eyelashes. I caught him blushing out of the corner of my eye. How delightful!

Once I found my seat, I opened the window and waved goodbye to Fancy Pants.

“Ta-ta, Fancy Pants!”

“So long, Rarity!”

* * *

* * *

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave... He is a fool for still pining after m— I mean, _her_. Now, there's nothing standing in my way. Fancy Pants will become... _mine_."

* * *

* * *

‘ _Disappointment haunted all my dreams_ ’, as the song goes…

“I’m so sorry, lady. It’s just… you’re really not my type.”

“It’s… alright. I suppose it was worth a shot, anyhow. Be seeing you.”

Now I’ve gotten off the platform. Feels good to be home, I suppose. However, I’m not feeling any excitement. No, as it would happen, there’s only one thing on my mind right now.

Uncertainty.

Where am I going to go from here? So far, my hunt for the perfect stallion has turned up short to nothing, and I’m all out of ideas. It seems picking out one stallion, and then going out on one long date, isn’t working out as well as it should be.

I need to try something new. But what?

Hmm… picking out only one stallion… and just one long date…

Wait… of course.

That’s it! It’s perfect!

Oh, but hang on a minute. There’s still one problem. I would need someone to handle the—

Ooh! Speak of the devil! There’s Spike now, walking across town with a box of chocolates!

“Oh, Spike! Yoo-hoo!”

“Huh? Oh, hey, Rarity! What’s shaking?”

“Could you be a dear and pass a message on to Twilight for me?”

“Well… sure. I wasn’t quite heading back to the library right now, but yeah, I can stop there really quick. What is it?”

“Ask Twilight if she can meet me at the Chez le Pâtes Fantaisie tomorrow at… well, let’s say around two o’clock. …Oh, and tell her to bring a stopwatch!”

“Right… okay, got it.”

“Oh, thank you, my little Spikey Wikey. Now, I’d better get started hanging up some flyers around here. See you later!”

“Bye, Rarity!”

Ahh, off he goes. Just look at him, that cute little baby dragon with his big box of chocolates and th—

Wait a minute. Box of chocolates?

“Hey, Spike!”

“Yeah?”

“Those chocolates wouldn’t happen to have any nuts in them, would they?”

“I’m not sure. Why?”

“Well, she’s allergic to peanuts. Just thought you should know.”


	13. Fluttershy the Matchmaker

__“Um… you know what, Heartstrings? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all.”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Fluttershy? You were the one who convinced me we should do this!”

“I know but— I think I’ve changed my mind. I really don’t want to make her mad.”

“Well, alright. Let’s just forget about this and go home, then.”

“No, wait! I mean— We have to do this. _I have to do this, I have to do this, I have to do this…_ ”

Mustering up all my courage, I finally knocked on Bon Bon’s door.

“I’m telling you, she’s going to slam the door in our faces as soon as she sees me,” said Heartstrings.

Bon Bon opened the door just a crack at first (probably to see who it was) and then opened it all the way when she saw me.

“Oh! Good morning, Fluttershy. Back again? What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Bon Bon. Um… is it okay if we—” I took a big gulp. “—if we come in and talk about something?”

“Oh… well sure, Fluttershy. Why, what’s on your—” But as she opened the door more, she must’ve seen Heartstrings next to me, because she gasped and swung the door back. “Hang on, what is _she_ doing there?”

“Nice to see you too, Bon Bon,” Heartstrings grumbled.

They both sneered at each other. I wasn’t sure whether to speak up. In fact, I almost wanted to quietly sneak away.

“Um… girls? If it’s, okay with you… Can we still talk, about—”

“Wait a minute,” Bon Bon interrupted. “This is about what I think it is, isn’t it? If it is, then I’m sorry, Fluttershy. I really don’t want to disappoint a friend, but I’m afraid you’re not going to convince me to get back together with Lyra— I mean, Heartstrings.”

“Oh, well that’s okay, then. We’ll just be going, then… Come on, Heartstrings.” I could feel some tension between them. I decided it would be best to get away as quick as I could. But…

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second, sister!” Suddenly, Heartstrings grabbed me and dragged me back in-between them. “We already made it this far, and Fluttershy really wanted to talk to you! The least you could do is let her try!”

“Um, hey girls?” I tried to speak up from under their shouting heads.

“But there’s nothing to talk about here, missy! We are never ever getting back together! And if you keep acting like this, I’m not going to want to be your friend anymore, either!”

“Hey girls?”

“Excuse me? What is this ‘friend’ talk? I _already_ decided I don’t want to be your friend anyway!”

“Hey… girls?”

“Well, well, well, it looks like we _finally_ agree on something! Why don’t you just wander back to your fancy family palace in Canterlot and keep playing your harp into the night!”

**“GIRLS!”**

I had to shout at the top of my lungs, and I was extremely out of breath afterwards. I had startled both of them… and myself.

“Can we… please… just go inside and… talk? Or something. Just please… please stop arguing…”

“You know…” said Bon Bon. “Maybe she has a point.”

“What, you mean _now_ you want to get back together?”

“NO! But maybe, just maybe, Fluttershy can help us get to a point where we can talk to each other like civil ponies instead of lunging at each other’s throats.” She held the door open for us.

“Oh. Well sure, I’d be happy with that,” said Heartstrings. She walked inside the house. “I wasn’t going to lunge at your throat, though.”

“It’s a figure of speech, Lyra.”

“Great…” I wheezed. “Everypony’s happy… Woo-hoo…”

* * *

Bon Bon and Heartstrings are both really good friends of mine, and I couldn’t bear to see Heartstrings so sad. So, even though I was afraid, I decided to take her to see Bon Bon, and figure out how to make them happy again. ‘Easier said than done’ though, like Rarity always says…

Ten minutes went by after we went inside. Bon Bon made us some really nice tea and we all sat down to drink it. Well, Bon Bon and Heartstrings were on opposite sides of the room. Heartstrings took up the couch for herself, while Bon Bon pulled up two chairs for her and I to sit on. She sat across from the table.

And they both sat there, glaring at each other. After a while, I finally took a big gulp and decided to speak up.

“Um… this is some really good tea, Bon Bon. I—”

“Snob,” said Heartstrings.

“Stuck-up bum.”

“I hope you get diabetes.”

“I hope you break every Celestia-damned string on that miniature harp!”

“Take. That. Back.”

_Oh, no._ “Um, you know what? Maybe I should just go…” I got up to leave, but then Heartstrings spoke up.

“No, no. Please stay, Fluttershy. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have called you a ‘snob’, Bon Bon. You said we should talk to each other like civil ponies, but here I am still trying to pick a fight with you.”

Bon Bon didn’t stay anything at first. Finally, she closed her eyes. “That’s okay, Lyra. I forgive you.”

_Wow. Maybe we really_ are _getting somewhere with this._

I decided now might be a good time to ask what had been on my mind.

“Um… hey Bon Bon, can I— ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, um… what caused you and Heartstrings to break up?”

“Wait— _what_?”

“Oh um, I’m sorry. If it’s too personal, then you don’t have to—”

“No, no, it’s not,” she said, interrupting me again. “It’s just… I don’t know, I figured Lyra would’ve already told you.”

“I didn’t tell her, because… well to be perfectly honest, _I_ still don’t even know how we grew apart so fast,” said Lyra, shrugging.

“Oh, please! You know _exactly_ what you were doing that was driving me nuts, and why I eventually had no choice but to give you the slip.”

“Girls, please!” Once again, they both went quiet.

“Sorry, Fluttershy,” they both said.

“Okay, Bon Bon. Can you please tell me what happened? Because it’s just, you two seemed so happy when I was here a few days ago.”

“We did?” Bon Bon replied. “Well, we must not have made it very obvious, then. By that time, I was already starting to grow tired of having to deal with her all the time.”

“I still don’t know what you even mean by that!”

“Alright. Listen up, Fluttershy.” Bon Bon put down her tea as she started to tell her story. “The truth is, you remember how I started doing business with Sugarcube Corner a while ago, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well once I made that deal, I started earning a lot more money for work. Apparently, enough money that Little Miss Heartstrings over there decided she didn’t need to have a career of her own anymore!”

“That’s not true!”

“It basically is.” Bon Bon turned towards me again. “She completely stopped taking offers to play at venues, and didn’t bother trying to book any performances anymore. When I asked her why, she just said, ‘Oh, well, you’re working so hard now, that I guess we don’t need the extra money anymore.’ What hogwash!”

“Okay, first of all, what does washing a hog even have to do with any of this? Secondly, that is a terrible imitation of my voice.”

“So what does she decide to do with all of her new-found free time? Become a house-worker? Start a garden? Work out? No! Instead, she would go up into her room and just sit in bed playing her harp! All day long!”

“I keep telling you, it’s not a harp. It’s a lyre. There’s a very distinct difference.”

“Oh, whatever! Fact of the matter is, you still never came out of there! Just up there playing all day like a music-loving hermit!”

“Hey, at least I had the window open!”

“What difference does that make?”

“I was playing for all of Ponyville to hear!”

“If you want to play for all of Ponyville to hear, then why don’t you do it on stage?”

“Alright, that’s it!”

They both stood up. I could already see what was about to happen. I jumped onto the table and held out my hooves.

“Stop!” I shouted as I held them back from trying to fight with each other. “Now sit down! BOTH OF YOU!”

They both went back to their seats. I went back to mine, lowered my head, and took a deep breath. I never like raising my voice like that.

But still, I have to keep trying to be assertive sometimes.

“Please Bon Bon, keep going.”

“Every so often, I would tell her to get off her flank and go look for a gig, and she would just say ‘No. I don’t need to anymore.’ And I kept telling her, and she just kept saying, ‘No!’ ‘No!’ ‘No!’ At least two or three times a week, this happened!”

She stopped to take a breath, and another sip of tea. “And so finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. Just yesterday, I packed all her stuff into suitcases and tossed them out. I told her we were broken up, and to get out of my house. And that’s how it all went down, at least from my point of view.”

“Hmmph.”

Neither of them spoke for a while after that. I felt like if I didn’t speak up again, it would stay that way.

“Um… so Heartstrings, can _you_ tell me what happened?”

“Oh yeah, that’ll be a laugh,” said Bon Bon. “Let’s hear _your_ version of events.”

She looked down to the floor, thinking to herself I guess. She sighed and closed her eyes.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Ha! Because I hit it right on the mark, didn’t I? Couldn’t have phrased it any better.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Well, what else is there? That’s what you did, and that’s what you told me. I’m just telling it how I saw it.”

She turned herself away from us. “I just… I just don’t want to talk, okay?”

“Why don’t you just admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“That you just wanted an excuse to not have to go out and play for money, and when I struck that deal, you used that and your ‘well now, we don’t need the money’ shtick to get yourself out!”

Suddenly, Heartstrings turned around and stood up, looking very angry at Bon Bon. It… scared me a little bit.

“Enough! You know what your problem is, Bon Bon? You just _assume_. You take everything at face value, and don’t think about anything else beyond that. You don’t think about other ponies’ feelings.”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re even talking about.”

“Did you ever think about why I started acting like a loner? Why I suddenly gave up on everything? Why I was doing the things I did? No, you didn’t. Because you’re right. I _was_ lying about quitting on doing gigs because I didn’t feel like we needed the money anymore.”

“Well then, why _did_ you stop doing gigs?”

“Because, I—” But then she stopped. She threw her head back and sat down again. “I, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What!?”

This wasn’t good. Heartstrings was turning into… into me.

“Heartstrings, please?” I begged.

“No, Fluttershy.”

“Oh, are you sure? Because… I think we really need to know—”

“I said no!”

“Please? How are we ever going to get this whole thing fixed if you’re not going t—”

“ **BECAUSE BON BON DIDN’T HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE!** ”

Everything went silent.

Until finally…

“I— W-What?”

“Once you took up that deal with the Cakes, you became busier than ever! Managing your own bakery _and_ making goods for Sugarcube Corner! In the midst of all, we didn’t get to spend any time together anymore! Because whenever I was free to do something, you were busy making ‘four dozens of bonbons by next Tuesday’! And on those rare moments when you _were_ free, _I_ was too busy doing a concert or a venue or something!”

Bon Bon gasped. “So that’s why you…”

“At first, yeah. But then eventually, it was just because I was too upset to play anything in public anymore. I felt like all my heartstrings were broken. You spent so much time making sweets for everypony day in and day out, but… even when I quit the gigs, you still barely had any of that sweetness left for me. For us. It was like…” She was starting to cry. “Like I wasn’t as important to you anymore.”

“Lyra…” Bon Bon looked like she was about to cry too. I was already crying. I could feel it running down my cheeks.

“So, I shut myself into my room all the time because— because I wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to stay down here and watch you completely ignore me. And the reason I would sit there and play the lyre all day? It wasn’t because I was playing for all of Ponyville to hear. It was because…”

I looked at Bon Bon, and nodded at her.

“B-because why?” She was starting to cry so much, she could barely get the words out.

“Because it reminded me of that day. That day I serenaded you. The day you told me you love me. Every day, I’ve been playing the same song that I played on that one day. Because I wanted to forget, to go back. Go back to that day, when I loved you, and you loved me, and we were happy. Because I miss that day. I miss that day so, so much.”

We were all gushing with tears by now. I had already used up their entire tissue box. After a few minutes of quiet except for crying and sniffling, Bon Bon got off her chair and ran over to Heartstrings on the couch.

“Oh, Lyra! My honeybun! Why didn’t you just _tell_ me that you felt like I was neglecting you!?”

“Because… I didn’t think you would listen.”

Bon Bon pulled her off of the couch and embraced her in a tight hug. I wonder how long it’d been since they hugged.

“Of course I would’ve listened! I’d always listen to you, Lyra Heartstrings, because I love you! Don’t you ever forget that, okay? No matter what happens, don’t ever, EVER forget! And I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry!”

“I’m sorry too, Bon Bon!”

And then finally, they closed their eyes and shared a very deep, passionate kiss. I could feel my tear ducts almost drying up by now. But I wasn’t crying tears of sadness anymore. They were tears of joy.

“So… what do we do now, then?” Heartstrings asked, after they broke.

“I… I’m not sure.”

“Um, if I could make a suggestion…” I finally said. They both looked at me. They were so into the confessions and kissing, they might have completely forgotten I was there. “Maybe you could… work together and try to figure out a schedule that would work best for the both of you; where you can still work on your baking duties, you can go back to playing at concerts and stuff, and then you two can still have time for each other somewhere.”

“You know what?” said Bon Bon. She turned back to Heartstrings. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t.” Then, she turned to me. “Thank you, Fluttershy.”

“Oh, it’s no problem I—”

“Thank you I mean… for everything. For convincing me to come here and confront my problems, and for egging me on to finally tell Bon Bon how I’ve been feeling. If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably still be moping at Sugarcube Corner right now. You’ve shown so much bravery today that… you’ve inspired me to show some of my own.”

“Huh?” Bon Bon and I both asked.

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

After several minutes, Heartstrings came back downstairs again, having tucked something behind her mane.

“Do you know what the most heart-breaking thing was for me, Bon Bon? It wasn’t that I felt like I was unimportant to you, or that you didn’t understand how I felt, or any of that.”

“Lyra, I’m confused. What’s this about?”

“You see… what hurt me the most was that— well, this all started happening right as I was about to ask you something. Something really important.”

Finally, she pulled the object out of her mane. I gasped when I saw what it was.

“Oh, my.”

Heartstrings hunched down on her forelegs and took Bon Bon’s hoof. Bon Bon looked really shocked. I definitely was.

“Bon Bon… in the two years that you’ve been my girlfriend, you’ve made me so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life. And in spite of everything that happened recently, I want to make our relationship work again, and I want to continue being happy with you. And that’s why, just before you took the deal, I was getting ready to ask you…”

She finally opened it up. It was a single diamond gold-banded ring. It must’ve come from Diamond Stone’s shop, because I remember seeing that specific type of ring being sold out when I was there with the girls yesterday.

“Bon Bon Sweetie Drops, will you marry me?”

“Oh, Lyra…” She gave Heartstrings yet another warm hug. “Yes! Yes, of course I will!”

I’m going to need a _lot_ more tissues.

* * *

“Well, now we’re going to be really busy for a while,” said Bon Bon as they both stood at the door. “Not only do we need to make up that schedule, now we have some big planning to do.” She kissed Heartstrings on the cheek. “But we’ll make it work, won’t we, my honeybun?”

“Oh, you bet we will, my sweet angel. We’re going to be the first same-gender married couple in Ponyville, so let’s make this damn town proud.”

“Well, good luck with all of that,” I said to them as I walked out.

“Oh, and Fluttershy?”

“Yes?” I turned around to face Heartstrings. I couldn’t help but smile as the engagement ring proudly shined on her horn.

“I know I already said this enough times, but thank you. Just, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Heartstrings.”

“Hey, Fluttershy?”

“Um, yes?”

“Please…” She wrapped her arm around Bon Bon. “Just call me Lyra.”

* * *

This is great. This is really great.

I mean, I thought I was just simply going to try to talk my friends into getting back together. And even then, I was scared to at first.

But I was able to do it. I was able to find the confidence and the strength. It was inside of me all along. and I was so confident, that I inspired Lyra to do something very brave herself.

If I could do all of that, then hey… telling Rarity how I feel about her should be no problem!

Yes! I’m going to do it this time! No more backing out! I’m going to tell her!


	14. Speed Dating

“So… what exactly am I doing again, Rarity?”

I put my hoof to my face and sighed again. Twilight Sparkle may be very book-smart, but she can be very inept when it comes to more social fields. Perfectly understandable given her upbringing, of course. It just can get be a tad irritating at times.

It also makes me worry whether Twilight will ever become fully sociable enough to find love of her own.

“I told you before Twilight, this is called ‘speed dating’. Now, you brought the stopwatch, right?”

“Yes…” She levitated the stopwatch up to show me.

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. When I say so, you’re going to let the first stallion in that line into this room, and let him sit with me so we can begin mingling. Then, you need to time us. Once five minutes have passed, the date is over and you will escort him away. Afterward, you will let in the next stallion and we do it all over again. Rinse, lather, repeat, very very simple. You understand, don’t you?”

“Well, I— I guess.” She gazed at the stopwatch again. I could tell by her expression that there was doubt in her mind. “Rarity, are you… sure this is a good idea? I mean, five minutes to figure out whether one of them will be your special somepony? That doesn’t sound very rational.”

“Of course I’m sure, Twilight. This type of dating is all the rage in the dating scene of Les Manes. The Equestria Inquirer even says it’s how Glimmershine and Barry Tone met!”

“Who?”

“Alright, Twilight, I think I’m all prepared,” I said as I finished lighting the peach-scented candle on the table. “You may bring in the first suitor now.”

“Oookay. Here goes nothing. There’s still something I don’t like about this… I’ve never read anything in my books about ‘speed dating’.”

I took a deep sigh. “Yes well, books may be helpful sometimes, Twilight, but I learned a little while ago that there are some things about love you can’t understand just by reading them.”

Poor Sweetie Belle…

* * *

“Thank you so much for the strawberries, Holly Sunrise. I promise I’ll find a way to pay off the rest of the bits.”

“Ohh, think nothing of it, Fluttershy! You’re such a friendly, loyal customer! I’ll let you have this batch on me! Just take care of yourself!”

“Gee, thanks.”

While it’s true that some of the salesponies at the market like to take advantage of me and push me around like a doormat, it’s comforting to know that at least some of them are very friendly and look out for your best interests.

I was on my way home with the basket of strawberries, getting ready to make a fresh fruit salad for the animals and me, when I was stopped by Sweetie Belle, who suddenly appeared right in front of me.

“Fluttershy! What are you doing _here_? You should be over at the Chez le Pâtes Fantaisie!”

“Huh? Why? I don’t remember making any plans to go there…”

“Haven’t you seen the flyer? Look!”

She pointed me to a pole nearby that had several flyers taped or nailed to it. I walked over and gazed at them. One of them in particular caught my attention.

“Oh yes, the Drifting Cattails performing this Sunday! Yes, I already know about it. I tried to get a ticket to that, but they were all sold out—”

“Not _that_ one! The one right below it! See?”

I looked down at the flyer below the concert poster.

“Oh? What’s this? ‘Attention, stallions of Ponyville! Looking for a date?’ Hey, that picture looks like…” I gasped. “Rarity? I didn’t even know she was back already!”

“Keep reading!”

“Let’s see… ‘Local fashionista Rarity the unicorn is seeking her special somepony! Do you consider yourself handsome, charming, and worthy of her love? Then come to … … … at 2PM sharp! Each suitor will stand in line and … … … and after that, she will announce who she’s picked! Womanizing brutes need not apply.”

I had to take a step back, as I tried to grasp all of this.

“Rarity has resorted to… speed dating? Wow, she must be getting desperate. I guess things didn’t go well between her and Fancy Pants. Ohh, but this isn’t good! There’s probably going to be at least a dozen stallions lining up to date her. She’s bound to pick one of _them_ …” I almost felt like crying.

“Well yeah, but what if one of those dozen ponies she picks is _you_?”

“ _Sniff_ — What?”

“You should get in line for a date with her. And then when it’s your turn, that can be your big chance to finally tell her how you feel!”

“Hmm… well, that’s probably the only way I’d have a sure chance of being alone with Rarity long enough for me to confess. But… I don’t know. The flyer said she’s looking for stallions. If I was the only mare to show up there, then that would be really awkward. Not to mention embarrassing… Ahh!”

Sweetie Belle had come up behind me and was pushing me in the direction of the restaurant.

“Aww, come on, Fluttershy! Like you said, this could be your only chance! If you don’t act now, then when _will_ you?”

“Ohh… Well, I guess you’re right.” She smiled at me. I smiled back… but then remembered something and started running towards home again. “Just as soon as I get these strawberries home!”

“But, but— _Uhh_!”

* * *

“What types of food do you like then, Mister Greengrove?”

“Well, because of how fond I am of my plants, I just adore a good veggie salad. And I make a really mean one too.”

“Oh, my. I’ll have to ask for a sample sometime.”

Greengrove is a cream-colored pony, with (as you might expect) a brilliant emerald green mane and tail. His red eyes clash with them quite a bit, but he has a very handsome jawline. With his evident love for vegetable gardening, I have to wonder if he’s friends with or related to my friend Golden Harvest.

“So… a charming taste in pottery, a healthy-sounding lifestyle, and you sound like quite the pony in the kitchen. What about fashions, do you have any particular opinions or tastes? Do you take up sewing, or… like to follow any trends, per chance?”

“Mm, not really. In fact, to be perfectly honest with you, I actually can’t stand the whole ‘fashion’ thing very much. The ponies who are into it always come across as really snobby and uppity, and always trying to be better in taste than everypony else around them. I don’t get the whole appeal behind it.”

“…”

“So anyway, what do _you_ do for a living, Rarity?”

* * *

“Um, excuse me, is this the line for the… getting a date with Rarity thing?”

“Huh? Who’s asking?” The gruff-looking dark brown stallion at the back of the line turned to face me. “Oh! Uhh… yes, it is, but aren’t you a mare?”

“Oh… um… yes, yes, I guess I am. Well, I’ll just go then, sorry for— Oof!” I was trying to back away from the whole thing, but Sweetie stopped me once again.

“Get in there, Fluttershy! You don’t want to ruin your chances!”

“Oh, well… okay.”

“Hey, don’t worry, I ain’t one to judge!” The gruff pony said, turning around once again. “A pony can like whomever they want to like.”

I smiled. But when he turned around, I thought I heard him mutter something.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.”

* * *

“Favorite artist?”

“Sapphire Shores.”

“Favorite game?”

“Pin the tail on the pony. An old classic.”

“Favorite gemstone?”

“Diamond, of course.”

“Favorite woodland animal?”

“The butterfly. There was this really fascinating pink one you should’ve seen.”

“Favorite Europonyean food?”

“Does tea count?”

“Oh my word.” I leaned in close to my yellow-coated blue-haired suitor. “We have so much more in common than I realized, Gaia Ikea! Forgive me for jumping the gun here, but I think I’ve found my winner!”

“Really?” he replied.

“ _Really_?” said Twilight.

“Mm-hm. Yes, I’m sure of it. You may be the one.”

“Wow, this is great news! Just wait until I tell my wife!”

“…”

_-BEEP-_

* * *

I was starting to get _really_ uncomfortable. More stallions kept showing up for the line, and a lot of them gave me strange looks. Sweetie Belle had gone away, said she was going to watch from the sidelines.

I was also feeling nervous. Every time a stallion walked out, the line moved forward, and I was getting closer and closer to Rarity. I still haven’t figured out what exactly I’m going to say.

However, at that moment, I finally noticed something. Right in front of the gruff brown pony… there was another mare in line. She was looking forward, as she looked behind her, she finally saw me.

“Oh, hello!” She had a warm, friendly-sounding voice. “What do you know, I’m not the only mare here after all.”

The gruff pony stepped to the side as she moved to shake my hoof. I could’ve sworn I saw him roll his eyes.

“My name’s Apricot Blossom. What’s yours?”

“I-I’m— Fluttershy.”

* * *

“Ohh, but I remember that day so well. You called me strong and handsome… you liked me.”

“Yes, well uh, heh-heh. That was… that was then, this is now.” And to think, all I was doing was trying to help Fluttershy learn to be assertive. I wasn’t expecting _this_ to come back and haunt me. “Listen, you’re kind, and really sweet, b—”

“Ohh-hoo-hoo! You called me sweet! I just knew we were made for each other! Hey, after this whole thing is over, do you, uhh- do you want to go back to my place so we can do some… crossword puzzles?”

“Ummm…”

“OW! Hey!”

_-CLICK-_

“Oh, would you look at that? Time’s up! Looks like you have to go now. Bye-bye!” I leaned over to Twilight. “ _Get him out of here! Get him out of here right now!_ ”

“Come on, let’s go,” said Twilight as she led him outside. She then came back around and... well, decided to share her concerns again.

“Rarity, are you sure that this is the best way to find your special somepony? I mean, you only get to talk to each other for five minutes? How is that enough time to decide whether you have a special bond that’ll last the rest of your lives?”

That poor girl worries herself too much sometimes.

“Twilight darling, you worry too much,” I said to her, compassionately. “I’m touched by your concern, but I promise you, I know what I’m doing. You know, maybe this could be just the thing that _you_ need, Twilight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, don’t you ever want to have somepony of your own? You mentioned at that picnic that you hadn’t been in a proper relationship since you lived in Canterlot. Are you just going to be alone for the rest of your life?”

“Well, hmm… Now that you mention it, I guess maybe I _would_ like—” Suddenly, she stopped talking. And right then... I could’ve sworn I just saw something rather weird. “Actually… no. No, I don’t need anypony. But thanks for asking, Rartiy.”

“Right… You know dear, if you feel like your vision’s a little cloudy, there’s a great optometrist I can recommend to you.”

“Huh? I don’t understand. My vision feels fine. What are you talking about?”

“Oh well, it’s just that for a second, your eyes looked like they were a little— umm… you know what, never mind. I’m sure it was nothing.”

* * *

Yet another stallion walked out. He looked kind of like that pony with the glasses Rarity charmed that one time to help me get some asparagus he had bought. The line moved forward again.

“Oh! Look at that!” said Apricot Blossom. “The line’s moving. We’re almost there.”

“Oh… great.”

_Gulp._

“Um, excuse me, but… what was your name again?” I quietly asked her.

“Apricot Blossom.”

“Right. If-if it’s not too much to ask, um… why are you here?”

“Well, I don’t know,” she said. “I just thought it’d be kinda fun. I know the poster thing said only ‘stallions’, but it’s still worth a shot, right? My sister Juniper got hooked up with somepony that was looking for a stallion too, so you just never know!”

“Ohh… But what if she’s not—”

“Huh? Not what?”

“Oh… nothing.”

I was about to ask her what she would do if Rarity turned out to not be into mares. However, that was something that I didn’t want to think about either…

* * *

_-CLICK-_

“Hello, there. What’s your name?”

“Hello! I’m— ahh, ahh, my name’s ahh— aaahhh— _CHOO_!” Much to my startlement, my suitor made a loud sneeze into a tissue he took out of his red coat pocket. A rather stylish red coat, too. I wonder how those navy patches were stitched on.

Still, a pony who evidently served in the Royal Navy. Now _there_ ’s something that can produce a fine gentleman. Oh, and he would’ve been the perfect one too, if it weren’t for…

“Sorry about that. Sniff. I’m just kind of, ahh ahh- _CHOO_! Kind of allergic to peaches.”

“Oh! Oh dear, I am so sorry. Here.” I blew out the peach-scented candle and took it off the table for him.

“Phew. Thanks, I… ahh, ahh— _CHOO_! Ohh…”

“Now what’s the— matter?”

To my disgust, he started... scratching himself all over. It was beginning to look really uncomfortable… and disturbing.

“AAH! I don’t know… ahh- _CHOO_! Are you, uh… are you wearing any perfume, or makeup?”

“W— Why?”

“Well, it’s just that I’m sort of… eeh! I’m kind of, deathly allergic to a lot of the chemicals they use in perfume and makeup. Aah- _CHOO_! Hey, have you got any ointment?”

* * *

“Come on! Come on! How much longer?”

Apricot Blossom was the next pony in line now. Finally, a stallion stepped out blowing his nose. He had a very neat-looking red jacket; the patches on it looked like they were slip-stitched.

The door opened wider.

“Eep!”

Going by instinct, I hid behind the gruff brown pony between us. I didn’t know Twilight Sparkle was the one helping Rarity. I sure hope she didn’t see me…

“Alright, who’s next?”

“Ooh! I am!” Apricot Blossom shouted. She skipped right through the door before Twilight even had the chance to say anything.

“Um… is she really here for the—”

“I… guess so,” the gruff pony I was hiding behind answered.

* * *

After that… rather allergenic suitor left, I decided to apply some breath spray. This wasn’t going as smoothly as I had hoped, so I promised myself that on the next one, I was going to kiss them and like it.

My eyes were still closed when they arrived and sat down.

“Hello, there. You must be the next one up. My name’s Rarity and you’re…” I was positively spellbound when I finally opened my eyes. “…a mare. You’re a mare.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Um… if I may inquire dear, what… exactly are you doing here?”

“Oh!” To my surprise, she pulled out one of my flyers. “I’m here for the speed dating thing.”

“…Right.” I paused for a few seconds, trying to think of the best way to put this delicately. “You… do know that the flyer says this event is for ‘stallions’, right?”

“Yeah. I know, I saw that.”

“And yet you… STILL came here anyway?” I replied, through gritted teeth. I was _trying_ my hardest not to get annoyed by this… mare-amorer.

“Oh, yes! You see, my sister has a girlfriend, and she met her when she was trying to find a stallion to date. So, I figured maybe I would have the same luck and you would turn out to swing both ways when it comes to—”

I stood up then. I couldn’t take this anymore.

“When it comes to _what_? Loving a stallion or a mare? Well, I don’t ‘swing both ways’! I only date stallions, and it was very rude of you to assume otherwise!”

“Oh, w-well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“You’d better be sorry! I don’t want my special somepony to be a mare, okay?”

This mare was testing my patience. Twilight was starting to back away, and rightly so. At that rate, I couldn’t take much more. I was ready to snap.

“Are... are you _really_ sure?”

And then I snapped.

“ERRRRRRREERRRRRRR!”

* * *

“Gee… what do you think is taking her so long?” I asked the gruff stallion. “I thought this was only supposed to take five minutes.”

“I don’t know. Maybe s—”

Suddenly, the door swung right open, and Apricot Blossom was stepping out backwards, followed by Rarity. I quickly hid behind the gruff stallion again so she wouldn’t see you. …She looked really angry, though.

“Get out! Just get out!” she yelled.

“I-I’m sorry! Really, I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! That’s all you keep saying! I’ve tried not to pay any mind to you mare-amorers and your disgusting life choices, but when you go and just assume that I too am one of you, _that’s_ when I just can’t take it anymore!”

“I— I—”

“GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I DON’T LIKE MARES! I ONLY DATE STALLIONS AND THAT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE! NOT NOW, AND NOT EVER **! I AM NOT ONE OF YOU SICK AND TWISTED MARE-LOVING FREAKS, AND I NEVER WILL BE!** **UNDERSTAND!?** ”

Dead.

My whole world died, right there.

Disgusting.

Sick.

Twisted.

Freaks.

That’s what she thinks of mares who like other mares.

That’s what she thinks of _me_.

I couldn’t stay. I got out of there, as fast as I could. Sweetie Belle tried to stop me, but I didn’t. I ran.

I ran and I ran, and I just kept running until I finally made it home. To my bed. So that I could spend the rest of my days crying my eyes out.

Because now, it was over. It was all over.

My whole life was over.

“She… doesn’t… like… mares…”


	15. Revelations

Speaking honestly, my home has never felt so empty before. Stepping inside, it was almost hallowing. Nothing but a big space full of…

…full of loneliness.

Absolute loneliness.

“I’m sorry that things didn’t work out today, Rarity. I guess I wasn’t a good enough assistant—”

“Twilight… please don’t go blaming yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you were a fine assistant today. You did everything I asked you to and you did it well, darling. I couldn’t thank you enough.”

“Thank _you_ Rarity, for giving me the opportunity to learn more about dating. Though, can I ask you about something? That outburst you made…” Oh, dear. I had been hoping she wouldn’t bring that up.

“Oh… just forget about that, Twilight. All of this frustration from not being able to find my stallion has, well— put me a little bit ‘on edge’, to be blunt. I was getting very agitated, and… I said some things that I shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, yes. I know that. It’s just…. Now I’m curious to know, is that _really_ your opinion on ponies who love ponies of the same gender?”

I sighed. “I can’t deny that the whole notion of it truly does bother me, but…” For the first time since I stepped inside my house, I turned around to face Twilight. “I try not to seem so bigoted. I really do.”

“Oh, r-right… I—”

Then it hit me.

That’s right. Twilight was concerned about my feelings towards that subject because…

“Oh, Twilight. I would never _hate_ you for it, or any of our friends.”

“How did you—”

“At the picnic, remember? You told us all about the filly you had a crush on when you were young, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

Without even thinking, I went over and hugged her. “You’re my friend, Twilight. You should be able to date whoever you want to date. It doesn’t matter what anypony else thinks.”

“…Thanks.”

I put down my saddlebag, still thinking about what had happened. It was all looking very bleak right now.

“Um, Twilight?”

“Yes?”

“If it’s alright with you, I think I’d like to be alone right now… to think.”

“Of course. I’ll be at home if you need anything. See you later, Rarity.”

“Bye.”

And then I was alone again.

Alone… and lonely.

For once, I’ve been completely drained of ideas. I have none. The idea of speed dating was my last resort… and even that failed.

Am I just doomed to never find my special somepony? Isn’t there anypony out there? Anypony I can love, and be loved by in eternal bliss? Anypony at all?

My eyes drifted over to the sewing machine. It sat on the table, dying to be used.

“Hmm… well, perhaps making a dress will help me feel better.”

* * *

An hour later or so, it was almost finished. It was a simple garment admittedly. Just a quick piece I was doing on a whim, with no commissioned order or any specific ideas of what to create. I made it a deep green, since that was the closest fabric available to me.

As I held it up in the air to admire it, the door opened.

“Rarity, I’m home.”

It was Sweetie Belle. And she looked a tad more despondent than she usually did coming home after a long day.

“Hello, Sweetie Belle. You were out a little later than usual. A lot of Crusading, today?”

“Well… not really. I was actually hanging out at Twilight’s house. …With Spike.”

“Ooh, really!? What were yo—” But then I stopped myself, and winced up. I’m trying to remember not to do this sort of thing. “Err, never mind. I won’t pry any further.”

She didn’t say anything after that. She just went upstairs and into her room for a little while.

As I was hanging the dress up into the closet, she came back down again. She still had that same look on her face.

“Sweetums… what’s wrong?”

“I kind of, um…” She had her head down as she talked to me. “I kind of wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you hate fillyfoolers so much?”

Suddenly, I stumbled on myself and fell into the cabinet, knocking down several garments in the process. Her sudden question… well, caught me off guard a little bit. Definitely wasn’t expecting it.

“S- Sweetie Belle! Why would you ask such a question? That is not an appropriate subject for a filly of your age to be discussing!”

“Why not?” she replied, looking at me with a confused expression. “Miss Cheerilee taught us about coltcuddlers and fillyfoolers in school, so why can’t I talk about them _now_?”

“Miss Cheerilee _taught_ you about them?” I replied back in disbelief. “Well… I’m going to have to have a talk with her about finding more appropriate topics...”

“Rarity!”

I could tell then this wasn’t going to be something I could shrug off easily. For whatever reason, she was really desperate for an answer, and she wasn’t going to leave it alone unless I gave her something proper.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and turned to face her.

“First of all Sweetie Belle, don’t call them ‘fillyfoolers’ and ‘coltcuddlers’. ‘Mare-amorers’ and ‘stallion-swingers’ are the terms more generally considered appropriate.” But I wasn’t going to tell a little filly, much less my little sister, _why_ ‘fillyfooler’ and ‘coltcuddler’ are inappropriate terms.

“And secondly, I don’t hate them. My feelings towards them aren’t _that_ strong. However, I do find it hard to accept them.”

“Why?”

“Can we not talk about this any further, Sweetie Belle? You wouldn’t really understand.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“You just— wouldn’t! Okay? Now please, just forget about it.”

I thought she was finally going to drop the whole subject, until… she pulled the card.

“You know sis, you told me a while ago that I wasn’t going to understand what it means to love somepony until I was older.”

_…Shoot!_

She called my bluff. That truly _was_ something I had told her before. And just a week ago… she had proven me wrong about that.

_Damn, that filly is too clever._

“Okay, Sweetie Belle. Here’s the gist of it. You see, things are different for you now. But when I was your age, it was much simpler. Mares loved stallions, and stallions loved mares, and that was all there was to it. Then suddenly, this whole idea comes out that… ‘Oh, guess what! Some mares actually love other mares, and stallions can love other stallions too!”

I took a second to breathe. I could feel my voice getting louder, and didn’t want to make another outburst.

“And between the rumors that Princess Celestia herself is a fillyfoo— I mean, mare-amorer, and Ponyville becoming the first town in Equestria to legalize same-gender unions… Evidently, some ponies are accepting it better than others. And… I’m trying to accept it too.

But it’s hard to let go of everything you thought you knew as a foal. Especially after all the stories Mother read to me about the lovely princess finding her prince. …There were _never_ any stories about the prince going to save another prince, or the fair maiden, finding her happily ever after with another fair maiden.”

I stopped for a second to look at Sweetie Belle again. She didn’t say anything. She must’ve been trying to take this all in.

“It also doesn’t help when a mare asks you out on a date, before even asking you what your preference is. You think just because I don’t have very good luck with stallions, and love to wear makeup and do other girly things all the time, that I’d be much happier with a _mare_? What an insult! That doesn’t mean I’m a mare-amorer like you, it’s just WHO I AM! I… I…”

_Deep breaths, Rarity. Deep breaths. Look how much you’re scaring poor Sweetie Belle._

I cleared my throat. “Anyway… so, yes. Relatively speaking so, I try to remain tolerant towards them, especially since some of my friends believe they have those sorts of feelings too.”

But just then, something occurred to me.

“Sweetie Belle… exactly _why_ are you so curious to know how I feel about mare-amorers and stallion-swingers?”

Puzzlingly, she started to show clear signs of nervousness when I popped that inquiry, and started scratching the back of her head.

“OH! Um… well, I— uhh, no reason! No reason, really! But uh, there is something _else_ I was going to ask you. So, hippo-thitically speaki—”

“You mean ‘hypothetically’, Sweetums.”

“Right. Hypo— Hippothe— Hyp— Okay! What would you do if, say… one of your closest friends in _all_ of Equestria, were to, just as an example, tell you that they liked mares, and then asked you out on a date?”

“Well, I— wait, _what_?”

That was a rather, bizarre question. And it was a weird one to think about. I should’ve asked her back why she was wondering _this_ of all things.

“What would you do if one of your closest friends asked you out on a date?” she repeated.

“Well… I don’t, I’m not sure. I don’t think of my ‘closest friends’ would just reveal their sexuality to me and then just ask me out just out of the blue like that…”

“Yeah, but if they _did_ , then what would you do?”

“Well, I— I guess I would take them up on the offer and go on that date.” I wasn’t sure what other sort of answer to give, for such a strange question. “Though, it wouldn’t be a romantic thing. I would do it simply to humor them, and find a way to let them down gent—”

But when I turned around again, she was gone.

“Hello? Sweetie Belle? Where did you go?”

I.. _still_ don’t know what that whole thing was even about.


	16. Friends?

Have you ever had of those feelings where everything just feels lost? Like you’ve spent such a long time working towards something, only to have it crushed into a million pieces in the blink of an eye? …Just like your heart?

Because that’s how I felt right now.

I felt like my whole life was over. And all because of those harsh, harsh words.

_“I DON'T LIKE MARES! I ONLY DATE STALLIONS AND THAT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE! NOT NOW, AND NOT EVER! I AM NOT ONE OF YOU SICK AND TWISTED MARE-LOVING FREAKS, AND I NEVER WILL BE!”_

They sting. They really sting.

Every time I think about what she said, I feel another spear going into my heart, followed by another gallon of tears from my eyes.

I was in a dark place. And nopony could drag me out of it.

Or so I thought.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

“W-who’s there?”

“It’s me, Sweetie Belle! I have something to tell you!”

* * *

“And… you’re sure that that’s what she said?”

“Yup!” Sweetie Belle and I sat on the couch together as she told me about her conversation with Rarity. “She said, that if it was one of her closest friends, then she _would_ go on a date with them.”

“And, you didn’t mention my name, did you?”

“Nope! She doesn’t suspect a thing. I just asked her what she would do if it was a close friend. And nopony’s a closer friend to her than you, right?”

“I… guess so.”

“So what are you worried about? She’s gotta say yes if you just ask her! And then while you’re on that date, maybe she’ll finally fall in love too!”

I wish it could be that simple.

“But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I just don’t have the courage. I thought I did, but… when Rarity yelled like that at the speed dating thing, then— I don’t know. I just lost all my strength there. And I’m not sure I can ever make it come back…”

I heard a sniffle. But, the surprisingly thing was… it wasn’t me sniffling.

It was Sweetie Belle.

“It’s all my fault.”

“What? No, it’s not—“

“YES, IT IS!” She swung her head back around, and her eyes were getting teary. She was going to cry, and it was breaking my heart. “I’m the one who told you to go there, and get in line! You would’ve just gone home if it weren’t for me, and now because of me, you’ve lost all your courage and can’t confess to her anymore. Every time I try to help, I just ruin everything…”

“That’s not true, Sweetie Belle. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Thanks for lying to try to make me feel better… but it’s not working.”

I handed her my box of tissues to blow her nose with, as I turned around and glanced up at my clock. Now we were both feeling down, with no ideas left on how to keep going.

Except… there was one thing I hadn’t done yet.

“Hey, Sweetie Belle. Can I ask you a question?”

“Huh?”

“When you needed help on confessing your feelings to Spike, what did _you_ do?”

I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. Sweetie Belle was once in the same place I was, back when she had a crush on Spike and didn’t know what to do.

So I finally realized, that… maybe she could give me some ideas.

“Well, I-I don’t know. One of the first things I did was talk to _you_ about it; that helped a little. But I was still stuck in… what does Rarity call it? ‘Stuck in a root’?”

“Rut.”

“Yeah. I was stuck in a rut, until… Rarity made me tell her what was wrong, and then she helped me figure out how to win Spike over. She and Pinkie even staged a whole set-up to get us together so I could finally tell her. You know what? I probably wouldn’t have been able to tell him how I feel without her help.”

I had to think about this for a minute. She had trouble figuring out what to do… until I, and then Rarity, helped her out. She was only able to open herself up after getting help from… from us.

And then it hit me.

“That’s it!”

“What’s it?”

“I’ve been trying so long to confess to Rarity, but I couldn’t get anywhere… because I was keeping it all a secret! But I finally told _you_ about my feelings, and you were able to find out from Rarity that I might still have a chance!”

And then, it came to me even more, as I finally pieced together what I was going to do. I got up from my chair, as I started to get more and more excited.

“I’ve got it now! I need to tell my friends how I feel about Rarity first! Once I’ve told them, then they might be able to help me figure out what to do! You just gave me a great idea, Sweetie Belle!”

“You mean…” She got up too. “I actually _did_ help?”

“Of course! I would still be on the couch crying and thinking it’s all hopeless if it wasn’t for you!” I picked her up and gave her a big hug to show her my thanks. “Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”

“Agh! You’re… welcome! I’m so… happy for you, Fluttershy, but… can you please… let me go now? I can’t… breathe!”

* * *

I talked to Pinkie Pie first, and asked her if she could get the rest of our friends to come over to the Sugarcube Corner after-hours. Well, the rest of our friends except for Rarity, obviously, and Rainbow Dash, who was still with her mom in Cloudsdale.

So that just left Twilight, Applejack, Spike, and Pinkie herself to show up. Pinkie had us all sit down at a table in a corner of the store.

“So what is this all about, Pinkie?” said Applejack.

“Is it something important?” said Twilight.

“The reason I brought you all here…” Suddenly, she grabbed my shoulders. “…is because Fluttershy says she has something _really_ super-duper important to tell us!”

“I— Um…”

“What is it?” asked Spike.

“Okay…” I gulped. “Do you guys promise not to laugh at me or… hate me, or anything?”

“Of course!” said Twilight.

“Sure!” said Spike.

“Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.”

“Aw shucks Sugarcube, why in tarnation would we do that?”

“Okay, well you see… the truth is, I— I—” I took a really big breath, closed my eyes, and flinched away. “I have a crush on Rarity.”

“...What?”

“Beg pardon?”

“I said I have a crush on Rarity.”

“Can y’all speak a little louder, pumpkin?”

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON RARITY!”

I looked at my friends again, panting. They all looked at each other, and then, to my surprise… all sighed and smiled.

“Well, it’s about time you said something!” said Spike.

“Yeah, really? I was beginnin’ to think y’all were just gonna keep it a secret the rest of yer life!”

“Oh my gosh! Me too!”

I was… not expecting that.

“You mean… you all knew?” I said.

“Well, of course!” said Applejack. “Ya never were all that subtle about it.”

“Pretty much everyone around here could tell,” said Spike.

“Yeah! I thought for sure everypony knew about it by now!” said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight looked a little sad, though. “I have to be honest… I actually didn’t know. Spike was the one who told me… I’m so happy for you, though!”

“Uh-huh!” Just then, Pinkie Pie came over and gave me a really tight hug. “Our little Fluttershy is in love, and now she’s about to have her own special somepony!”

“Thank you. You girls don’t know how much it means to me to get that off my chest.”

“I got a question,” said Applejack. “Does Rarity know?”

“I haven’t told her yet,” I admitted.

“Probably not, then,” said Twilight. “When Spike had a crush on R—”

“TWILIGHT!” Pinkie suddenly screamed. “You can’t break a Pinkie promise!”

Spike started scratching his head. “But, it’s not much of a secret anymore, since I don’t—”

“SSSHHH!”

“That’s why I told you guys,” I explained. “I was hoping… you could help me out with how to tell her.”

“I see what you mean. After that… outburst Rarity made, I can see why you’d be a little afraid to just tell her straight out.”

“Huh? Outburst? What outburst?” asked Pinkie.

“Rarity got really mad at a mare who was asking her out on a date when I was helping her on a speed dating experiment. She got so mad that… Rarity kicked and started yelling about, well—”

“…about how she doesn’t like other mares, and thinks a mare who _does_ is a freak,” I finished.

Pinkie gasped loudly. “You mean, she actually said that? How could she be so mean? That doesn’t sound like Rarity to me!”

“Yeah, of all the nerve!” said Applejack. “We should go over to the Boutique right now and give her a stern talking to about other ponies’ feelings!”

“No, please!” I pleaded. “Please don’t. I don’t— Rarity doesn’t deserve all that.”

“I understand ya love her and all, Sugarcube, but—”

“Just… let’s not. I just want to confess my feelings towards her. I feel like, if I do that… maybe she’ll change her mind.”

“I got it!” said Twilight. “What if we all followed you over there and cheered you on from the side? Then, that might give you all the confidence you need to finally tell her!”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” She grabbed Twilight by the neck and started rubbing her head. “Isn’t our Twilight Sparkle just the smartest, most clever pony in the whole entire world?”

“Um… thanks… Pinkie?”

“Okay. Let’s do it, then.” I took another sigh, and put on my game face. “I’m ready.”

* * *

The next thing I know, I’m marching down Ponyville square, towards the Carousel Boutique. Towards Rarity’s house.

Because I’m going to do it this time.

No going back.

Finally going to tell her.

I’m going to tell Rarity that I love her.

My friends all followed behind me. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike were all there. And they were with me every step of the way.

“Fluttershy!” Pinkie Pie started cheering. “Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!”

Soon enough, I started to cheer the rest of my friends cheering too. First, Twilight. And then Spike. Then, Applejack.

“Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!”

On my way there, I saw Sweetie Belle and waved over to her. She smiled at me, went up to Spike, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before cheering alongside my friends.

“Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!”

Soon enough, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came up and cheered too. Then, Bon Bon and Heartstr— I mean, Lyra cheered too as they passed by. Then, Cheerilee. Then Golden Harvest and Berryshine. Then the mayor. Then Roseluck, Lily Valley, and Daisy Wishes.

Before I knew it, it seemed like everypony in the square was cheering my name, and some are now even walking alongside my friends.

“ **FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY!** ”

With a whole army of friends cheering me on, I’ve begun to feel empowered. I really think I can finally do it. With all my friends supporting me, yes.

I CAN DO THIS!

Coming up on the boutique now! Almost there!

Up the driveway… To the door…

“ **FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! YEEAAHHH!** ”

“RARITY! Are you home?”

“F-Fluttershy!?”


	17. This Is It

“RARITY! Are you home?”

“F-Fluttershy!?”

“Oh, um… I’m sorry. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

I became so excited by the crowds cheering my name outside… that I just realized I was bursting into Rarity’s house and shouting her name… which was very rude of me.

“Well… not really. I was about to retire to my room and curl up with a nice book, to try to ease my mind.”

Wow… I forgot how soothing it is to hear her voice. Such a beautiful sound…

“Why, is something the matter? It’s not something urgent, is it?”

Oh, dear… I don’t like it when she gets close to me like this. Well… I do, she makes me feel warmer, but…

It’s hard to not kiss her.

“Well, it’s… um, sort of, I— H-How is your search going?”

“Search?”

“Your search to find the perfect— perfect stallion? I saw you had a… had a speed dating thing set up yesterday.”

“Oh. That.”

Oh, no. Now she looks sad… I can’t bear to see her so sad.

“Well… not very well, actually. In fact, pretty terrible. First, I find a stallion who turns out to be a stupid, hor— I mean, a very rude character. Things with me and Fancy Pants didn’t work out, and… well, you can probably guess how my little speed dating adventure went.”

“Oh… my.”

I’m not sure what to feel right now. I mean, I am glad that I still haven’t lost my chance, and Rarity still doesn’t have a special somepony after all this time.

And yet… I don’t know. I almost feel ashamed for feeling happy about it. Rarity is probably really sad right now, and lonely… I sure hope those stallions didn’t break her heart too badly…

Oh dear, I’m crying, aren’t I?

* * *

The reason I was going up to read my book was to try to forget about my troubles. It’s my favorite novella, _Pretty Pony Over the Marble Bridge_. It always helps me relax when I’m feeling down in the dumps, and after a whole day and a half of feeling sorry for myself, it could be just what I need right now.

Of course… a book can never truly replace a very good friend when you need some comforting. When you think of it that way…

Maybe Fluttershy can help me. She’s my best friend, and has always been there whenever I needed comforting. And she’s one of the kindest ponies I know. I can always rely on her to be a good, caring friend. Yes. Thank goodness she showed up.

Wait… why _did_ she come here? She still hasn’t told me that yet.

“Fluttershy?”

“Y-Yes?”

Wait, is she… Oh, my.

“Oh Fluttershy, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Here, have a tissue.”

“It’s— it’s okay, I’m fine. Thanks.”

“What was it you wanted?”

“What?”

“Well, you came in shouting my name. Did something happen?”

* * *

“Oh!”

That’s right… the reason I came here.

I need to finally tell her.

But is now the perfect time? Would she be too…

No! No more excuses! I can’t do this anymore! I can’t just keep running away and feeling miserable afterwards.

I have to do this.

“Well, you see… there was— there was a reason. S-something I needed to tell you…”

“Oh. Well, what is it?”

Gulp.

“I— Rarity, I— Oh, this is so hard…”

Why can’t I just say it already?

* * *

“Darling, are you alright? You look tense.”

It’s true, she looks very nervous. She’s shaking a little bit, and even starting to sweat.

“I’m just… nervous.”

“What’s wrong?”

* * *

Ohhhh…

“It’s just, this is something really important… And it’s something that I’ve been waiting a _very_ long time to tell you…”

“I-I don’t understand.”

She looks deeply, genuinely confused right now. One brow raised over the other and everything.

She still looked pretty, though. Especially that hair, and her eyes…

No, can’t get distracted now!

* * *

“You— you know how you’ve been looking for the perfect pony to date? Hoping to finally find your special somepony?”

“Well… yes, but what does that to do with—”

“I could be your special somepony.”

Oh, not this again…

“Dear, I’m sorry, but I can’t hear you. You really need to speak u— What are you doing?”

Why is she suddenly leaning in so close to me? What is—

_SMOOCH!_

Kissing me.

She’s… she’s kissing me. On the lips. Not on my cheek, or my horn, or my nose…

This is straight-up first base on the lips.

But… but why?

* * *

“I COULD BE YOUR SPECIAL SOMEPONY!”

“I— W-What?”

“I could be your special somepony, Rarity!”

“Fluttershy, what in Equestria are you talking about!?”

“Yes, I could! And you know why? Because… because… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

“…P- _Pardon_?”

“I love you, Rarity! I always have! Since I first moved here to Ponyville! I’ve loved you, and I’ve been trying to tell you that I love you for such a long time, but I was always too scared to say anything! But now I’m saying it! I love you Rarity, and I want to be your special somepony!”

…

Why isn’t she saying anything? Should I open my eyes?

Here goes nothing.

…

Shocked.

She looks… shocked. Her mouth is hanging open, and her eyes are wide. It sounded like she was trying to say anything, but was speechless.

When is she going to—

“How... HOW DARE YOU!”

“H-h-huh?”

“Why would you take advantage of me like that, Knowing of all the heartbreak I’ve just been through!? You can’t just come in here, ask me what’s wrong, and then… then, DO THAT!”

What does she mean? What is she saying?

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t— I wasn’t trying to— I just though that…”

“Thought what, huh? OUT WITH IT!”

“EEP! I-I-I don’t know!”

She’s never yelled at me like this before…

* * *

I see what’s going on here now.

This is some kind of sick joke.

She must’ve decided that with my bad luck with stallions, she would play a little joke, as if to say I would have better luck dating mares instead.

How… how rude of her. Why would she even do this?

“That was absolutely disgusting and revolting what you just did, Fluttershy! I-I can’t even believe you would do something like this to me! I thought you were my best friend!”

“I’m— I’m sorry, Rarity… I didn’t mean t—”

“Sorry!? SORRY!? After that shameful display, all you have to say for yourself is sorry?”

* * *

No.

This wasn’t supposed to happen…

“Why would you do that, Fluttershy? You know how I feel about mare-amorers! This is the sort of thing I would expect from somepony like Rainbow Dash! HOW COULD YOU!”

Rejection.

She’s rejecting me. I can’t believe it.

Not only does she not love me back… but he’s really angry at me! She hates me for doing that to her!

Hates me… That’s it. She must hate my guts now. Forget still being friends. She’s probably far past that now.

Her eyes weren’t calm and beautiful now. Now they were sharp and full of hate, and rage. They were like sharp daggers digging right into my heart…

And I could barely even see them anymore. My eyes were too full of tears.

* * *

Wait… is she…

She’s crying.

Why is she—

Oh, no. Did I lay it on a little too harsh?

I mean, I was mad about her prank, and rightly so, but… was I going too far?

This is Fluttershy of all ponies. She’s so emotionally fragile, and still my best friend…

This whole love problem is stressing me out more than I realized. First that outburst at the restaurant, and now this… I shouldn’t be yelling at my friends like this.

Especially not Fluttershy! Even if what she just did was men, she doesn’t deserve this. She’s so emotionally fragile, and despite that prank, she’s still my best friend…

“Fluttershy, I—”

“No..”

“What?”

“NO!”

“Fluttershy, wait! Where are you going?”

* * *

My friends probably all saw me. I heard them calling my name as I ran out, but I ignored them all. I kept my eyes tightly shut. I couldn’t see where I was running anymore. And it still didn’t stop my tears from gushing out like a faucet.

I couldn’t stay. I had to get out of there.

I couldn’t bear to look at her. At Rarity. My Rarity. No, NOT my Rarity. Never again.


	18. Knock, Knock

This is odd… it’s been several hours, and absolutely no clients. I don’t think I’ve seen business this slow since the “formal nudity” years.

Those were dark times…

Hmm. I wonder if something’s happened that I’m just in the dark about. I’ve been sulking away for so long; I suppose it’s very plausible some big newsworthy event could be taking place I’m unaware of.

Well, at the very least, it gives me time to think about my situation; how I still haven’t found the stallion of my dreams yet, and how I still don’t have any more ideas regarding that venture.

Though, I haven’t actually been focus on anything since Fluttershy pulled that strange prank on me earlier…

I still don’t get it. Fluttershy doesn’t seem like the type that would just joke around with one’s sexuality like that, much less to me, her best friend. I can’t help but feel there’s something deeper there that I’m just not seeing. I wish I knew what it was.

I feel bad for yelling at her so much. I think this whole stallion-searching dilemma has left my stress levels on edge… and my temper. Perhaps I need to schedule a spa date.

Yes… and maybe I can invite Fluttershy and formally apologize for my outburst while we’re there. Of course, I’d still like a further apology from her, as well as an explanation.

Come to think of it, I should probably try to track down that other mare I yelled at back at the Chez le Pâtes Fantaisie, even if I still think what _she_ did was even ruder and more unjustifiable.

Wait, I think I hear somepony coming now…

“I know, right? I never even told him that I was allergic to nuts! It’s like he just knows.”

Oh, it’s Sweetie Belle. Hmm, and she’s walking with her friends too. Mm, it’s a good thing she came home. I just realized something else that I need to confront my little sister about.

“Bye, Apple Bloom! Bye, Scootaloo!”

“See ya, lucky filly!” I heard Scootaloo call. I sure hope she just meant that as a childish expression, and Sweetie hasn’t actually gotten “lucky”. I’ll have to talk to her about that just to make sure. In fact, now might be an excellent time to have a sit-down and discuss the birds and the bees…

“Oh. Hey, sis.”

Well, that’s weird. She sounds… and looks more grim than when I saw her talking to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo a couple of seconds ago.

“Hello, Sweetums. How was your… day?”

What is that filly doing? She’s walking right past me!

“Oh… it was fine, I guess. See ya.”

“Hang on a second, Sweetie Belle! Get back down here this instant!”

With a long sigh, she turned around and came over to me. I wonder what’s biting her all of a sudden.

“There was something I wanted to ask you, little missy.”

“What’s that?”

“I was just thinking about yesterday, and how you asked me all those questions; what my opinion is of mare-amorers, and whether I’d date a mare who was one of my closest friends…”

“And?”

“ _And_ , you wouldn’t happen to have had anything to do with the little stunt Fluttershy pulled, _did_ you?”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that.” She _heard_ about that? From whom? “Hey, why did you let down Fluttershy really hard like that? That was kinda mean, wasn’t it?”

“Let her down? What do you mean, ‘let her down’? Was I supposed to _laugh_ at the end of it or something?”

She really isn’t making any sense here.

“Laugh? Well, no. But you could’ve at least told her tha—”

“Sweetie Belle, answer the question!” I’m getting tired of her trying to dodge the point. “Did you have anything to do with it, yes or no?”

She’s hesitating to answer, but I can see the guilty look on her face.

“Yes. Yes, I did. She talked to me about it, and I helped her out by telling her what you said about that stuff and gave her some ideas. Is there a _problem_ with that, sis?”

“Sweetie Belle, I don’t _believe_ you! How dare you assist Fluttershy in something like that! I knew all this talk of mare-amorers and stallion-swingers was too mature for your age!”

“Well, I was just trying to help…” she said, clearly trying to play the innocence card with her expression.

“Trying to help WHAT? Don’t you realize that all you’ve _helped_ to do is making everything worse? I haven’t been able to think straight since that silly thing happened, and it’s starting to affect my business!”

“That’s not the only thing that’s affecting your business…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright Sweetie Belle, that’s it.” I can’t believe I’m about to do this… “You’ve grounded, little missy.”

“What!? Grounded! B-But you can’t ground me!”

“Oh, yes I can! You live in my house now, thus I have to be just as responsible as mom and dad, and that means you’re grounded. You can’t leave home except for school for the next three days, and for the next whole week, you can forget about going over to see Spike.”

* * *

How could she say those things to me?

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“That was absolutely disgusting and revolting what you just did, Fluttershy!”

“After that shameful display, all you have to say for yourself is sorry?”

“HOW COULD YOU!”

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

I just wanted to let her know how I feel about her. It’s what I’ve wanted to do for the past three and a half years I’ve known Rarity…

That was a mistake. I should’ve never told her. I was better off being in the dark, and hoping that we had a chance.

Well, now I’m going to stay in the dark forever. The darkness and loneliness of my own cottage. And I’m never coming out again… figuratively and literally.

_-KNOCK- - KNOCK-_

“Go away!”

“Fluttershy, it’s us! Won’t you please come out and talk to us?”

“No! I’m never coming out again, Twilight! She probably hates me forever!”

“Rarity doesn’t hate you, Fluttershy. She just… got sort of… really mad at you, that’s all.”

“Spike…”

“I’m still not coming out!”

“But hon, nothin’s gonna get better if ya just sit and whine inside that dang cottage for the rest of yer life!”

“I already told you, I’m not coming out! Just go away!”

“Please please please, Fluttershy? Twilight and I just want to make you smile again!”

“…Ah’m here too, Sugarcube.”

“I SAID NO!”

Silence.

Did they leave already?

“…Come on guys, let’s just go.”

“Awwwwww!”

They must’ve left by now.

Ohh, I hate to be so mean to my friends, but… I just can’t talk to anypony right now. I don’t know who to trust anymore. Rarity used to my closest friend, and the one I looked up to the most apart from Rainbow.

But now the mare I thought I knew and loved is nothing but a complete stranger.

What good is love anyway? It hasn’t gotten me very far, just a whole life filled with blind caring and doomed hopes.

Well, I’m never going to fall for it again.

Who needs love?

* * *

Okay, this is genuinely concerning. Now an entire day has passed by.

And not… One. Single. Client.

Seriously, where is everypony? Is there just a complete lack of interest in dresses and fine clothing all of a sudden?

Oh, no. I don’t offend, do I? Is this new perfume _really_ driving everypony away from me? Well, whatever’s happening, things had better look up soon, or I might need to start finding another way to make profits.

...

Darn it all! Why can’t I stop thinking about Fluttershy? It’s almost as if there’s something really huge I’m missing and I just can’t figure out what it is!

_-KNOCK- -KNOCK-_

Hmm? Could it be? A customer, finally? A little late in the day, but any business is good business!

“Hello! Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magni— R-RAINBOW DASH!?”

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Rarity!”


	19. Rainbow's Faith

“But— But— What are you doing here, Rainbow? Fluttershy said you were visiting your mother in Cloudsdale!”

“Yeah, I _was_! Until I heard about what happened between you and Fluttershy! You wanna tell me what’s going on here!?”

“Heard about— how did you hear about that incident from all the way in Cloudsdale?”

“What do you mean, how? Through that little thing you like to call “gossip”? Everypony in Equestria must be talking about it! At this rate, you’re probably going to be on the front page of those tabloid magazines you like so much!”

“But, but I don’t understand. How did they… even find out?”

“Well I was just taking a stroll through Stratus District when I heard these two ponies chatting about ‘some purple-haired fashion designer priss from Ponyville who chewed out her best friend when she told her she loves her in front of a whole crowd of ponies’. As soon as I heard this story, I told my mom that I had to make a quick visit to Ponyville, and here I am!”

“A whole crowd? That’s ridiculous, I never saw any crowd.”

“That’s what Twilight and the others said. Apparently, they were in the crowd, and they saw the whole thing happen too!”

“Hmmph. Well, what do you want? I assume you’re here to tell me to go find Fluttershy and apologize to her. Well, I was already go—”

“Not just that! I want to know how you could be such a jerk to let her down like that! What were you even thinking?”

“Let her do— What are you even talking about? First Sweetie Belle was saying that, and now you? ‘Let her down’ how? Was I supposed to laugh at her silly little prank or what?”

“You could’ve at least s— wait, what? Prank? What prank?”

“You don’t even know? I thought you just said you heard all about it! Fluttershy decided to show up while I was in a state of grief and despair, only to mock me and my terrible record with stallions, by kissing me and saying she can be my special somepony! Granted, I let my stress get the better of me and acted perhaps a little bit out of turn, but Rainbow, surely _you_ wouldn’t be happy if Fluttershy just waltzed up to your house and did that to _you_! …Or would you?”

“Oh my goodness, Rarity. I can’t even believe this…”

“I know! Fluttershy’s my best friend, and one of the nicest ponies I know. Why would she suddenly be so insensitive enough as to—”

“THAT WASN’T A PRANK, RARITY!”

“What?”

“You heard me. That wasn’t a prank. When she said she loved you and wanted to be your special somepony? She really meant that.”

“Rainbow Dash, stop being so silly. Why would Fluttershy be in love with me, much less want to be my special somepo—”

“Because she’s told me about it for the past two and a half years!”

“She— W-What?”

“Yeah! Maybe not even two weeks into living here in Ponyville, Fluttershy came to my house and told me straight out, ‘I think I might have a crush on Rarity.’”

“Bu— but…. WHAT!?”

“And you know what I told her then? I said, ‘You should just tell her how you feel.’ Two and a half years I’ve been telling her that! Nice to know that the whole time, I was leading her to absolute heartbreak and insensitiveness!”

“I don’t… I wasn’t… I didn’t mean t—”

“Flutershy wouldn’t just joke about something like that, Rarity. That sounds more like something _I_ would do.”

…

“OH, NOOOO-HO-HOOOO!”

“AHH! Rarity, hey! Get off of my leg! You’re getting tears all over me!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings! I… I thought she was pulling some kind of joke! OH! What did I do, Rainbow!? WHAT DID I DO!?”

“Aw, come on! Cut it out! You’re going to make me cry too!”

“What do I do, though? I have to go over and apologize, but… what else?”

“I… I don’t know, Rarity. I don’t know much about this kind of stuff. Just… just please go over and talk to her. I really hate seeing her like this…”

“Right. I will. Thank you for telling me, Rainbow.”

“Yeah. No problem… Oh, and Rarity?”

“Yeah?”

“Listen up. Fluttershy’s like a sister to me, and I don’t like to see other ponies go around breaking her heart. So, whatever you do… just please be careful.”

…

The pressure’s on.

* * *

_-KNOCK- -KNOCK-_

“Fluttershy, are you home?”

“GO AWAY! I don’t want to see you, and I know you don’t want to see me!”

“Please, I just want to talk! Just please let me in!”

“Talk about what? About how I’m a sick freak who should just be locked up in here forever? Or that I’ve ruined our friendship forever, and how could I do this to you? Oh, I know! You’re here with a super-handsome stallion, hoping to help set me ‘straight’!”

“Fluttershy, I made a mistake! I didn’t mean to yell at you like that! I was… I thought that you were just joking around!”

“Joking around? Joking around!?”

-SWING-

“Whoa. Fluttershy? Oh my stars, you look awful!”

“How could you think I was just ‘joking around’!? I love you, Rarity! Why would I be joking about that? That sounds more like something Rainbow Dash would do!”

“I-I know…”

“I loved you for years Rarity, for years! And you never saw it! You were so busy trying to find a stallion for yourself that you never realized, no matter how many times I tried to tell you, that the pony who loved you more than any stallion in Equestria was standing right in front of you!”

“I know that now… and I’m sorry.”

“Is that all you can say? After you ripped out my heart, threw it on the ground, and ripped it into a million pieces? Besides, you don’t really mean it. I know you probably still hate me for being… you know?”

“A mare-amorer? Fluttershy, I would never hate you. You’re my friend, my best friend…”

“…but you don’t love me back.”

“Oh, Fluttershy… I really, really don’t want to disappoint you. But you know I don’t like mares…”

“I know that. I never… I never needed you to love me back. It’s just… just…”

“Just what?”

-SNIFF-

“It just hurt… to keep those feelings inside. All I wanted was to let you know how I feel about you… so that the hurting could stop.”

“And all I did was make it worse… Oh, Fluttershy! My poor old friend… if I promised to be more sensitive to your feelings, do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive stupid old Rarity?”

“Well, I-I don’t know…”

“Please?”

“I-I’ll think about it. Just… can I please be alone for a little while longer?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

…

Rarity… no matter what, I still love you.


	20. Remorse, Regret, and Realization

This just keeps jumping from bad to horrible.

I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. Oh… how I wish I could just go back in time and start all over again, and not make the same mistakes.

Poor Fluttershy.

How could I think that she would be joking about such a tender, serious subject? What a terrible friend I am, to believe that Fluttershy would harbor such a sadistic sense of humor.

I was trying to find my special somepony. But in the end, I’m still single, Fluttershy doesn’t want anything to do with me, and now I’m probably the most hated mare in all of Equestria. I’m going to lose my confidence, my business, my friends, my sister… Probably even my parents if word of this reaches them all the way in Fillydelphia.

I’m going to lose everything. And all because I’m the most insensitive, uncaring jerk in Equestria. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the WORST…

POSSIBLE…

…

No. It’s not even worth it. Feeling sorry for myself isn’t going to make the complete obliteration of everything I love and cherish any slower.

Some element of generosity I am.

“Well… at least you’ll never hate me, right Opal?”

“Mmm… moww.”

And… she’s walking away. Fantastic. Even my own cat has turned on me.

What could possibly shed a light of hope on all of this misery? Maybe I should just be like Fluttershy, and hide myself under these covers forever…

It’s not like anypony would miss me, right?

♪ _Good times and bad times_ ♪

Hmm— huh?

What’s that?

♪ _I can count on being with you_ ♪

Where is that singing coming from?

It sounds… so beautiful…

♪ _Have to catch up when I see you_ ♪

Is that… Sweetie Belle? Oh, my. I never knew she had such a— such a lovely voice…

♪ _And you are the reason I can make it through_ ♪

This song… it reminds me of something.

♪ _I'm so glad that I met you, being with me whenever_ ♪

It reminds me of—

Of—

♪ _We're made for each other forever_ ♪

Of the day that we first met…

* * *

“Oh, my! Are you all right?”

The lost yellow filly, a pegasus fallen from Cloudsdale…

“Hello, there. What’s your name? Are you lost?”

“I— Uh, I…”

♪ _Just like a river that flows_ ♪

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to be afraid of me. I promise I won’t hurt you. Please, I just want to help…”

“My— my name is Fluttershy…”

“What was that?”

“My name is F-Fluttershy.”

♪ _Just like the stars in the dark night_ ♪

* * *

And then, all those years later…

“Oh, hello there! You must be the two pegasi that Pinkie Pie was telling me about!” She extended her hoof to us. “The name’s Rarity, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

♪ _Lead me in the storm_ ♪

The chance reunion…

“Your name’s Fluttershy? … I thought you looked familiar! It’s you, isn’t it? That yellow pegasi I met some eleven or twelve years ago, lost from her family in Cloudsdale? That was you!”

“Uh, I… yes. That was, that was me.”

♪ _Lead me in the dark_ ♪

“Oh my word, what are the odds?

What were the odds indeed?

Such wonderful memories… And yet, still something doesn’t add up.

Rainbow Dash told me that Fluttershy has been in love with me ever since she moved into Ponyville. But… it never seemed like she did; she never tried to tell me before now.

♪ _You are the light of my life_ ♪

Unless…

* * *

“I completely revised it and I know you’re going to love it! Just wait one moment. I just have to… finish this last stitch. It’ll take only a moment.”

“Oh… okay.” Shuffling her hoof on the ground… looking in every direction…

♪ _I can count on being with you_ ♪

“Excuse me, Rarity?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Well, we’re waiting, um… can I share with you something… sort of important?”

“Of course. What is it?”

♪ _I thank you for staying so true_ ♪

“Well, it’s just that, um… I was kind of, hoping to— I, I don’t… You see, I—”

Oh, my. Was she— she was, wasn’t she?

The more that I think about it… she actually did this quite a lot.

“Ooh! Hold that thought for a minute, Fluttershy! It’s finished! Now put it on!”

“Oh. Um… okay.”

♪ _You are my lifetime and true friend_ ♪

“What do you think?”

“I… love it.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that.”

* * *

“She even tried to offer me an exclusive contract. ‘Seven thousand bits a year! It is the perfect offer, how could you refuse this?’”

“Oh, my. Well, they do say that Photo Finish doesn’t like to lose a valuable client easily.”

“I’m so happy that’s all over. I know I said this already… but I hate modeling so much.”

“But look on the bright side. It’s all over now. Just you and me together, the best of friends, in a spa. Where can we go wrong?”

Where _did_ we go wrong, indeed?

“Truth be told, perhaps I shouldn’t ask you to model for my anymore, no matter how desperate I am.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Rarity. For you, I’d be happy to model anytime.”

♪ _My heart will always be with you_ ♪

“But darling, you just said you hate modeling. I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Well yes, but… I wouldn’t disappoint you either, Rarity. After all, that’s what friends are for, right?”

“Hmm. True. Very true. “

♪ _I will be there when you need me_ ♪

“I love you, Rarity.”

“Ohh, I love you too, Fluttershy. You’re the best friend anypony could have!”

“Umm, no, I don’t… I don’t mean it like that. You see, I really love you. Like, like—”

♪ _And I know you'll do the same_ ♪

“Hi, girls!”

“T-Twilight?”

“Twilight, darling! I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

“Well, I had nothing else to do, so I was wondering if, maybe I could join you girls?”

“Mmm, fine by me. Is that alright with you Fluttershy?”

“Um… sure, I… guess.”

♪ _I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_ ♪

“Now what were you saying before, dear?”

“Oh, um… well, I was just saying that— that this is… so relaxing. Yes. Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

* * *

Fluttershy… what have I done?

We were once the best of friends. You and I, always sticking our necks out for each other. Always hanging out, sharing our secrets and skills.

♪ _You will be here if I need you_ ♪

I helped you learn to sew, and you even taught _me_ a few things about it. That time I lent you my umbrella for the harsh April rains. The red and purple scarf you knitted me that saved me during the bracing December winters.

No matter which way or when. Neither rain nor snow, we’ve always been there for each other, together.

♪ _I will never have to guess_ ♪

I should’ve been a better friend. I should’ve seen all those signs. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You don’t deserve it. You’re such a perfect pony. You have a brilliant personality, always so kind and… very, very sweet. You’re full of nothing but compassion for all of your friends, and the animals of the forest you dedicate yourself to taking care of.

♪ _Because we are very special friends_ ♪

And you’re so beautiful. If you weren’t so shy, I bet you could land yourself a date much easier than I could. You have such a wonderfully flowing pink mane and tail, and such a magnificent yellow coat. And those pearly turquoise eyes…

Wait, what? What am I even saying? I don’t— I don’t think of my friend Fluttershy in that sort of way… do I?

♪ _Memories you can recall with me any time of day_ ♪

I love stallions, right?

She’s my friend, my best friend even. We share so many common interests and pet peeves… We’re like sisters, but— but not.

I-I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like she isn’t a lovable pony. In fact, she’s probably the cleverest, most intelligent… most beautiful… and sweetest pony that— that I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.

♪ _You can reach out, you can ask me with your soul_ ♪

No… could it be true? Am I… am I love in Fluttershy? No, no! I like stallions! I need my prince! My shining, heroic prince to come and… save me.

♪ _I will answer when you call me, I will come no matter how_ ♪

Oh, who am I kidding? Really, just who am I kidding?

It’s her. It’s always been her. I just couldn’t bear to admit it. Fluttershy is much more than a friend to me. She’s the one I want to be with…

♪ _Because we are very special friends_ ♪

Fluttershy, I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sweetie Belle sings is "Dear My Friend" by Brent Cash, from the video game Sonic Unleashed. I'm usually against using pre-existing songs in a story like this, but the lyrics fit Rarity and Fluttershy so well that I just had to take this opportunity.


	21. Last of the Equestrian Girls

Morning. How dreadful.

Even my hair looks like somepony took a rats’ nest, dyed it purple, and stuck it over my head… again. Oh, but what does it even matter? I’ve made some of the biggest mistakes of my life. How my hair looks should be the least of my worries.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

A customer? At this hour? Mmmmmm.

Normally, I’d be thrilled to take in anypony at this rate, but right now, I’m not even in the mood to touch that sewing machine.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

“Alright alright, I’m coming, darling! Just hold your… never mind.”

“Rarity! Good, you’re awake!”

“Roseluck? What are you doing here?”

She seems really excited about something. I wonder why she’s come to see me. I thought everypony in Ponyville hated my guys by now…

“I just got some really exciting news! You know about The Drifting Cattails?”

“Isn’t that the acoustic band that’s going to perform at the park tonight?”

“Yup! And guess what? My cousin Pixie Petal, she’s in the entertainment industry, so she’s best friends with The Drifting Cattails’ manager’s personal assistant! And Pixie, she loves her stuff, well, I might have shown some of your fashions to her before, and GUESS. WHAT.”

“What?”

“Pixie showed the Cattails’ manager’s PA your fashions, and she liked them so much that she recommended them to her boss, who discussed it with the band! So then they told him, to tell her, to tell Pixie, to tell me… get ready for this… THE DRIFTING CATTAILS WANT YOU TO DESIGN THEM SOME COSTUMES FOR THE CONCERT!”

“WHAT!?”

“I’m not kidding!”

“Oh my stars! To design such an ensemble for a band that’s going to be watched by thousands, all of them seeing my outfits… that would bring me so much business, and put me in the spotlight of all the music and fashion-loving enthusiasts!”

“So, what do you say? Want me to tell them ‘yes’?”

“Oh… um. Yes, just— just give me a second to think.”

On the one hand, I’m totally confident that I could make some spectacular outfits. And it would indeed help my business immensely.

But… it could also ruin both my business and The Drifting Cattails’ reputation if their fans found out they were using fashions designed by me, the pony being gossiped all over Equestria for what she did…

Speaking of what I did… Maybe I _can’t_ take this assignment on. I’m still so upset about Fluttershy… I’m not sure anymore.

WAIT!

What if I— Oh, but that— Oh! But what if… Maybe— Yes, that could— Oh, yes! But there’s still… Hang on! I could… and then— and… and that would be like killing two birds with one stone!

YES, IT’S BRILLIANT!

“ROSELUCK!”

“AAH! Y-Yes?”

“Tell your cousin to tell her friend to tell her boss to tell that band… I’ll do it.”

“You will!?”

“Yes… but I’ll need a small favor from The Drifting Cattails.”

* * *

* * *

The sun glimmered into Sweetie Belle’s room, stirring the young filly awake.

“Agh!”

She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, and took a look out the window.

“Wow! What a beautiful day!" she exclaimed. Too bad that pink butterfly I was singing to last night is gone. I can’t wait to— Oh, that’s right. I can’t go outside, because I got grounded for trying to make everypony happy…”

She sighed and drooped her head.

“Why is it that every time I try to help, I just make every… thing… worse?”

Her eyes drifted over to her nightstand, where a few peculiar objects had been placed.

A bouquet of blue roses, two tickets to the Drifting Cattails concert, and a letter marked with “Sweetums”.

Curious, she wandered over and started reading the letter. As she did, her expression gradually became more and more excited, until finally she clenched the letter in a hoof with a happy gasp.

“YES!”

* * *

Maybe I— maybe I should go over now, and tell her I forgive her.

I’ve got nothing to lose… She said she’s not mad at me anymore, and maybe she’s still going to by my friend, even if she doesn’t love me back.

Oh! But how can I be so sure of that? I’m on the verge of screwing everything up! If I end up saying the wrong thing, our friendship will be over forever!

That settles it. I’m just going to stay inside today… and tomorrow… and the day after that. And maybe the day after that…

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

…or maybe I will come out today.

* * *

“Hi, Fluttershy! How’s it sprouting?”

“Oh… hey, Golden Harvest!” I said, trying as hard as I could to mask my sadness. “This is certainly a surprise.”

“Oh, yeah. We’ve never gotten the chance to talk much, have we? Anyway, I came here to ask a favor.”

“W-What can I do for you?” Normally, I would’ve just said ‘sure’ without asking any further, but… since I’ve been feeling down, I figured I’d be far more trustworthy if I knew what the favor was first.

“Well, you see, I managed to swindle myself two tickets to that big Drifting Cattails concert playing at the park tonight. I was going to ask my girlfr— I mean, good friend, Berryshine. But she already has a ticket of her own.

So I asked Rarity, but she was busy with other plans.” _Sigh…_ I wish she hadn’t reminded me of Rarity. “And finally, I asked my other good friend Roseluck, but she and Daisy Wishes and Lily Valley already got tickets too. So… well, I know this was going to sound sort of out of the orange, but… Fluttershy, would you like to go see The Drifting Cattails with me?”

“What? Gee Golden, that’s really nice of you, but, I’m not really sure I’d like to go…”

“Oh, well that’s okay if you’re not interested,” she said, starting to walk away. “I guess I’ll just keep looking. Hmm, I wonder if Derpy would be interested—”

“Wait! Don’t go! It’s not that I’m not interested…” In fact, The Drifting Cattails are my favorite band. But… with the whole situation of Rarity, I completely forgot to buy a ticket for myself before they sold out. “It’s just, well… I haven’t been in a very good mood lately.”

“Really? Why, what’s happened?”

“Not much, really. Rarity and I… sort of had a fight. Don’t you remember? I saw you there in the crowd. You were cheering my name.”

“I was? I don’t even remember. I must’ve been drunk or something. Anyway, are you really sure you don’t want to go?”

“I don’t know…”

“You know, Fluttershy…” She put her hoof on my shoulder. “I definitely totally don’t know what happened between you and Rarity… totally. But I do know one thing. You’re never going to feel any better just staying cooped up in your house all day. This might be just the thing you need…”

She had a point. “That’s true… Okay. I’ll go.”

“Great! Now come on, let’s get there early so we can get a view!”

“Alright.”

So I started walking down towards the park with Golden Harvest.

“Yes! I did it!” She suddenly said, clenching her hoof.

“Huh? Did what?”

“Oh… nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it…”

Hmm…

* * *

The sun had almost set all the way by the time Golden Harvest and I made it to the park. There were a lot of ponies there already. Most of them were getting refreshments and setting up camp in the huge space in front of the stage.

Some pegasi were perched up high in the overlooking clouds. I saw Roseluck, Lily Valley, and Daisy Wishes sitting on top of the hill where Sweetie Belle and Spike kissed.

And up on the stage, there was a gray mare running some mic tests. She had a wild black manestyle, with white highlights in it. She had a spiky black mane, thick eyebrows, and was wearing eyeshadow. Her Cutie Mark was a green-colored sun, with clouds and a large music note around it.

I saw some of the members of The Drifting Cattails come out every once in a while to check the other equipment, along with another pony, who judging by his clipboard must be their manager. I could also hear somepony doing scales on an electric guitar backstage.

“This is going to be so exciting!” Golden said to me as we were walking. “I’ve never been to a real concert before!”

“I know… you said that four times on the way over here.”

“Really? Sorry. I’m just… oh, I’m so excited! Ooh! Hey, Berryshine!”

I looked over. Berryshine, a purple pony I sort of know who likes to drink punch and wine a lot, was waving over to her. She looked she was manning a punch table for other ponies to drink. At least, I think it’s punch. There’s a sign on it that says, “Completely non-alcoholic! I swear!”

“Hey there, pudding! How’s it -HIC- hanging, my fine lime wine?”

“Berryshine, I told you, not in public! …Oh! Hey Fluttershy, you don’t mind if I go mingle with Berryshine for a little while, do you?”

“I, guess not.”

“Okay!” With that, she ran over to her. I was walking away, when I heard her say, “Yup, I did what she asked me to do. Everything’s going according to her plan so far…”

They both looked at me for a second, and then giggled to each other. I wonder what they were talking about. It didn’t make me feel very comfortable…

So, I was just left to wander around the venue alone, as I got my own stuff to eat and drink, while I was waiting for the concert to start. I’m… well, kind of shy, so I don’t like talking to other ponies as much as others. And besides, a lot of the ponies here have spotted me, and I’ve seen them whispering to each other and looking really sad.

Mm… I’ve almost wondered if I should just forget about this concert and go back home.

“I think it’s a really sweet thing she’s doing,” I heard a familiar voice say. “This is all going to be so much fun! Thank you for so much for coming with me, Spikey Wikey! _Mmwah!_ ”

I whipped my head around to see Sweetie Belle and Spike walking into the park, having just given their tickets to the bouncer out front. Spike was holding a bouquet of blue roses, and they were both talking and laughing.

“So, is she here yet?” Spike asked.

Sweetie Belle started looking around everywhere. Then she saw me and went, “Oh!” And… then she whispered something to Spike, and Spike saw me too and waved.

I was about to wave back, but for some reason, Sweetie forced his hand down and hurried him away… almost as if she didn’t want me to see them.

It was very odd…

Shortly after that, a blue pony with a musical note for a Cutie Mark came up to me with a canned drink. For a split second, I could swear there was something weird about his face…

“Hi! You probably don’t know me, but my name’s Noteworthy. I, uh… I saw what happened between you and that other pretty-looking mare the other day and I felt kind of sorry, so… I thought I’d buy a lemonade for you.”

“Oh… thanks.”

“No problem! I just hope you’re feeling better. Well, see you around!”

“Bye…”

I was feeling better… until I had to be reminded of her again…

Oh, Rarity.

* * *

“Places, everyone! The opening act starts in five minutes!”

“Hey, your name was Rarity, right?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, it is. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hoofstrong.”

“Oh, actually, it’s _Mrs._ Hoofstrong.”

“Really!?”

“I know, I don’t look like a married mare, do I?”

“Indeed. I never would’ve guessed.”

“Anyway, I just wanted to really thank you for these costumes you made for me and the boys back there. How did you even _know_ green was my favorite color?”

“Oh… lucky guess.” That, and the fact that she always likes to wear green accessories and has a green sun for a Cutie Mark. Plus, most of the furniture in her house that she’s showed off to magazines is green too.

“Well, it is super cool! Y’know, I think I’ll keep you in mind, in case I’d ever like you to design something for any of my other upcoming gigs. What do you say?”

“Darling, I’d love to!” This is working out fantastically. First a one-in-a-million offer from The Drifting Cattails, and now even the acclaimed punk rocker Billie Jo Hoofstrong has shown an interest in my work. Ooh! Perhaps rebuilding my career won’t be as difficult as I thought!

“Hey, Rarity!”

“Twilight! Oh, I’m so glad you made it, dear! Is everything ready?”

“I think so. It took me a long night of studying, but… I think I can pull this off.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear.”

“Oh, and Rarity?” I turned around as Billie Jo approached me again.

“Yes?”

“I hope you get her tonight.” She raised her right hoof, and on it was a red, purple, and blue band, with the word “PRIDE” inscribed on it. “I really do.”

“Me too, Billie Jo. Me too.”

* * *

_Hey X-Foal, bombs away!_  
_Here goes nothing,_  
_The shining's over!_  
  
_Hey X-Foal, bombs away!_  
_Here goes nothing_  
_The shining's over and out,_  
_Over and out,_  
_Over and over and out!_

I’ve never really liked punk rock. It’s just much too loud for me. The loud clapping and cheering of the audience doesn’t help, either. I hope I don’t go deaf by the time The Drifting Cattails come on.

Of course, I probably shouldn’t be in the front row; not like I wanted to be. I was content to watch from the back, but everypony kept insisting I cut in front of them. They probably felt sorry for me too. I really wish they wouldn’t…

“Hello, Ponyvillians! Boy, have we got a beautiful crowd out here today!”

As it turns out, the gray mare I saw warming up earlier is the band’s opening act. Apparently, she’s a touring punk rock musician named Billie Jo Hoofstrong. She both sings and plays guitar, accompanied by another pony with spiky, blonde hair who plays the drums.

Billie Jo was wearing a very fashionable green dress now. She still hadn’t combed her mane or anything, though. In fact, it almost looked like it was even spikier.

“Now, I hope you liked that performance. But I think it’s time we got to see the real meat! Who do you wanna hear?”

“The Drifting Cattails!”

“When do you wanna hear them?”

“Now!”

“OKAY! Then, let’s all give a warm, welcoming hoof to… The Drifting Cattails!”

Finally, the real attraction I’d been hoping for is coming out.

Oh, wow.

The guitarist of the group, brown with a yellow mane, has a shiny red jacket, and yellow-tinted glasses. The keyboardist is wearing his signature turtleneck sweater, which always goes really well with his blue coat, somehow it looks… better. I can’t put my hoof on it. I never did manage to memorize their names.

Oh! But that’s the lead singer, Trots Cool, following them in. His outfit looks really cool. It’s a brown leather jacket with faux fur cuffs, a fluffy collar, and shiny white buttons. Maybe it’s just me, but something about all three of their outfits looks familiar. I wonder if they were designed by… no, probably not.

“Hey there, everypo— Yikes! How loud did she turn this thing up anyway… There we go. Hey there, everypony.” Ahh, so much better. “How are you all doing tonight? Before we start our first song, how about one last round of applause for our opening act tonight, Billie Jo Hoofstrong and her drummer Mic?”

“Okay. Well, let’s get started right away. Our first song today to a very special mare in the audience tonight.”

I wonder who that is.

“Or rather… _two_ very special mares.”

Hmm?

 _Here we stand_  
_You and I_  
_Thick and through_  
_We've made it_

_-POOF-_

W-what was that? I thought I just saw something from behind the curtain. A magic burst?

_I'd never make it... without you_  
_And I know that you... feel the same_  
_This is our final chapter_  
_This is our final chance_

“Ooh! Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry!”

That’s Golden Harvest… why is she here, trying to scoot around us?

“Pardon me, sorry! Hey Fluttershy, what’s up? Excuse me!”

Okay…

_But I'm afraid I must confess_  
_Now is not the time to second guess_  
_I have something to tell you_  
_Please oh please, let's see this through_

What is going on here? I keep hearing noises from around the crowd, and look only to see other ponies dashing away. Golden Harvest… Bon-Bon and Lyra… Twilight… Wait, Twilight? I didn’t know Twilight was here.

_Oh, pony_  
_You are my everything_  
_Without you_  
_I would be nothing_

_Please_  
_Please be my something_  
_'Cause I'm_  
_Not messing up a darn thing_

That’s strange.

I’ve listened to this song before. I could’ve sworn the instrumental solo came after the second verse and chorus. Hmm, maybe they change it up for their live performances.

I don’t know… something weird is going on here.

_As we take_  
_These next steps_  
_Tough as blood_  
_We've made it_

“Aah!”

“Hey!”

“What the—?”

“Huh?” What’s all that commotion going on behind here?

…What?

What’s going on? Why did an embroidered green carpet just roll out through the crowd? It cut right through the middle, and just happened to stop right in front of me.

“What’s happening?”

_I am so glad I got... to know you_  
_And I know you're just... as happy_

I don’t know how those guys can just keep on singing so calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary’s going on.

_This is our final chapter_  
_This is our final dance_

Aah! What’s that!? It’s coming right towards me! It’s… it’s…

A butterfly? Oh, a pink butterfly, too. How cute! It kind of looks like the butterflies on my Cutie Mark. It also looks like…

A gemmed satyr? Sort of like the one I saw the other day. But… I didn’t know gemmed satyrs could be pink.

Huh? What are you trying to show me, little guy?

Wait a minute… I know this embroidering…

It can’t be.

_I am so glad I got... to know you_  
_And I know you're just... as happy_  
_This is our final chapter_  
_This is our final dance_

“Wait, come back! Where are you going?”

Now it’s flying back away from me. It seems to be flying towards… wait…

Is that a pony walking down the carpet? Oh, now I get it. A noble pony must be attending this concert, and decided to make a prestigious entrance. …Did I use that word right?

No… that’s no noble pony.

Is that… no, it-it couldn’t be… She wouldn’t—

Oh, my. Oh, my, it is!

It’s her!

“R-R-Rarity!?”

* * *

_But I'm afraid that truth be told_  
_It's my time to stand up, be bold_  
_There's something I need to say_  
_Please oh please, let's not say neigh_

There she is.

As I walk closer to her, I just keep thinking to myself…

She is so pretty. Her mane, a pink river flowing through the wilderness. Her turquoise eyes shine brighter than any gem. Her face, beaming like the face of… of… she is just the most adorable thing ever!

The most beautiful mare in all of Equestria.

Fluttershy.

* * *

* * *

_Oh, pony_  
_You are my everything_  
_Without you_  
_I would be nothing_

What is she doing?

She’s walking right towards me, isn’t she?

_Please_  
_Please be my something_  
_'Cause I'm_  
_Not messing up a darn thing_

Is she— Oh my, she is!

She is!

SHE IS!

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy’s kiss felt magical to both of them immediately. As they both touched lip, tears instantly began streaming down both of their faces.

For Fluttershy, this was something she had yearned for for a very long time, and she had convinced herself that it was never going to happen. For Rarity, she had only just realized how intimately she cared for Fluttershy. But she had convinced herself that after everything she had done to Fluttershy in the past couple of days, she was never going to accept this.

But that wasn’t the only magic happening. To the awe of everyone in the crowd, including The Drifting Cattails themselves, Rarity’s horn became to secrete a magical light blue aura that engulfed both of the lovers and started to carry them above the ground.

Over their heads, the aura continued to build up, creating a larger and larger mass… until finally, it exploded into a mystifying array of glowing light blue butterfly shapes, which flew out into all directions. They were accompanied by several strings of pink and yellow magic.

“Ooooh! Aaaah!”

Eventually, their necks tilted as they both moved in to touch tongue. This caused the butterflies to all gather above the park and blow out into an impressive display of fireworks, lighting up the night sky above the park.

It was purely magical… Whoa, déjà vu.

“Boys…” said Trots Cool. “We have done something really good tonight.”

“Mm-hm,” they both agreed. The three of them turned to each other with a smile, as the pink gemmed satyr fell over, and perched as the two mares touched noses and snuggled each other.

* * *

_Oh, pony_  
_You are my everything_  
_Without you_  
_I would be nothing_

“I love you, Rarity.”

* * *

_Please_  
_Please be my something_  
_'Cause I'm_  
_Not messing up…_

“I love you too, Fluttershy.”

* * *

_A darn thing._

“I love you so much…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is an original piece I wrote myself. Apart from a few changed lines, it's verbatim to a song that Sweetie Belle was originally going to sing in the final chapter of "The Sweetest Gem".
> 
> I was initially going to use a real licensed song from a certain band, but decided not to, because:
> 
> 1\. I decided creating a prose myself would be a much more interesting challenge.  
> 2\. I think I've already telegraphed enough in this chapter who my favorite band is. :P


	22. Epilogue

_Dear Princess Celestia,_   
  
_Over the past few weeks, I've learned an important lesson, and that lesson is that you can’t always rely on books and what you think you know in order to realize how to be a good friend._   
  
_The first thing that happened was when my little sister found her first love. You remember Sweetie Belle, right? She and I wrote a letter to you together a while back._   
  
_Well, I know for sure you remember Spike. That’s right. Sweetie Belle fell in love with that cute little baby dragon. But at first, she wouldn’t tell me. I didn’t understand why until I personally confronted her myself, and that’s when I realized the truth… the hard way. She was afraid of me blowing her crush out of proportion and treating it like the extravagant romances from my novels. And rightly so, too._   
  
_But luckily, everything worked out in the end. Sweetie found out that Spike loved her back, even if he was initially in love with me, and they’ve started seeing each other as young lovers now. Of course, it’s not going to last, but it’s still rather cute watching my little Sweetums and cute little Spikey Wikey together!_   
  
_I was so ashamed of myself after I had nearly scared her half to death with my excitement. Because of my ignorance towards approaching love out there in the real world, I almost drove sweet little Sweetie Belle away from me._   
  
_But onto the second thing that happened. Once I dumped the tightwad I had been so hopelessly in love with all my life, and after Sweetie Belle and Spike began delving into their own cute little version of dating, I started getting desperate to find my own special somepony. I went up to… another town that I’m not going to name, and even held a speed dating event to try to find somepony. But it all came up frivolous._   
  
_Until… Fluttershy arrived at my doorstep to tell me that she had loved me for years and wanted to be my special somepony. But then I did something really cruel. I chewed her out, assuming that it was all a silly joke. And just like with Sweetie Belle, I very nearly drove Fluttershy away from me._   
  
_Oh, and the third thing that happened was Golden Harvest and Berryshine tying the knot. I didn’t even know that Golden Harvest was a mare-amorer!_   
  
_So you see, if I had been trying to find out about the fields of love for real, instead of just reading some silly old books and gathering everything from them, I might have been more sensitive to my friends’ and sister’s feelings. I would’ve been able to realize how long-standing Fluttershy’s crush and Spike’s crush both were. I would’ve known how to approach Sweetie Belle’s crush properly. And I would’ve been aware that Golden Harvest was a mare-amorer._   
  
_Seriously! It still rattles my brain thinking about it! At least now I know why she always tried to change the subject whenever I asked her about any stallions she might like._   
  
_Anyhow, the point I’m trying to make is that sometimes, the only way to be a caring and sensitive pony is to actually put yourself in their shoes and pay attention to their personality and behavior, rather than assuming that everypony is going to be like the characters in your books. You need to determine your friends’ characters yourself, because that’s how you can be sure that you’ll be friends for a lifetime._   
  
_Yours sincerely,_   
_Rarity_   
  
_P.S. While I’m writing to you, there IS something I’ve been a bit curious about. You see, there’s been a rumor going on about you that…_   
  
_Oh, never mind._

* * *

Inside the prestigious Canterlot Castle, the ruler of Equestria was just finishing reading the letter Rarity had sent.

However, as she concluded the piece, her expression was not a satisfied and happy one… but a face of grim and concern. Something was definitely troubling her.

“Braveheart! Come forth, please!”

Within a few moments, Braveheart, Celestia’s head palace guard, galloped into the throne room and bowed to his princess.

“You called, your majesty?”

“A letter from one of Twilight’s friends just came forth.”

“And?”

“It’s just as I feared,” she conceded, gazing out one of the windows. “All those disturbances we detected… they’re very real.”

Braveheart gasped. “You mean, that all of this really _is_ being caused by Disc—”

“Yes. I don’t know how, but it seems our hypothesis was right.”

“Princess…” He removed his helmet. “Is it time to inform Shining Armor of these developments yet?”

“Not quite yet. With the safety of the kingdom at sake after that threat, and his big day coming up, I think Shining has enough on his plate to worry about already. No, I want to gauge just how serious this threat is before we let anyone else know. The last thing we need right now is ponies everywhere panicking because o—”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“LUNA!?”

* * *

“To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you both part?”

“Yes. I do.”

“If there is anypony out there who has reason to believe these two should not be wed, then let them speak now or forever hold your peace.”

…

“Ring-bearer, do you have the ring?”

“I do.”

“Then please hand it to this lovely mare.”

“Yes, sir.”

…

“No, the other one.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Now place the ring on her horn.”

…

“By the power vested in me by the town of Ponyville, I now pronounce you two, mare and mare. You may kiss the bride.”

Everypony clapped and cheered as the bride and female groom met each other in a deep, passionate kiss. The vicar, touched and satisfied, closed his book and stepped away.

“Congratulations, you two,” said Rarity as she approached the newlyweds.

“Yes. You two are going to make such a great couple,” Fluttershy added.

“Thanks, girls,” said Bon Bon. “WHOA!”

“Yeah, it means a lot,” said Lyra as she picked up Bon Bon and held her in her arms.

Rarity and Fluttershy went back to join the other bridesmaids as the wedding guests, mostly made up of the couple’s friends and Bon Bon’s relatives, all gathered round to congratulate them and celebrate with wine.

“Aren’t they just perfect for each other?”

“Oh, definitely,” replied Fluttershy. _It's so nice to hear how accepting she is of mare-amorers now..._ “If anypony were to have the honor of becoming Equestria’s first same-gendered union, I’m so glad that it’s them. …I still don’t understand why Lyra chose to wear a tuxedo, though. She didn’t have to, did she?”

“Technically not,” Rarity answered. “They could’ve both worn traditional bridal dresses. But, I guess Heartstrings— I mean Lyra, just wanted to be unique. That said, it was a most interesting challenge to design a tuxedo for a mare.”

“Well, I think you did a great job on both of them, and these bridesmaids costumes too. You’ve absolutely outdone yourself this time.”

“Oh, stop it, Fluttershy,” Rarity teased. “You’re going to make me blush.” She leaned over and gave her marefriend an affectionate peck on the cheek, which certainly caused _her_ to blush.

“She’s right, you know,” said Golden Harvest. “You did such a great great job with these, Rarity. I’ve never felt so comfortable in a dress, before.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Golden.”

“Thank _you_ for recommending me as a bridesmaid. This is one of the two reasons why I’m so glad you guys were asked to be a part of this wedding!”

“What’s the other one?” Fluttershy asked inquisitively.

“This is great practice for when you guys eventually have your own wedding!”

“Oh!”

“Oh, my!”

Now Fluttershy and Rarity were _both_ blushing in embarrassment.

“ALRIGHT! WHERE’S THE CAKE!” Lyra shouted in excitement.

The entire park area fell silent. Bon Bon just rolled her eyes.

“Well… I _did_ say for better or for worse,” she mused.

* * *

About a month later, the Mane Six were all gathered at a picnic in the park. They had amassed sandwiches, apples, tea, and the rest of the leftover cake from Bon Bon and Lyra's wedding reception.

“Caramel’s invitin’ me to a romantic getaway in Manehattan this next-comin’ weekend!” Applejack announced.

“Wow Applejack, that’s great!” said Twilight.

“Oh, yes,” Fluttershy agreed. “Manehattan is such a romantic place.”

“Isn’t it just?” said Rarity, as she pulled her marefriend in close. “After all, the Manehattan Operahouse where we went on _our_ first date.”

“Blech!” Rainbow exclaimed in disgust. “Why do you guys all need to be so affectionate in public all the time? It makes me sick sometimes!”

“Well, now ah can see why ya haven’t ever gotten a special somepony for yerself, Rainbow.”

“Oh, please! Give me a break,” she retorted. _I’m starting to really regret listening to Fluttershy and revealing my big secret about never being in love to everypony. So far, it’s not making me feel much better…_

“Oh my goodness! You guys are going to Manehattan! That’s so exciting, I can’t believe it!” exclaimed Pinkie as she grabbed Applejack’s neck. “Ooh, ooh! You guys have to bring back a souvenir! Please, please, please, PLEASE--”

“Alright, alright, settle down girl, we’ll get y’all a souvenir!”

“HURRAY! Ooh! And don’t forget to get one for Twilight too! That way we can be SOUVENIR BUDDIES!”

“Umm…” Twilight started, trying to hide a blush. “Say… aren’t these sandwiches terrific?”

Her friends all made general responses of agreement and carried on with their feasting. Though, Rarity eyed Twilight and Pinkie for a brief moment, as they sat next to each other, Pinkie resting her head on a bewildered Twilight’s shoulders. Rarity smiled softly to herself and then went back to sipping her tea.

“Ohhh. It is gorgeous out, just gorgeous.”

Fluttershy looked around and smiled in agreement. Rainbow continued happily munching on her sandwich, as Applejack took another sip from her glass of water. Twilight was about to take a bite of her apple, when she and the others began to hear the sounds of small feet pattering over.

“Twi… light… I… Have…”

Spike ran across the picnic blanket and over to Twilight, very much out of breath.

“Let me just…”

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other in concern. Finally, Spike burped up a scroll with the Princess’s seal on it, and plopped down in exhaustion.

Twilight picked up the scroll with her magic and began to read it.

“ _Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot._ ” Confused, she turned to her friends. “Wedding?”

**~FIN~**

As the ponies all huddled around to hear what the Princess’s letter had to say, two butterflies fluttered by above them. Though they were just two simple little insects, they had both seen and done so much.

The yellow monarch butterfly had several weeks ago been in this very park before. It was along the blue flower path that it met with an eccentric young filly named Sweetie Belle. As Sweetie Belle played with and chased the yellow monarch, it would eventually cause her to bump into Spike and result in him handing an extra flower to Sweetie Belle, thus setting the sparks in her eventual crush on the purple dragon.

Meanwhile, the gemmed satyr, previously brown but now colored pink as a result of Pinkie Pie’s antics, had secretly helped guide Fluttershy and Rarity together. It appeared at Sweetie Belle’s windowsill, driving her to sing a loving song towards it to make herself feel better. That song would drive Rarity to finally realize her own feelings for Fluttershy and prove it to her at the Drifting Cattails concert.

Yes, two small, insignificant little creatures. Who would’ve thought they would help bring together two distinct pairs of lovers. They seem so innocent, the way they just flitter through the air without a care in the world, and start… spinning… in… a circle?

Spinning faster and faster, suddenly generating a whirlwind of energy, before both of the butterflies suddenly dissipated in a bright white twinkle.

_**Hmmm…** _   
__   
_**A royal Canterlot wedding, eh?** _   
__   
_**Sounds… perfect.** _   
__   
_**Hah-hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ooh-hahahahahahahahahaha!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: THE TROTZAMORE STRATAGEM!


End file.
